In the Garden
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Chapter 35 is up...The begining of In the Garden 2
1. Default Chapter

****

October 2nd, 2002

Working in a medical examiners officer made for great conversation. Although when trying to pick up a worn, blood and guts stories usually didn't attract many of them. There was only one woman Bug could think of that would engage in blood and guts stories and still look damn sexy while doing it. Bug stood in the shadows staring at Lily. She was gorgeous.

"Hey stalker boy." Jordan patted Bug on his back and went over to Lily. "Did you finish with Mrs. Henderson?"

"I sure did. She's still waiting though." Lily said.

"Great. Oh and lily, you better go help Bug." Jordan chuckled. Lily glanced over at Bug. He panicked and pretended he was inspecting the leaves of a nearby plant. Lily chuckled.

"Thanks, Jordan." She said ad went over to Bug, "Hey."

"Oh hey…Have you ever noticed the veins in the plants?" Bug asked, "Very lovely…"

"Can't say that I have." Lily smiled.

"Too bad." He said, "I should go. I have larva to check on"

"Oh okay." Lily said, "Is everything okay with you?"

"Yeah, everything is perfect. Life with my bugs and me. Couldn't get much better than that can it?" Bug asked, "I need to go."

"Bug, do you want to go get a drink after work or something?" She asked with a smile. Bug looked at her.

"I will need to check my schedule." Bug mumbled and walked off. Lily stood there with a frown.

* * *

"Old Romeo giving Julie the ol'heave hoe" Nigel laughed. "I didn't think you had that in you." 

"I don't." Bug mumbled staring at his moth larva. "You should have seen her face…"

"I'll have to check my schedule. That's a classic." Nigel said.

"Shut up. I'm going to the freezer. If I don't come back, don't bother looking for me." Bug mumbled and walked to the freezer. Nigel sighed. His friend had it bad.

"Nigel…" Lily smiled softly as she walked in.

"Hello fair, Juliet." Nigel asked, "What can I do for you?"

"Is Bug here?" She asked.

"Freezer." He said. Lily bit her lip.

"Is he mad at me?" She asked. Nigel shook his head.

"On the contrary, he's in love with you." Lily's cheeks turned bright red, "He has been for a long time. He's just been too scared to say so."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

"The whole entire summer, he had been depressed and a bugger to work with and then when his favourite bird came back, he smiled again." Nigel said. Lily tucked her hair behind her ear shyly.

"Th-thanks…" She said and rushed out. Bug walked back in.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Jordan She wanted to have hot streamy sex on my desk, but I quietly pushed her away. I didn't want to break that poor girls heart." Bug stared at him blankly.

"Right…"

* * *

Bug stared at the computer screen looking at particularly nothing. He was day dreaming once again.

"Bug." Lily stood in the doorway. His breath caught in his throat. Lily was dressed up. She was wearing a plaid cream and maroon dress with heals. Her hair was down and slightly curled. Her make up was perfect.

"Wh…wh…Wow." Bug whispered. Lily smiled.

"Is your schedule free for drinks?" She asked. Bug jumped up.

"Yes. Yes it is. I finished everything early and I was hoping you'd still be here." He said quickly.

"Great." Lily smiled, "Come on."

*

Lily put their beers down on the table.

"I could have gotten this round you know." Bug chuckled.

"Nonsense." Lily smiled, "I asked you out. I pay." Bug chuckled.

"Thanks. I get third next round." He said.

"Fair enough." She said, "SO, Bug…what's been going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Is this the first date you've had for awhile?" Lily asked. Bug put his beer down.

"Is this a date?" he asked. Lily giggled softly.

"Yes." She said. Bug smiled softly as her.

"Yeah, it is." Bug said, "But this is a nice first date." Lily nodded sipping her beer.

"Very nice." She said. "I'm starting to get a slight buzz." Bug chuckled as he nodded.

"Yeah. Me too." He said. Lily stood up and took his hand.

"Come on." She said pulling him to his feet.

"Wh-Where are we going?" He asked.

"For a walk." She said. Bug didn't fight. He wanted to be alone with her even if they both had been drinking. Lily pulled him down to the Charles River. It looked ice at nice. "See? Isn't it beautiful down here?"

"It always has been…at night time." Bug smiled leading Lily over to a bench.

"I missed it when I was gone." Lily said, "I missed you while I was gone too." Bug smiled at her.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course. You're my best friend here, Bug." Lily said. Bug's heart thumped loudly in his chest.

"You're my best friend too." He said softly. 

"Good, then this might work." Lily said.

"What?" He asked. Lily licked her lips and leaned over. Bug's breath caught in his throat when he felt her lips upon his. They felt like rose petals. They tasted like raspberries. He was kissing Lily. Bug put his hand on her cheek, drawing her closer. He had wanted to do this for a long time. Then he felt the tip of her tongue tracing his lips. He thought he would die. This goddess really wanted him like this. Bug opened his mouth and they began to kiss passionately. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the sexual tension that had been building up between them, but whatever it was, it was fantastic. Lily was the first one to pull away.

"Wow." She whispered fixing her lipstick. Bug nodded.

"Yes…Wow." He mumbled staring at her.

"I haven't- wow." Lily giggled with red cheeks. "Maybe we should start heading home."

"All right." Bug said as he stood. Lily followed him and took his hand. He smiled at her as she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. Bug really did hope this wasn't the alcohol.


	2. Closer

****

October 16th, 2002

They had kissed. A kiss changes everything, or so Bug thought. Lily hadn't mentioned the kiss or the date since it happened. Bug was starting to wonder if Lily still liked him. He wondered if she had changed her mind about the whole thing. He walked into Jordan's office.

"Jordan…" He said.

"Hey Bug." She leaned back in her chair. "What can I do you for?" Bug cleared his throat.

"Have you talked to Lily?" He asked. Jordan nodded.

"I talk to her often. We do work together." She smiled.

"Yeah, I mean, has she talked about me?" Bug asked. Jordan shook her head.

"Don't think she has." She said, "Why?"

"No reason." Bug started to walk out, but Jordan stopped him.

"Now that you mention it…. I think she said something about you last week." Jordan said. Bug turned to her with a smile.

"Really? What did she say?"

"She said meet her at 3:00 at the flag pole after school." Jordan said. Bug frowned.

"Very funny." Bug muttered and walked out of the office. Even though he loved Jordan, she could be such a bitch sometimes. He smiled when he saw Lily, "Lily, we need to talk."

"About what?" She asked.

"Us." He said. Lily looked around her shyly.

"What about us?" She asked.

"I…I can't get that kiss out of my head, Lily and…I feel terrible that you haven't talked to me for two weeks. Did I do something?" He asked.

"What? No. You didn't do anything." Lily smiled, "I was just taking my time. I want a relationship with you."

"You do?" He asked. Lily chuckled.

"Yes, I do." She smiled, "You want one with me right?"

"Very much so." Bug murmured.

"Good." Lily said. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you after work." Bug grinned as he watched her walk away.

"Bug." Garret walked up to him.

"Yes?" Bug looked at him with nervousness.

"Do you think you could put a rush out on the Francisco case?" He asked. Bug breathed with relief. He thought Garret would be tearing his head off.

"Right away." He said rushing off.

* * *

Bug walked up to Lily as she started to shut the lights off.

"You ready?" He asked

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lily winked and she took his hand, "Want to drive me home? I took the T today."

"All right." Bug smiled giving her hand a gently squeeze as they stepped into the elevator.

"Want to come up to my apartment and have some dinner?" She asked. Bug looked at her.

"Your apartment?" He asked. Lily chuckled.

"Yes my apartment. It's where I live." She winked.

"I would love to come upstairs." Bug mumbled as they made it to the car. Bug was so nervous to talk to Lily while he drove to her apartment building. She had asked him upstairs after all. He has always wanted to be asked upstairs. Soon, they were in front of the building and Lily jumped out.

"Do you want like a big dinner or something to nibble on?" Lily asked as she unlocked the door.

"I would love to nibble on something." He said. Lily smiled at him.

"All right." She winked and walked up the stairs. "Don't mind the mess. I've been working too much and I haven't had time to clean."

"Oh I completely understand." Bug said as she unlocked her apartment door and stepped in. Bug looked around. It was completely spotless, "Yes…very messy." He chuckled.

"I told you." She smiled, "Why don't you make yourself comfortable." She suggested. "I'll be right back. Just need to change out of this." Bug nodded. Make myself comfortable? What did she mean by that? Did she want him to loosen up? She was changing. Oh lord. Bug took his jacket off and sat on the couch nervously. Soon, Lily came back out. She wasn't wearing her dress anymore. She was wearing simple shorts and a T-shirt. She looked gorgeous as always, "What do you want to eat?"

"You….I mean, You choose." He said. Lily chuckled.

"Just something to nibble on." She went into the fridge. "You can put a movie in if you want."

"All right." Bug got up and looked over all her movies She had tons of them. He picked up Untamed Heart. A chick flick would do well. He put it in the VCR and sat back down.

"Strawberries and wine. How's thins?" She sat down next to him.

"Just fine." He smiled as Lily shut the lights off.

"Good time to wind down after work." The movie was starting, but Bug couldn't take his eyes off of Lily's legs. He bit his lips as he slid his arm around her shoulders. She smiled softly at him and then focused on the movie.

Things were going well. They were snuggling. They were enjoying being close to one another, but then Lily's attention started to wander. She could hear Bug's heart beat. She looked up at him. The light from the television was bouncing off of his features. He was looking so sexy.

Lily tilted her head up and placed her lips on his. He was quick to respond this time. Bug's hand went up to run through her silky hair. Lily lay back against the couch, pulling Bug on top of her. The sexual tension had been too much for her to bear. 

Lily's slender legs almost wrapped around Bug. His hear thumped loudly in his chest. He was so close to her. He started to kiss her cheek and then her neck. Lily shivered and groaned loudly. Her neck was her spot. Lily ran her hands down his chest. She pulled his shirt out of his pants. She just needed to feel his skin. 

Bug's head was spinning. He had his goddess beneath him and- Bug groaned when he felt Lily's hands on his stomach. His skin burned beneath her touch. He groaned loudly. He wanted to take this to the next level. He wanted to make love to her.

"We should stop." Lily whispered as she panted.

"Are you sure?" Bug mumbled against her neck.

"No." She murmured. Her head was dancing. She wanted to make love to him, but not yet, "Yes…I'm sure." Bug pulled away and looked at her.

"Really?" She nodded.

"Yes." She said kissing him softly. "I want to wait." He nodded.

"All right." He said, "I'll wait with you." Lily smiled.

"You love me don't you?" She asked knowing the answer.

"Yes." Bug said softly.

"Good. I feel myself falling hard for you as well." Lily said. Bug's heart thumped in his chest. His goddess was falling for him. "Stay here tonight? I don't think I could say goodbye."

"I will stay as long as you need me to." Bug whispered. This was going to be a wonderful relationship he could already tell.

* * *

If you would like to know when this and all of my fanfiction are updated, e-mail me at irelandhaze@yahoo.com


	3. Happy Hallloween

****

October 30th, 2002

Things were really heating up between Lily and Bug lately. They haven't made love yet because they felt like they didn't have to in order to have a meaningful and intimate relationship. It was killing Bug though and it was killing Lily as well.

"Why are you dressed like a cat?" Bug looked at Lily. She was wearing cat ears and had whiskers drawn on her face. She was even wearing a tail. Lily winked at him playfully.

"Halloween party." She chuckled, "You were suppose to dress up." Lily frowned at Bug as she looked him up and down.

"I am." He said, "I dressed up as a doctor." Lily giggled softly.

"I think I can make a outfit for you or something." She said.

"I don't want to dress up, Lily." He said, "I like being just a doctor." Lily shook her head.

"You can at least call yourself a veterinarian." She winked.

"I can do that." Bug kissed Lily softly, "I don't have whiskers on me do I?"

"No." She chuckled glancing over at Jordan; "You're not dressed up."

"I dressed up as a Doctor." Jordan said.

"I already tried that." Bug said. Lily sighed deeply as she shook her head.

"Am I the only one who is dressed up?" She asked.

"I think I saw a guy dressed as a cadaver down the hall." Jordan winked.

"Not funny." Lily sighed.

"I think you're cute being the only one dressed up." Bug smiled.

"You better dress up tomorrow night while passing out candy." She said. Bug thought for a moment about a costume.

"I may be a vampire or something." He said. Lily smiled.

"I would like that." She winked.

* * *

Bug stepped out of the bathroom and saw Nigel eating a candy bar.

"Have you seen my pussy cat?" He asked.

"She was waiting for you downstairs I think." Nigel chuckled, "I could do so much with that sentence."

"I know." Bug shook his head and went downstairs. He smiled when he saw his girl. "What's new pussy cat?" Lily giggled softly.

"Nothing." She winked taking his hand, "I made some pumpkin pie for when we get to my place."

"I love pumpkin pie." He said getting into the car.

"That's why I made it." Lily smiled. Bug chuckled softly taking her hand as he drove, "Halloween is one of my favourite holidays."

"So, I've noticed." Bug said.

"It's the one night of the year you can be someone else." She said. Bug laughed slightly.

"Maybe I'll dress up as you." Lily smiled.

"I have some stuff that might fit you."

"No. That all right." Bug shook his head; "I've changed my mind."

"You're no fun." Lily squeezed his hand.

"I'm plenty of fun, just not in drag." Bug said. Lily smiled at him.

"Too bad." She said. Bug shook his head with a chuckle as he pulled into a space in front of her building. Lily winked at her as they climbed out. "Tomorrow is going to be great."

"Maybe it will. Maybe it wont." Bug said following her inside. He really didn't enjoy Halloween, but it would be interesting to see how Lily roped him into the costume thing.

"Make some coffee of something." Lily said turning the lights on, "I'm gonna change out of this and wash my face." Bug chuckled.

"Bye, Kitty Cat." Bug winked as he walked into the kitchen. "Do you want some?"

"No thanks." Lily called out from the bedroom. Bug smiled softly as he grabbed mug from the cupboard. He looked over at the pumpkin pie and licked his lips. It looked great. "Hey."

"Can I get a piece-" Bug looked at Lily. His heart stopped in his chest. Lily was standing in the doorway dressed in a very short silky purple nightgown. Bug stared at her.

"Can you get a piece of what?" Lily smiled. "Me?" Bug dropped the mug and it broke it on the ground. 

"Shit." Bug cursed and started to pick up the glass. Lily walked over and took his hand.

"It's all right." Lily said, "It's just a mug." Bug looked at her.

"I just…I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"It's all right." She kissed his hand sorry as she pulled him to his feet.

"It's just…I've never seen you…" He said looking at her.

"Never seen me wear this?" Lily smiled. Bug nodded.

"Ah yeah." He said. Lily smiled softly at him.

"I wanted to look nice for you." Lily said.

"You always look nice." Bug said softly.

"I know, but…I wanted tonight to be special." Lily said.

"Why?" Bug swallowed. He thought he knew the answer.

"Because I'm ready to make love to you." Lily said, "I'm ready to make love to you." She put his hand on her cheek, "I want to be close to you." Bug stared at her.

"R-Really?" He whispered. Lily nodded pressing her body against his body. He groaned slightly. "Are you sure?"

"I'm ready if you're ready." Lily said. Bug nodded.

"I am." He whispered. Lily smiled and took his hand.

"Good." She said softly leading him to her bedroom, "I love you, Bug." Lily looked at him. Bug's heart thumped.

"I love you too, Lily, so much." He leaned down and kissed her softly. Neither of them could believe this was happening. Lily and Bug lay down on the bed slowly undressing each other. Their hands shook. Their eyes took in the beautiful sights before them. "You're beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself." Lily winked. Bug leaned down and kissed her neck tenderly. In the next twenty minutes, Bug and Lily had explored each other's bodies, getting each other extremely excited for what was about to happen. Moans of pleasure rang through out the room as soon as Their bodies became one. 

Cries of bliss and ecstasy soon told the entire apartment building how much the two of them loved each other. Two sweaty lovers collapsed on top of each other utterly speechless. Neither of them had ever experienced anything like that before. They were both glad that they had waited a few weeks instead of jumping in bed on the first night like the had wanted to. This was more special. This was much more perfect like this.

* * *

If you would like to know when this and all of my fanfiction are updated, e-mail me at irelandhaze@yahoo.com


	4. Rumours

****

Note: Duchess of Hell, your review put a smile on my face and I hope I keep making you happy with this story lol. It's making me really happy and I have a lot planned for the future of the two.

November 14th, 2002

Bug sat at his desk, quietly reading over a report he was writing. He had been sorry to say that his work had been slacking lately. He didn't spend as much time in the lab as he used to, but for a good reason. Nigel looked at his friend.

"So, you guys sleep together?" He asked. Bug narrowed his eyes.

"That's none of your business, Nigel." He said.

"But I mean, it is serious right?" he asked. Bug nodded.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." He said.

"What? Now? You haven't been together for that long. Your mum is going to flip." Nigel said.

"I'm not going to ask her anytime soon." He said, "But she's the one I want to ask."

"My little boy is growing up." Nigel winked.

"Don't you have lab results you're waiting for?" bug asked.

"Yes." Nigel got up and left the room. He couldn't believe his little guy wanted to get married, "Hey Jordan."

"Hey. Did you get a chance to work on Patty's blood like I asked?" She asked.

"No but I have better gossip than that patty gossip." Nigel said.

"Okay. Let's hear it." Jordan smiled.

"Bug, our little Bug, is going to ask Lily to marry him." Jordan stared at him.

"Are you serious?"

"We just talked about it." Nigel said, "He's not sure when he's going to do it."

"Wow. That is great gossip." Jordan smiled.

"It is, but you can't tell anyone." He said.

"Don't worry. I won't." Jordan winked "Go work on patty now." Jordan shook her head as she walked away. There hasn't been any good gossip around here since...well, probably since she left. She was usually the gossip generator.

"Jordan." She turned around to see Woody.

"Why am I being blessed by your presence?" Jordan winked.

"The Patty Case." he chuckled.

"Right." Jordan smiled, "Hey, guess who is asking whom to marry them."

"Um...I don't know." he said.

"Bug is going to ask Lily to marry him." Jordan smiled.

"Wow, That's great. Good luck to them' Woody smiled.

"Jordan." Garrett walked up to them, "Get to work and stop talking." Jordan frowned.

"You have a bunch of bees in your bonnet." Jordan said.

"Now!" Garrett snapped.

"Right. Come on Woody, let's get on that case." Garrett glared at Jordan as she walked away. Bug and Lily were getting married. That was ridiculous. They haven't been together that long. Garrett walked down the hallway.

"Lily, can I speak with you in my office?" He asked as he walked up to Lily. She frowned deeply.

"Yeah sure." She followed him into his office, "What's up?"

"You need to say no. Lily, you're moving too fast." he said. Lily looked at him oddly.

"Moving too fast?" She asked.

"Yes, you are. You've only been with him for a couple of months or something." He said.

"Who? Bug? Is that what you're talking about?" Lily asked, "You're confusing me."

"The proposal. You should have said no. It's too soon." Garrett said.

"The proposal?"

"Bug asked you to marry him." He said.

"He what? No he didn't!" Lily laughed "Where did you hear that from?"

"Jordan." Garret said, "So, you're not engaged?"

"Heavens no." Lily said, "But it's good to see how jealous you are." She winked.

"I'm not jealous." Garrett said.

"Al right." She smiled as she walked out. Engagement? Proposal? Where did Jordan get that idea? She walked up to Bug.

"He." he smiled giving her a quick kiss.

"Hey. Can we talk?" She asked.

"Of course." bug said, "Anything wrong?"

"I don't know." She said, "Are you going to propose to me?" Bug's eyes widened.

"Wh-What?" He choked.

"Were you going to ask me to marry you?" She asked. Bug shook his head.

"N-No. I'm not ready for that, Lily." He said. Lily sighed.

"Yeah. Me neither." She said as she turned away from him.

"What gave you that idea?" He asked.

"Garrett thought we were getting married and he had a talk with me." Lily chuckled.

"Nigel." Bug growled.

"Nigel?" Lily looked at him.

"Yeah. I told Nigel today that…ah, I wanted to marry you someday and he must have blurted it out." Bug frowned.

"You told him that you wanted to marry me?" She asked.

"Yes." He said, "I do, but not right now. You weren't hoping I was going to propose to you did you?" Lily shrugged.

"I don't know. It was kind of cool to think I might be engaged, but we've only been together for a month and a half, we're totally not ready right now." Bug nodded.

"I agree." She said pushing her brown hair off of her shoulder, "And I love you." Lily smiled softly at him.

"I love you too." She wrapped her arms around him with a sigh.

November 30th, 2002

Lily smiled as she checked on the baked eggplants and green peppers. This would be a nice dinner for Bug to experience his first Hanukkah with.

"I'm here." Bug opened the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen." Bug walked in.

"Hey." He kissed her neck, "I brought some wine. I wasn't sure if it was a no-no." Lily chuckled.

"It's fine." She winked.

"Good. I was nervous." He said, "I brought a gift for you."

"Oh you didn't have to." Lily said.

"Yes I did." Bug said.

"I got you a gift too." Lily smiled. "You can pour us some wine. I'll bring the food out in a second."

"Okay." He walked into the living room, "When do you light the menorah?" 

"Before we eat. It really doesn't matter. My family never really followed too closely to traditions." She chuckled bringing out the latkas and salad. "I'm playing it up for you." Bug chuckled.

"Thanks." He smiled as he poured the wine. "What are we having?"

"Latkas, salad with vinegar, baked white beans, and baked eggplants with green peppers." Lily said, "Oh and Cheese blintzes with blueberry sauce for dessert." Bug chuckled.

"That sounds great." He said sitting down as Lily put the main dish on the table.

"Get up. Got to light to first candle."

"Oh yeah." Bug chuckled as he got up and went to the Menorah.

"We say a prayer as we light the candle." Lily said.

"All right." He said watching her light the first candle and placed it on the far right.

"Praised are you, our God, our ruler of the universe, who made us holy though your commandments and commanded us to kindle the Hanukkah lights." She said.

"Amen." Bug said. Lily giggled softly and sat down.

"Enjoy the food. I followed my grandmother's recipe, but she's a better cook than I am." She said.

"Oh I'm sure it's fine." He said as he started to eat.

"Oh, do you want your present?" Lily smiled.

"Sure." Bug wiped his mouth. Lily handed him a small box. 

"I hope you like it." She said. Bug opened it up and there was a dragonfly in the box.

"It's a dragonfly." He said. Lily chuckled.

"It's a clip to hook your badge on and clip it on your pocket." Lily smiled, "I saw it and I thought of you." Bug chuckled examining it.

"I love it. Thanks." He said. Bug handed her a long box, "And I saw this and I thought of you." Lily smiled as she opened up the box.

"Oh Bug!" Lily pulled out a pearl necklace; "It's gorgeous!"

"It was my mother's." Lily looked at Bug with wide eyes.

"Bug, I can't accept this. This is your mothers." She said.

"She gave it to me to give to the woman I wanted to marry when I was eighteen." He said, "now I'm giving it to you." Lily smiled.

"I feel bad for just giving you a tiny little clip." She said.

"You've given me much more than a clip, Lily." Bug said.

"Can you put it on me?" Bug nodded and got up. He wrapped the necklace around Lily's neck and clasped it. "How does it look?"

"Gorgeous." Bug smiled softly as he sat down. "Happy Hanukkah, Lily." She smiled softly.

"Happy Hanukkah." She said.

* * *

If you would like to know when this and all of my fanfiction are updated, e-mail me at irelandhaze@yahoo.com


	5. Happy new Year

****

December 15th, 2002

"So, tell me." Lily ran her hand across Bug's sweaty chest as they snuggled in bed. "When will get to meet your mother?"

"Whenever you want, Lily." He smiled as he hugged her.

"Not right this second of course, but maybe come spring once it gets nicer outside and we can hook up?" Lily suggested.

"That sounds perfect to me." He said, "I told her about you when I called her last time. She asked so many questions."

"Did she?" Lily chuckled as she sat up.

"Yeah. You know just stuff like where you came from, if you're pretty, if your treat me nice, you know the usual stuff." Bug said.

"AM I pretty?" She winked getting out of bed as she wrapped her robe around her.

"Gorgeous." he smiled as he watched her, "You taking a shower?"

"I'm not going to work smelling like us." Lily winked walking into the bathroom. Bug smiled resting his hands behind his head. That woman. God, how he loved that woman. He hoped nothing would ever come between them and spoil their relationship.

* * *

Bug stared at the bones in front of him. He looked at Jordan.

"These weren't in the ground." he said.

"What makes you say that? They were covered in dirt." 

"There's no decay anywhere." he said, "You know that animals, insects, whatever would have attacked this in a heart beat. There's no indication of that at all."

"Look harder." Jordan Said. Bug sighed.

"You serious?" he asked.

"Very." Jordan turned on her heals and left the room. Bug shook his head. He just wanted to leave for his lunch break. He was starving. He heard the familiar click of Lily's heals as she walked in.

"Hey'ya big boy." She winked at him playfully.

"Hey." He kissed her cheek, "I'm gonna go on my lunch break. You on yours?"

"Yup. I came to get you." Lily said tickling the hair at the bottom of his neck. Bug winked. 

"Good." he looked at the bones and then covered them up with a large sigh, "I think we need to take a vacation from work and just spend four days in bed." Lily arched her eyebrow.

"I like that idea very much." She smiled softly, "We can get chocolate covered strawberries, feed them to each other, and just stay in bed, with plenty of sex of course." Bug smiled as he hugged his girlfriend.

"I will talk to Dr. Macy." He winked. Lily leaned over and kissed his lips softly. "Mmm, have I told you that I loved you today?" Lily shook her head.

"Not in the past hour." Lily said.

"Oh no." Bug said pretending he was surprised, "We can't have that now can we?"

"Absolutely not." Lily said.

"Well then, Lily, I love you with all my heart. You make it easy for me to wake up every morning. You make it easier for me to breathe. You make my heart beat." He said. Lily smiled feeling like she was going to cry, "You put the sun in my day and…Jeez, I'm going to cry." Lily laughed.

"Me too." She smiled, "I love you too, Bug." Lily kissed him again, but something passed through them. A new feeling coursed through their veins.

December 31st, 2002

Lily twirled around in front of Jordan with a large smile on her face.

"How do you like the dress?" Lily asked smoothing out the silk.

"It's very red." Jordan said. "I like those pearls."

"Bug gave them to me. They were his mothers." She said, "Is it too morbid to ring in the New Year here?" Jordan chuckled.

"No it's kind of fitting. Out with the old and in with the new."

"It's not the most romantic place though." Lily chuckled.

"Oh! Who needs romance though?" Jordan winked. 

"I never thought it'd be this nice." Lily said glancing out the door and watched Bug as he set the table. "It's amazing."

"Well, I'll let you know when I experience it." Jordan said.

"You will, Jordan." Lily smiled as she handed Jordan a party hat.

"Oh, Do I have to wear this party hat?" Jordan asked holding up a sparkly purple happy New Years hat. Lily nodded as she laughed.

"If you value our friendship." Lily winked.

"Low blow, woman!" Jordan said putting the hat on. Jordan felt like an idiot. Lily winked as the girls walked back out. "Good looking snacks. I wasn't suppose to bring something was I?"

"Yes. Your job was to bring the dip here." Nigel said, "But I knew you'd forget so I brought some for you." Jordan smiled.

"What a friend." Jordan winked at Nigel. Bug wrapped his arm around Lily's slender waist. "I think I'm going to head out early."

"If I have to be here, Jordan, you have to be here." Garrett said.

"Lily, Garrett isn't wearing a hat." Jordan smiled smugly.

"Oh Dr. Macy, you have to." Lily handed him a hat. Garrett groaned. Lily fluttered her eyes.

"All right." He put the hat on and gave Jordan an evil look.

"I think, We should head up to the roof right about now." Bug said as he took Lily's hand. She nodded as everyone started to file out. One good thing about living in Boston was that you had a great fireworks display for New Years and the fourth of July.

"Who are you kissing when the ball drops, Jordan?" Nigel smiled. Jordan chuckled softly.

"We'll see." She said sipping her drink, "We should have went out to first night instead of having another party here." Bug and Lily sat down on the steps and snuggled.

"I like it here." Bug said. Lily smiled.

"So do I." She said softly. The couple held each other as they listened to all their friends chat and laugh with one another. Garrett glanced over to them every once and awhile.

"Five minutes." Nigel announced to everyone.

"Five minutes before we strike the New Year with each other." Lily winked.

"I can't wait." He hugged her gently. 

"I was thinking." Lily said, "that you could keep a toothbrush at my apartment." Bug smiled softly.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well because you're there enough." She chuckled, "You might as well have some things there for when you sleep over." Bug nodded.

"I think that's a great idea." He said kissing her forehead. Everyone began to count down. "Five, four, three, two, one. Happy New Year!!!" Everyone cheered.

"Jordan?" Nigel smiled. Jordan leaned over a kissed him softly. Lily smiled at Bug.

"Happy New Year." She whispered as she pressed her lips to his. They both hoped this New Year would be a wonderful one for their relationship


	6. Secrets

****

January 15th, 2003

The New Year had so far been wonderful for Bug and Lily. They barely spent any time apart. Why should they? They were in love and being in love was amazing. They had taken the day off so they could relax in bed together. It was something they boy deserved.

"Look what I got." Lily crawled into bed with a bowl of strawberries. Bug chuckled softly.

"Strawberries. I seem to remember me mentioning sex and strawberries were a good combination a few weeks ago." Bug chuckled.

"I remembered too of course." Lily said wrapping the soft blanket around her. "It's really cold when you get out of bed."

"That's why I'm not getting out." Bug chuckled as he picked up a strawberry. "Open up."

"All right." Lily giggled. Bug fed her a nice plump juicy strawberry. Who knew that there could be great strawberries found in the middle of winter? Strawberry juice began to trickle down Lily's neck.

"Let me get that for you." Bug leaned over and began to lick up the juice. Lily shivered slightly, feeling him begin to suck on her sensitive flesh. God, she loved his lips. They were so soft and kissed perfectly. Bug kissed up his way up her neck causing her to groan. He smiled brightly at her licking his nice lips. "Tasty."

"Mmmm, yeah." She giggled softly, "I didn't tell you to stop."

"There's no more juice though." Bug chuckled gently. Lily picked up another juicy strawberry and ran it down her neck.

"There's juice now." She said. Bug smiled and began to kiss her neck again. Lily smiled softly closing her eyes. Bug took a strawberry and began to trail across her collarbone.

"Opps. A lot of juice." Bug smiled.

"We can't have that now can we?" She asked, "I don't want to be sticky." Bug licked his lips.

"I'll take care of that." He said as he started kissing his way across her collarbone. Lily groaned softly lying back down on the bed. She picked up another strawberry and trailed it down her stomach. 

"Opps." She whispered. Bug smiled softly.

"We're getting really messy." He said. Lily shrugged.

"I don't care." She said, "it's really fun, for me anyway." Bug chuckled.

"It's fun for me too. So much fun." He said. "Not many men get to like strawberry juice off of an amazing looking woman."

"I bet there's more of them than you think." Lily smiled as she closed her eyes. Bug began to lick the strawberry juice off of her chest and then her stomach. This could get really naughty, really fast. Bug looked up at her with a mischievous look on his face.

"I'm glad we took today off." He said.

"This has been the best Monday ever." Lily squirmed underneath him.

"I love strawberries." Bug smiled.

"Me too, but you know what I love more than strawberries?" Lily asked. Bug chuckled softly.

"What?"

"I love making love to you more than eating strawberries." She said.

"Is that a hint?" He asked.

"Oh, maybe." Lily batted her eyelashes. Bug crawled back up next to her.

"I can take a hint." He leaned over and began to kiss her. They needed to have more Mondays off.

February 1st, 2003

Lily had a secret. She really wasn't sure if she was really ready to reveal her secret to anyone. She had to though. She was stressing out too much. Lily stared at Nigel as he worked. She cleared her throat.

"Nigel, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"You can ask me a dozen things." He spun around in his chair to face her, "What's up?"

"When you get a cadaver, do you sometimes run pregnancy tests?" She asked. Nigel nodded.

"Sometimes. It helps the case along a lot of the time, especially when we can get some DNA." Nigel smiled. "It's sad though sometimes. You think you're working with one dead person, but then you find out it's two."

"Yeah, it's a shame." Lily said.

"Is that it?" He asked. Lily nodded.

"Yeah. I guess." Lily bit her lip, "No…"

"All right." Nigel smiled at her.

"Can we have doctor patient confidentiality here for a moment." Lily asked. Nigel frowned deeply.

"Of course. What's wrong, lily?" He asked. "Are you and bug having problems?" Lily shrugged.

"No…I mean, problems may start to develop." She said.

"I don't understand. What's wrong?" he asked looking at his friend with concern.

"I'm late." Lily said.

"Late for whaaaaa…Oh! Oh!" Nigel said. "You're…pregnant?"

"I don't know." She said, "You cant tell anyone, Nigel, especially Bug."

"I swear I wont." Nigel said.

"I was wondering if you could check my HCG levels." She said. Nigel looked around the room and nodded.

"If we keep it hush hush which of course we will." He said.

"Thank you." Lily said softly. This was really happening. She was really doing this.

* * *

The day was dragging. Every five minutes, Lily looked at her watch. Bug walked into her office.

"You want to go get some food?" He asked. Lily shook her had.

"No…I get to finish this report." She said.

"Oh. Want me to bring you back something?" He asked.

"Sure. If you want to that is." Lily said, looking up her computer.

"I'll surprise you." Bug kissed the top of her head; "I love you."

"I...I love you too." She said softly as she watched him leave. He was so good to her. She didn't want anything to mess this up. Nigel walked in.

"He gone?" Lily looked at I'm and nodded slowly.

"Yes." She said softly, "Did…you get the results back?"

"Yes." Nigel said, "you're pregnant." Lily stared at him

"Wh-What?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure you're pregnant." Lily put her face in her hands and started to cry. Nigel frowned and shut her office door. "It's not the end of the world, Lily."

"That's easy for you t-to say." She whispered as she wiped her eyes, "Bug is going to freak. I can't tell him."

"He won't freak, Lily." Nigel said sitting next to her, "You need to tell him though He needs to know. It's his baby too. You can't carry this all yourself."

"I can try." Lily sniffled.

"You can try to hide it from him, Lily, but when you're always throwing up and you're eight months pregnant, it'll be hard to hide." Lily sat there just taking this all in.

"You're sure?" She asked.

"Yes," Nigel said, "You know what, Lily? Whatever happened, I'll still be here, I'll still be your friends." Lily smiled softly.

"That means a lot to me." She said, "Don't you have some work to do?" Nigel nodded.

"Yes." He got up and walked out quietly. Lily stared at her desk. Her life was completely different now. She was pregnant. She and Bug were going to be parents. What the hell was she going to tell Bug now?


	7. Finding out

****

February 15th, 2003

Week 8

At this point of the pregnancy, it wasn't fun. Lily had been terribly sick lately. This morning she could barely pull herself out of bed. The smell of one of her neighbors cooking breakfast had set her off and sent her off to the toilet. At this rate, she'd be lousing weight instead of gaining.

She still didn't tell Bug. She had been distancing herself from him. She knew he suspected something. Last night was Valentine's Day and she barely spent time with him. He probably thought she was having an affair.

Lily called into work. She just couldn't face another day at work, with all those smells, feeling like this. She curled up on the couch in her sweat clothes and hair up in a ponytail, and turned the television on. Someone knocked on the door. Lily groaned loudly.

"Come in unless you're a murderer and rapeist." She said. Bug walked in.

"Lily?" He looked at her, "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" She asked as she sat up. Bug chuckled.

"Not particularly." He smiled as he held up a bag. "I brought a muffin." He watched as Lily's face turned green, "I'll put it in the kitchen."

"Bug, you shouldn't be here." Lily said as Bug went into the kitchen.

"Of course, I should be. My girlfriend is sick. I need to nurse he back to health." He said. Lily ran her hand through her hair. She had to tell him. She couldn't keep this hidden another moment longer.

"Bug, we need to talk." She said. He walked back in and sat next to her.

"What about?" He asked.

"About us." Lily said.

"About us…What about us?" Bug asked as panic started to swell up in his chest.

"This is really important. You can't freak out on me okay?" Lily said. Bug stared at her with a slight frown.

"Oh God…You're breaking up with me." He said.

"I'm what?"

"Breaking up with me." Bug said putting his face in his hands.

"I'm not…But…" Lily took in a deep breath. This was hard.

"B-But what?" He looked at her with fear full in his eyes. He was so scared that she was still going to break up with him.

"I'm…Jeez…I'm…I'm pregnant, Bug." She finally said. He stared at her as if he didn't believe what she had just said. "Bug?"

"I ah…Are you sure?" he mumbled. Lily nodded. It was a typical man thing to ask that question wasn't it. At least he didn't ask if it was his.

"Yes. I've bee to the doctors. I'm about eight weeks along." She said softly.

"Eight weeks…" Bug whispered.

"I've know for only two weeks. I just…I couldn't have told you, Bug." Lily whispered.

"Why?" Bug asked. Lily's lip began to tremble.

"B-Because you'd freak. We haven't been together that long. I w-was so afraid that you'd leave m-me to do this all myself."

"You'd think I'd do that?" He asked.

"I d-don't know." Lily started to cry. It broke Bug's heart that she thought he'd do that. He would ever never be like that.

"Lily, we'll handle this, okay? We'll get through this. This baby was created from our love and that love will never change. This child is a blessing. All children are…" He had to be brave. For her, he had to be brave. Lily looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm s-so scared." She cried softly. Bug wrapped his arms around her trembling body, drawing her very close to his body.

"Me too." Bug said, "but I'll be here and we'll be just fine. I promise…We'll….We'll be just fine." If he kept on saying it, it would become true, right?

March 1st, 2003

Week 10

Things were a lot easier now that Bug knew she was pregnant. There were no secrets. No extra stress. It was nice. They were discussing about moving in together. They decided Lily's place would be best since it had a room the baby could be in.

The baby. Bug was now getting very excited about becoming a father. He had been buying gifts for Lily and her belly all week every time he left, even if it was just a tiny Mylar balloon or a large stuffed animal.

"Lily?" Garrett knocked on her office door and walked in.

"Garrett, hey." She smiled brilliantly. "Is there something you need me for? I know I've been forgetting some stuff lately."

"No. I just…I heard a rumour." Garrett said. Lily looked at him.

"Another rumour?" Lily chuckled. "What is it this time?"

"That you're pregnant." He said.

"Oh." Lily smiled, "That's not a rumour." Garrett stared at her.

"So, you're pregnant?" He asked.

"Yup. Bug and I are really excited about it." Lily said.

"Congratulations." Garrett said softly, "When…When are you due?"

"October 26th, but I hope I have it on the 31st." She chuckled.

"You love Halloween." Garrett said. "I'm happy for you, Lily."

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from you." She said.

"Yeah. I want you staying out of the morgue then, you know, all those chemicals isn't good for you and the baby." He said.

"I wasn't planning on going in there anytime soon." She said.

"Right…Congrats again." He said backing out of the room.

"Thank you." She chuckled softly. Garrett seemed to be very uncomfortable about the whole thing. He had a while to get used to it.

"Knock knock, Mommy." Jordan smiled walking in. "You up for food?" Lily shook her head.

"No, unless you want me barfing all over you." Lily giggled.

"All right no food. Sickness hasn't passed yet?" She asked.

"Nope. I'm excited for the food cravings to start." Lily said.

"I'll steer clear from you then also." Jordan winked, "Anything I can get you while I'm out?"

"I have everything I have ever wanted right here." Lily smiled tenderly. Jordan chuckled.

"Point taken." Jordan said as Bug walked in. "Bye Mommy and Daddy." Bug beamed proudly.

"Bye." Bug turned to his girlfriend, "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Lily asked as she stood up.

"Come on." Bug said as he took her hand. She woiuldnt question him. She knew better.

* * *

Bug pulled Lily into a jewelry store. Lily put the breaks on.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"Pick something out." Bug said. Lily stared at him.

"Why?" She asked softly. Bug looked at her as he took her hands.

"Because I want to marry you." He said. Lily's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"You wh-what?" She stuttered.

"I want to marry you. I have wanted to marry you for a long time now and now that we're having a baby together, I want to marry you even more. I love you so much." Bug said softly.

"Wow…" Lily chuckled softly, running her hand through her hair, "That's um…a big step."

"If I'm moving too fast, then tell me, Lily." She shook her head.

"You're moving just right, Bug." Lily said gently, "Any ring?"

"Within reason." Bug chuckled. Lily smiled and started to look through the rings. There were so many to choose from. There were cold bands, silver bands, and white gold bands. There were diamond cut diamonds, Pear cut, princess cut, so many to choose from.

"Can I see this one? It's beautiful. I'm a five." Lily said. The clerk took out a princess cut white gold engagement ring.

"Here you go." She smiled. Lily took the ring and slid it on her ring finger. It fit like a glove. It looked so nice on her slender finger. "How does it fit?"

"Perfectly." Lily whispered. Bug watched the excitement in Lily's eyes. It made him happy to see the twinkle. "I like this one."

"We'll take that one." Bug said.

"Very good. I'll ring it up." The clerk smiled. Bug took Lily's hand and took the ring off of it.

"We need to do this properly." Bug smiled getting down on one knee. He kissed her belly gently before looking up at her.

"Oh wow." Lily whispered, already feeling tear well up in her eyes.

"Lily, you're the love of my life and it would warm my heart and soul to take you as my wife." That was it, tears started to flow from Lily's eyes. "Will you marry me?" He slid the ring on her finger.

"God, yes." She threw her arms around Bug's neck, hugging him, "Yes I'll marry you." Bug hugged her back. They were getting married and having a baby. His mother would be thrilled. Life couldn't get much better than this.


	8. Happy Bug

****

March 15th, 2003

Week 12

Today was the day. Bug and Lily were going to see the baby for the first time. It was exciting. Their first photo in the baby album would be going in today. Lily walked up to the front desk.

"Hi. I have an eleven o'clock with Dr. White. It's Lily Lebowski." She said. The receptionist nodded and signed Lily in.

"You may go right in." She said.

"Thank you." Lily took Bug's hand, "We can go right in."

"I heard." He said nervously. Bug brought Lily's left hand to his lips and kissed her engagement ring. "We can see our little butterfly." Lily giggled softly.

"Our little butterfly in its cocoon." She smiled as she walked into the doctor's office. An older man stood up. "Good morning, Dr. White."

"Good Morn' Lily." He shook her hand; "This is your boyfriend, Bug?" Bug shook his hand.

"Fiancée now." Bug smiled.

"Congratulations." Dr. White said. "How are you feeling, Lily?"

"A lot better." She laughed, "The morning sickness has passed thankfully. I can actually eat."

"Very good." Dr. White said, "Jump up on the table and we'll take a look at the baby."

"Great." Bug helped Lily onto the table. He kissed her tattoo on her wrist. Lily winked at him. Dr. White pulled her shirt up and squirted the gel on her stomach.

"That's cold." She giggled.

"Sorry." Dr. White smiled as he started the ultrasound, "All right. Let's see what we've got here."

"A baby I hope." Lily smiled as she watched the screen in anticipation.

"There." Dr. White pointed to the screen. Bug smiled brightly. 

"It's gorgeous." He said. They stared at their baby. It actually looked like a baby. Okay, an alien baby. The head was huge, but its legs and arms were moving around.

"It's swimming." Lily whispered softly. Her eyes welled up with tears. "God, that's our baby, Bug."

"Seeing it…It puts everything into prospective." He said.

"It makes everything make sense." Lily whispered. 

"I'll take a couple of shots for you to take home." Dr. White said.

"When will you be able to find the sex out?" Lily asked.

"In A little more than a month probably." He said, "The baby looks perfectly healthy. The heart is strong. It's growing perfectly along schedule." Dr. White smiled as he wiped off her stomach.

"That's great news." Bug said as he helped Lily up.

"I'll see you next month to try to find the sex of the baby out all right?" Dr. White asked.

"Thank you so much, Dr. White. I appreciate everything you've done." Lily said.

"It's my job." Dr. White chuckled, "Here are your ultrasounds."

"Thank you." Bug took the photos and led Lily out. He smiled proudly as they walked out. "Our little butterfly."

"It's beautiful." Lily smiled looking at the photos along with her fiancée. "I can never thank you enough, Bug."

"What for?" He chuckled.

"For giving me Butterfly." She said, "I always knew I wanted to be a mother, but now that I am…God, the feeling is so wonderful."

"I know what you mean." He wrapped his arm around her waist as they stepped out into the snow; "I always wanted to be a father."

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Yup. One boy and one girl is what I wanted." Bug said opening the car door for her, "Now I'm half way there."

"That's what I wanted too." Lily said. Bug smiled at her.

"See? Some people may think we're moving too fast, but our destiny brought us together and we can't mess with our destiny." Lily smiled gently. Bug was so right. Everything was falling into place perfectly.

March 29th, 2003

Week 14

Lily looked around the nursery. Bug had just finished the second coat of white paint yesterday and as soon as they found the sex out, they could paint it the way they wanted it to. Lily put her hand on her stomach. It was already starting to swell. She couldn't it in some of her favourite pants, but the majority of her dresses fit. The front doorbell rang.

"Coming." Lily went to the front door. A well-dressed dark skinned woman stood there. "Maybe I help you?" The woman looked Lily over.

"Is Mahesh here?" She asked.

"No. He's at work." Lily smiled, "Who are you?"

"His mother." She said extending her hand, "Call me Mehli."

"Wow…Hi." Lily nervously shook her hand, "I d-didn't know you were in town. I w-would have cleaned more." Mehli laughed.

"No need to clean on my behalf. It's kind of nice that my son isn't here. It will give us time to talk." She said as Lily let her in. Lily was so nervous.

"Talk. Great. Can't wait." Lily said. Mehli smiled looking at the ring on her finger.

"Beautiful." She said.

"Thank you. I picked it out." She said, "I um…Would you like something to drink?"

"No I'm fine." Mehli said. "I'm glad my son is getting married. I've wanted him to do it for awhile. He is thirty after all. I wanted him to get a family soon. I'm very happy it's happening for him." Lily smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." Mehli said, "Mahesh is so happy. I am grateful to you for doing that to him." Lily blushed.

"I take it we have your blessing?" Lily asked.

"You have my blessings times a thousand." Mehli said. Lily breathed a sigh of relief. "So tell me. How old are you? Your religion? Are you close to your family? When are you due again?"

"I'm twenty-eight. I'm Jewish. I'm not terribly close with my family, but we talk every once and awhile. I'm due October 26th."

"Very good." Mehli smiled, "Welcome to the family, Lily."

* * *

Bug yawned as he walked into the apartment.

"Lily and Butterfly?" He called out; "I'm home." Lily stepped out of the kitchen.

"Great. We've been waiting for you." She smiled. Bug kissed her softly and bent down to kiss her belly.

"How has everything been?" He asked.

"Interesting." Lily chuckled.

"How so?" Bug asked.

"Good evening, Mahesh." Mehli stepped out of the kitchen. Bug's eyes widened and a large smile came across his face.

"Mother!" he raced over and hugged her, "What are you doing here?" Mehli laughed.

"I just wanted to come by and check up on you and Lily." Mehli smiled. Bug ran his hand through his hair.

"We don't need to be checked up upon." He said, "Did you eat? I can make you some pasta or a sandwich or whatever you want."

"I'm fine, Mahesh." Mehli smiled. "I need to get going, but I really did enjoy pending time with you, Lily."

"The honour was mine. I had a blast." Lily said. Mehli smiled and kissed his son's cheek.

"Let me know when you start your wedding plans, Mahesh and I will help out. Make sure you eat a little more. You look like you've lost a little weight. Get some sleep too. You look tired." She said kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bug grinned brightly. He loved it when his mother was here.


	9. Finding out

****

April 25th, 2003

Week 18

Lily rubbed her stomach and inhaled deeply. Twenty-two more weeks of this. She couldn't wait to have the baby out. She couldn't wait to find the baby's sex out. She couldn't wait for her back to stop hurting and for her ankles to be normal size. Bug was bringing home a surprise. Lily couldn't wait to see what it was.

"Okay, Butterfly, stop making me eat this much." Lily said as she pulled out some salsa and cheese. She popped it into the microwave and watched it spin around, "Hurry. Hurry. Hurry."

"Lily, you here?" Bug walked into the house.

"Making food…Again." She chuckled softly. Bug walked in.

"I see." He said, "Salsa and chips?"

"With cheese and Jalepenos." She smiled.

"Great. Having you been drinking water like you're suppose to?" Bug asked.

"Yes, Doctor." She smiled at her fiancée, "So…What do you got there?" Bug held up a hand held machine. "And what's that?"

"An ultrasound." Bug said, "I signed it out so we can have fun."

"AN ultrasound?" Lily's face lit up.

"Yup. Dr. Macy said have fun with it as long as I bring it back in the morning in one piece." Bug smiled, "I was hoping we can find the sex of the baby out tonight."

"Yes!" Lily squealed throwing her arms around him kissing him all over his face, "Can you do that? God this is so great!!"

"I can do it." He said as Lily grabbed her chips and Salsa.

"Great. Let's go do it." She skipped out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. Lily plopped down on the bed and began to eat. Bug chuckled as he watched her.

"Even when you're stuffing your face, you look sexy." Bug said. Lily chuckled.

"Well, thanks." She said as he pulled her shirt up. Lily winked playfully.

"Let's see what we see." Bug smiled as he started the ultrasound. Lily strained to see the screen.

"Dr. Macy was very nice in letting us use this." She said.

"Very nice." Bug mumbled, "There's the baby." He showed her. Lily smiled gently as she watched the baby move on the screen. It was so amazing to see something they created right before their eyes even before the birth. "There are the eyes, mouth, and nose."

"There's the spine." Lily giggled running her finger down the spine. "Little hands, little feet, what's that?" Bug smiled at her.

"Those are some ovaries." He said. Lily's face brightened up.

"We're having a little girl?" She asked as she looked at him.

"I'm pretty sure of it." Bug said with a proud smile upon his face. Lily covered her mouth as her eyes filled up with tears.

"A little girl." She whispered as she started to cry.

"Don't cry, Lily." Bug put the machine down and gathered her in his arms.

"I have to cry. I'm s-so happy." She cried, "We're having a little girl." Bug smiled as he brushed her hair off of her forehead.

"A little you." Bug smiled kissing her lips softly. "Thank you." They held each other tightly for the next few minutes. They couldn't believe they were having a daughter. Life couldn't get much better.

May 9th, 2003

Week 20

Twenty weeks into the pregnancy and the nursery was about finished. They had chosen a cute butterfly and flower theme since they called the baby Butterfly all the time. The room had lot of pink in it, but it wasn't overly pink. There was a nice amount of yellow, green, and blue in the room. Even the walls were blue. Lily and Bug had worked hard, but the room looked perfect. Lily tucked the pink sheet under the mattress.

"There." She smiled waddling to the door. 

"It's great." Bug said looking around, "We just need to get her clothes out of the dryer, put them in her dresser, and get some more books." Lily nodded with a smile.

"This is great." She spun around and looked at him. "We need a name for the baby."

"Now?" he asked, "I haven't really been thinking about it."

"Oh I have." Lily grinned. "I made a list."

"Oh…Okay." He followed Lily out into the living room. "What are they?" Lily plopped down into the couch and picked up the paper.

"Ella, Raina, Eden, Maya, Emily, Heather, and Cassandra." She said. Bug looked them over. 

"A couple of those have Indian background." He said.

"Really? Which ones?" Lily asked.

"Ella and Maya." He said. Lily smiled.

"Those are my two favourite ones." She said, "Which one do you like the best?"

"I like them both equally." Bug said, "Why don't we choose those two and then when we meet her, we'll be able to decide."

"I like that idea." She circled Ella and Maya on the paper. "AH, Butterfly agrees." Bug put his hands on Lily's stomach.

"Where?" Bug asked. Lily pressed his hand right below her belly button. Lily held her breath as Bug concentrated. Then he felt something. "That? Is that Butterfly?"

"That's her." Lily smiled proudly. Bug's lip trembled slightly. That was his daughter. His daughter was moving beneath his hand. The feeling Bug felt was indescribably. "Want me to make some dinner?"

"No." Bug said, "You rest and relax okay?"

"Make something with a lot of curry in it?" Lily asked.

"If that's what you want." Bug said kissing her belly softly. Lily nodded with a twinkle in her eyes.

* * *

Bug and Lily sat at the kitchen table eating Curry chicken and rice.

"I've been thinking." Bug said.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Lily giggled.

"Very funny." Bug said, "No. I've been thinking about our wedding." Lily smiled softly.

"Yeah. We need to set a date and everything." Lily said.

"I was thinking we should do it before Butterfly is born." Bug said. Lily stared at him with her fork in midair.

"Wh-what?" Lily stuttered.

"I want to get married soon." Bug said, "So we need to start planning a big church wedding."

"I don't want a church wedding."

"Temple wedding?" Bug asked. Lily slammed her fork down and got out of her chair.

"Don't want that either." She stalked out of the kitchen. Bug stared at the door. What the hell did he say? He got up.

"Lily?" bug walked into the bedroom, "What's wrong?"

"Is the only reason why you proposed to me because you didn't want to have a baby out of wedlock?" She asked.

"No!" Bug cried, "And you know that."

"Then why do you want to rush the wedding?" Lily asked.

"I just want to be able to call my wife." Bug said, "I want to give you a nice huge wedding. The wedding of your dreams, you know?" Lily shook her head.

"I don't want a huge wedding. I don't care how we wed, Bug. We can get married in a church, on the T, at revere Beach, or at city hall and I wouldn't care. I would be marrying you and that's all that's important to me." Bug nodded slowly.

"That's what I want too." He said pushing her hair off of her forehead. She looked deep into his eyes and smiled.

"June 4th." She said.

"What's June 4th?" He asked. Lily giggled.

"Our wedding day." She said. A smile broke out on Bug's face.

"Right before our birthdays. It's perfect." He said.

"Of course it's perfect. It's our wedding day." Lily put her arms around Bug and held him tightly. It was true. She didn't want a huge wedding. Maybe there would be five or six people but Lily didn't care. She would be marrying Bug.

See the room Lily and Bug decorated:

http://www.babyuniverse.com/kit.asp?id=865


	10. Mrs Vijayaraghavensatyanaryanamurthy

****

May 23rd, 2003

Week 22

Lily was freaking out. In two weeks she would be married. She managed to find a white maternity dress that would be perfect for their small city hall wedding. Only three people were coming; Jordan, Garrett, and Nigel. They had agreed to have a huge bash after the baby was born for family that way they wouldn't feel left out.

"Lily, I think the dress is fine." Jordan said looking at the white dress hanging up on Lily's office door.

"You sure? I can return it." Lily said. Jordan chuckled.

"It's perfect." She said as she hauled herself up, "I need to get going. I'm meeting Bug out at Border Café in Harvard Square."

"Have fun." Jordan said.

"Mexican food and a pregnant woman, oh you know we'll have fun." Lily winked as she walked out of the office.

* * *

Bug stood up with a smile when he saw his fiancée walk carefully down the stairs. His heart skipped a beat. She was so beautiful.

"Hey." He grinned taking her hand, "I have a table in the corner."

"Great. My favourite spot." Lily smiled walking to where he led her.

"I know." Bug pulled out the chair for her as she sat down, "I already ordered."

"Cheese burritos, rice, and jalepeno nachos?" She asked.

"Of course." Bug laughed. "I have a present for you."

"Bug, you don't have to keep buying my love. You already have my heart." Lily said as bug handed her a box.

"I know, but you needed this." He said. Lily smiled and pulled out a gold necklace; "Since your fingers are starting to swell, I thought in a few weeks you can put your engagement ring and wedding bands on it so you can keep them close to you."

"I love it." Lily grinned as she slipped it around her neck. "I totally will need this."

"I know." He smiled sipping his water. Lily ran her fingers over the necklace. "Mom said she'll book a hall Christmas time if we want to do the family thing then." Lily shrugged.

"We'll see. I just want to focus on our wedding first." She said, "Can you believe we're getting married in two weeks?"

"No. It's amazing." He said, "You're keeping your name right?"

"Of course." She laughed, "I love your name, but do you think Lily Vijayaraghavensatyanaryanamurthy has a nice ring to it?" Bug laughed.

"At least you can pronounce it okay." He said, "I'm afraid how bad the judge will mess it up."

"You can just correct him." Lily smiled nibbling on the tortilla chips that sat on the table. The waitress walked up to the table and placed the food in front of the couple. "Ooh yeah."

"Enjoy your food, Sweetheart." Bug said as he started to eat, "Did your dress come in today?" Lily nodded.

"Yeah. It's nice. Jordan said it looks great on me." She said.

"I'm sure it does." He said, "And Nigel did get a suit right?"

"Yes and its very nice." Lily mumbled with a mouth full of food. "He wore it in today to show me." Bug frowned.

"He wore his suit in?"

"Yeah. He didn't get it dirty." Lily chuckled, "God, Border Café is the best place in the world." Bug chuckled.

"It's all right." He said. "Have a told you how gorgeous you look today?" Lily looked at him and shook her head, "Well, then you look absolutely gorgeous today." Lily put her fork down with a soft smile.

"We're getting married in two weeks, you don't have to keep complimenting me if you don't really mean it." Lily said gently.

"Well, I really mean it." He said. "You take my breath away."

"And you take mine away or maybe it is just the salsa." She said.

"Gee, thanks." Bug smiled. In two weeks they would be marrying and Bug hoped their love bantering would never ever stop.

June 4th, 2003

Week 24

Bug stared at the floor as Nigel fixed his tie. He was getting married today. He was taking a wife. Lily was going to be his wife.

"You look great." Nigel said.

"All right." Bug whispered, "Lily still in the bathroom?"

"You know how long it takes for women to get ready." Nigel said.

"Yeah." Bug inhaled, "I feel sick." Nigel laughed.

"This isn't going to take a long time. The judge is judge going to ask if you'll take her and she'll take you, that's all." Garrett said.

"That's all?" Bug frowned at his boss, "That's not all. I'm marrying the woman of my dreams." Garrett nodded.

"I know. I'm happy." He said as Jordan stepped out of the bathroom, "Where's Lily?"

"Lily is throwing up." Jordan said, "Her nerves got the best of her." Bug bit his lip; "She looks gorgeous though."

"I should go check on her." Bug said. Jordan nodded.

"Be my guest." Jordan said. Bug walked into the woman's bathroom. He knocked on one of the stalls he saw Lilly's feet in.

"Lily?" He said softly. She flushed the toilet.

"I'm sorry." Lily said almost in a whisper, "I'm ready. I was just nervous."

"I'm nervous, scared, and terrified." Bug said as Lily opened up the bathroom stall. He stared at her in shock. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her white dress fit her snuggly; it showed off her breasts and her legs. Lily's hair was up, but she had a few curls that framed her face. Her make up was perfectly done also.

"There's no reason to be terrified, Bug." She said.

"I ah…I know, but We're getting married." Bug said to her.

"And we're going to live happily ever after." Lily smiled softly.

"Now are you ready?" He said taking her hand. Lily nodded.

"Let's go get married." Bug said softly.

* * *

Bug stared deeply into Lily's eyes. He felt sick to his stomach, but in a good way. She held his hands tightly.

"Dr. Mahesh Vah...ah…jay…" The judge muttered. Lily's eyes twinkled at bug.

" Dr. Mahesh Vijayaraghavensatyanaryanamurthy." Bug murmured. The judge nodded.

"Do you take Lily Lebowski to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes." Bug said, "God yes." Lily's eyes started to well up with tears. She couldn't believe this day had finally come for her.

"Very good." The judge said. Nigel, Jordan, and Garrett watched them with large smiled on their faces, "Lily, do you take…Mahesh to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Lily smiled brightly.

"Yes!!!" She squealed. Bug chuckled softly. Tears spilled over onto Lily's cheek.

"Then with the power invested in me and by the state of Massachusetts I now pronounce you husband and wife." The judge mumbled as if he was ready to get out of there. Lily and Bug looked at him. "Oh yes and now you may kiss the bridge."

"Finally." Lily threw her arms around Bug and sealed their marriage with a kiss. The three co-workers clapped behind them. Bug held Lily close. He ran his hand over her hair and pulled away from her luscious lips.

"We're married." He whispered. Lily smiled.

"Isn't it great?" She asked. Bug nodded.

"It is. Calling you my wife will give me such great joy." Bug hugged her again. They were married and in sixteen weeks their family would be complete.


	11. Taking Time

****

August 2nd, 2003

Week 28

Being married was utterly wonderful. Being able to say my wife and my husband was so fun to say. The past month was a whirlwind for Bug and Lily. Even Lily's belly got a lot bigger than it was a month ago.

"Do you realize I'm going to be a father in twelve weeks?" Bug asked. Nigel looked up from the microscope, "Twelve weeks."

"Getting a little nervous?" Nigel asked. Big looked at him.

"No…Who said that? Why would I be nervous? Becoming a father if g-going to be a wonderful experience." He said.

"Ahh, But I cant tell that you're scared shitless, Mate." Nigel chuckled.

"I am not. Getting married I was, but it's just a baby." He said.

"It's a human being, Bug. It's not like a plant or one of our patients." He said, "You can't go out and buy a new baby if this one breaks." Bug stared at him with a frown. He was right. Nigel was completely right. Bug ran his hands over his face and growled.

"What if I can't do this, Nig?" He asked.

"You can do it. You hooked the girl and now you can do this." He said, "I've seen you do some pretty amazing stuff all these years. You can raise a baby."

"Lily is nervous too." Bug said.

"She has a right to be." Nigel said, "She's going to have a baby. She's going to be in a lot of pain in twelve weeks." Bug nodded.

"I know." He sighed, "I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Nigel looked back down.

"Lily and I have been talking about after the baby comes and stuff and…Well, We were wondering if you would like to be our daughter's god father." Nigel looked back up with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" He asked. Nigel couldn't believe he was hearing this. Bug chuckled gently.

"Yeah, I'm serious." He said. "You're my best friend. Lily and I want it."

"We want what, Bug?" Lily asked stepping into the room.

"We want Nigel to be our daughter's god father." He said.

"Oh yeah. We really want you to be her godfather."

"Who will be her godmother?" Nigel asked.

"Well, we were thinking Jordan, but she can't really be reliable, so…We haven't really found one. Maybe when you get married, we'll like her enough to be her godmother." Lily smiled.

"I don't think so." Nigel chuckled.

"So?" Bug looked up at him.

"I would be honoured to be her godfather." Nigel wrapped his arms around Lily. He hugged her tightly. Lily laughed.

"Great." Bug patted his best friend on his back.

"Don't think I'm getting married anytime soon either." He said.

"Oh come on." Lily grinned brightly at Nigel, "I'm sure Mrs. Townsend is out there somewhere, Nigel." He laughed at her.

"Yeah and I call her Mum." He winked. Bug groaned as he looked at his wife. His eyes drifted to her stomach as she talked with Nigel. How could he be so freaked out about becoming a father?

"You ready to go?" Lily asked as she rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah, I am." Bug smiled as he took her hand. Lily returned his smile. He had been thinking about something serious. She could tell by the crease in his forehead. She hoped he was okay.

August 16th, 2003

Week 30

Lily stared at the woman that was in front of her sobbing into her hands. Seeing this scene was breaking Lily's heart. Why did this job have to be like this some days? Why did she have to be in this line of work? Because she really enjoyed it at times.

"Mrs. Greyson, I am truly sorry for your loss." She said, "I know it must be hard."

"Are you married Ms. Lebowski?" Sheryl looked at her with red eyes. Lily nodded slowly.

"Yes, Ma'am." She said biting her lip. Sheryl took in a deep breath.

"And this is your first child, correct?" Lily nodded again.

"Yes. She is." Lily said as she shifted uncomfortably. She wrapped her arm around her stomach. The look on Sheryl's face was horrible.

"When you see your husband and daughter be hit and killed by a drunk driver in front of your home, you will truly know how hard it is." Sheryl said as she stood up, "Good day." Lily watched as she left.

Lily's lips trembled slightly. She couldn't imagine, nor did she want to imagine, the pain Mrs. Greyson was feeling in her body and heart. She caressed her stomach. She would be devastated if she lost her little butterfly or Bug. Lily stood up and walked to Garrett's office.

"Garrett?" She stood in the doorway. Garrett looked up from a folder. He smiled softly at her.

"Come in, Lily." He removed his glasses. "You've been crying."

"Yeah." She said softly, "Pregnancy hormones. Could I talk to you for a moment?" 

"Of course." Garrett looked at his friend, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I suppose." Lily said with a shrug, "I was wondering if it would be possible for me to take some time off." He nodded.

"You want to start your maternity leave?" Garrett asked.

"No. I was wondering if I could have like a month off, but then come back. I just need some me time and some Bug time before this baby comes." Lily said. "I'm sure you can remember how it was when Abby was born." Garrett chuckled softly.

"Yes I do. You sure you only want a month off?" He asked. "You're entitled to your leave."

"Oh I know. I plan on taking it when she arrives." She smiled, "I want to work as long as possible. I just need this month off."

"Well, We'll sure miss you." Garrett said. Lily chuckled softly.

"It'll be training for when I really do take the maternity leave." Lily winked as she waddled out of the room. Garrett chuckled to himself.

* * *

Lily groaned as she picked up the box of stuff from her desk that she needed. It was getting too hard to do things lately. Lily hated that.

"You shouldn't be carrying that." Bug walked up behind her and took the box from her arms.

"Thank you." Lily said, "Thought I was going to drop it."

"Just don't drop the baby." Bug chuckled as he slipped an arm around her waist.

"The baby better start dropping sometime soon." Lily said as she walked into the elevator. Bug frowned as he looked into the box.

"Did you quit." He asked. She laughed at him.

"I'm taking a month off." She said, "Sometime so I can relax before the baby comes." Bug smiled.

"I think that's a great idea." He said, "We can have some fun."

"That was my idea." Lily gave him a quick kiss. "Even though I'm as big as a house."

"You're not as big as a house." Bug smiled, "You're absolutely gorgeous. I might keep you pregnant." Lily laughed.

"Don't you dare, Mahesh." She wagged her finger at him.

"Ahhh, Mahesh. You mean business." Bug stepped off of the elevator. "We'll see what I decide."

"You decide." Lily laughed, "I'm the one can with hold sex."

"Don't you dare do that, Lily." Bug chuckled as he led her to the car. Having Lily home and in bed would be fun even if she wasn't in the mood for any sex. He just wanted to wrap his arms around her growing body. He just wanted to hold her tightly.


	12. Complaining

****

September 28th, 2003

Week 36

Bug sat on the bench watching the leaves begin to fall on the ground. He glanced over to the lake. Lily was standing by the shore throwing bread to the ducks. She turned and smiled at him.

"This is great." She said softly. Bug nodded in agreement.

"You're looking very sexy over there." He winked. Lily ran her hand over her large stomach as she chuckled and turned back to the ducks. "There's a mommy duck, daddy duck, and a baby ducks."

"Is there?" Bug glanced over there, "The Mom duck is hot."

"Oh lord, Bug." Lily waddled back over to the bench and lowered herself down to the bench very carefully. Over the past month, her and Bug had been doing a lot of fun things together. They have been doing a lot of fun getting to know you things. They did rush into the marriage after all and there were still a lot of things the two of them had to get used to, "Work tomorrow."

"I know." Bug chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "You think you'll be okay? I don't want you to pop."

"I'll be fine." She chuckled, "So, let me ask you this. What do you want to do for Halloween?" Bug looked at her and smiled.

"I think I want to have a baby." He said. 

"I was thinking about having a baby too." Lily giggled softly.

"Great minds think a like, I think." Bug kissed her cheek.

"Are you nervous?" Lily asked.

"Nervous about what?" Bug looked at her.

"All of this." Lily said seriously, "I'm scared shitless about the whole labour thing, about the pain." Bug nodded slowly.

"I think its normal to be scared about that." He said.

"I'm scared…I'm scared that this baby will wind up another black mark on my family." Lily said softly, "I'm scared they'll come to try to see her. You know how they can be at times." Bug stared at his wife.

"Our daughter will be loved, Lily. She already is." Bug said, "Don't pay attention to your family. Don't pay attention to what they say. I know they seem like they want to help a lot, but don't let them guilt trip you into doing something you don't want to." 

"Well, They are not that horrible, Bug." Lily said with a sigh.

"I know." He said.

"They're just misguided." Lily sighed deeply; "We'll see how I feel when she comes. I'm just nervous about that I guess." Bug nodded slowly.

"Why don't we go to Newbury Street and buy a Rice Dream or something like that?" Bug suggested with a smile. Lily sat there for a moment just thinking about her family. She wished things between them were well, but they weren't. She shook her head.

"No. I just want to go home." Lily said softly, "I want to go to sleep."

* * *

Bug watched Lily as she slept. She looked peaceful, but yet she looked like she was having a frustrating dream. He sighed rubbing her stomach. She was taking so much on even though she was off. Bug got out of bed and picked up the phone. Just one phone call.

"AH hi…Is this Mrs. Lebowski?… Great. My name is Mahesh, well Bug…No not exactly her friend…I'm her husband." Bug said. He listened to the silence. "Mrs. Lebowski?…Early June…She is…She's due October 26th….A girl… I know, Ma'am. Lily is happy now. She doesn't really need to have your negativity now…and she certainly doesn't need that kind of language." Bug hung up the phone. He sighed deeply. Maybe it was a bad idea to call her.

October 12th, 2003

Week 38

Lily sat on the bed groaning loudly. She had been having a few Braxton Hicks contractions this morning, but they weren't anything to get excited about. Lily was so uncomfortable as she sat there. Bug ran his hands down her back and pressed his thumbs into her spine. Lily groaned once again.

"I want her out right now." She moaned. Bug chuckled.

"She'll be here in two weeks." He said as he kissed her neck.

"We're not having another baby." Lily said as she shifted.

"All right." He said with a smile. Lily narrowed her eyes.

"Are you laughing at me?" She asked.

"I wasn't laughing." He said as he got up.

"Yes you were." Lily said, "You're making fun of my misery."

"I'm not." He bent down and kissed her forehead, "Are you sure you want to go to work today." Lily nodded and stood up.

"I need to work or I will go crazy." She said.

* * *

Lily growled throwing her pencil across the room.

"Jeez, you could poke someone's eye out with that." Jordan said as she walked ito the room. Lily sighed deeply.

"Sorry." She looked up at Jordan, "What do you want?"

"To see if you were okay and you were still pregnant."

"I'm still pregnant. See?" Lily pointed to her stomach.

"I see." Jordan chuckled as she pulled up a chair; "You know what's going on around here?" Lily shook her head, "Well, there's a pool about when you'll have the baby." 

"Are you serious?" Lily laughed.

"Yeah." Jordan said, "I have Halloween, Nigel has tomorrow, and I can't remember the others." Lily rubbed her stomach.

"How much per guess?" Lily asked.

"Twenty bucks." Jordan smiled, "You in?" Lily nodded as she pulled out a twenty from her purse, "Betting on your own baby."

"Damn right. Give me October 23rd." Lily smiled.

"You got it." Jordan said.

"Hey, you think we can go out something and just have a drink?"

"A drink? As in alcohol?" Jordan cocked her eyebrow.

"No. A drink as in liquid." Lily chuckled. "I'm due in two weeks and I'm already getting restless."

"You just had a vacation." Jordan said. Lily shook her head.

"I know, but I need girl's night out." She said, "I will be strapped down with a baby. Maybe some kareokee."

"Kareokee…Maybe." Jordan chuckled as she got up, "You can sing?" Lily shrugged.

"Not really, but isn't that what having a girls night out is for? Doing stuff you don't normally do?" Lily asked.

"I suppose your right. Take care of yourself, Lil." Jordan said, "I'll get back to you about when I'm free."

"I'll make sure Bug baby sits." Lily grinned. She was already excited to go out. She was more excited to get her old body back. She felt like an alien had invading her body.

"Hey Lily of the valley." Nigel walked in. Lily chuckled. She wouldn't get any work done today would she?

"Hello October 13th." Lily smiled. Nigel blushed slightly.

"So you heard about the pool?" He asked.

"I heard and I'm betting." Lily said. Nigel chuckled.

"Good girl. I have a present just in case the little nipper is born soon." Nigel held up a pink bag. Lily giggled and grabbed the bag.

"Let me see." Lily pulled out a newborn Halloween costume. It was a butterfly. "Oh Nigel!!"

"Just in case you haven't bought a Halloween consume for her yet." Nigel said, "I saw it and I thought Lily would like that."

"I absolutely love it!!" Lily grinned, "Thank you so much."

"It's my pleasure." Lily placed the costume on her belly. So much for complaining about the whole pregnancy and being miserable. But now so was extremely excited. She wanted to see her baby girl in this costume.


	13. Birth of a Butterfly

****

October 26th, 2003

Week 40

9:32 am

Jordan stared at the body in front of her. Bruises all around the abdomen. Probably from a baseball bat. She sighed deeply as Lily walked in.

"Are you almost done?" Lily asked, "Mr. Potter is outside and he would like to see Marla." 

"He's a baseball player right?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah he is." Lily said, "Why?"

"Look at her bruises." Jordan said. Lily walked over and looked at the body.

"Ooh…Do you want to talk to him?" Lily asked. Jordan ran her hand through her hair and she sighed.

"I suppose so…" Jordan said. Lily smiled softly, rubbing her stomach. She drew in a sharp breath as she felt a warm liquid run down her legs. She looked down to see a puddle forming around her feet.

"Oh god…" Lily whispered. "Jordan…My water broke." Jordan spun around with wide eyes. She looked at her friend.

"Don't have a baby in the morgue." Jordan cried taking her hand.

"I'll try not to." Lily smiled nervously. This was it. The baby was finally coming. Jordan helped her out to the front.

"BUG!!" Jordan cried, "Stay here." Jordan ran to Bug's room, "Bug!" He frowned and looked up at her.

"God, Jordan, what's on fire?" He asked.

"Nothing, but your wife's water just broke." Jordan said. Bug's eyes widened as he stood up. His hands started to shake.

"H-her water broke?" He whispered. Jordan nodded with a smile.

"You're going to be a father." She said, "She waiting out front for you." Bug bolted out of the room and to the front where Lily was.

"Lily!" He cried gathering her into his arms. She chuckled.

"Hey." Lily smiled, "We're having a baby."

"So I've been told." He said, "Let's go. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay I guess." She said waddling to the elevator, "One contraction while Jordan was getting you and it hurt."

"I'm sure it did." Bug whispered. He was glad they put the hospital bag in the car. He never thought she'd go into labour at work. Lily took in a shuddery breath, as she looked at him.

"This is it." She whispered with a twinge of fear in her voice.

"This is exciting." Bug grinned at her. He was becoming a dad.

12:14 PM

Lily stared at the picture on the wall practicing her Lamaze. Her contractions were about five minutes apart, but she was only three centimeters dilated. She still had a long way to go.

"I brought you some juice." Bug said walking into the room.

"I don't want frigging soda." Lily glared at him. He sighed.

"What do you want then?" He asked.

"I want our daughter out of me." Lily narrowed her eyes.

"You've only been at this for like two and a half hours." He said.

"I want a short birth." Lily growled rubbing her stomach, "Come out, Butterfly. Mommy needs you to come out."

"She will when she's ready." Bug kissed her shoulder.

"Maybe it's only take five or seven hours."

"Maybe it will." Bug smiled at his wife, "But however long it takes. We know she it coming today." Lily chuckled softly.

"Did you call your mother?" Lily asked as she relaxed.

"Yeah. She started screaming and crying." Bug laughed, "I'd hate to see how she is when we give her the baby's stats."

"She'll go through….the…roof…" Lily started to groan as a contraction tore through her abdomen. It felt like she was being poked with hot pokers. Tears filled her eyes as she held Bugs hand. "Oh fuck…." She cried loudly. Bug took in a breath.

"Just breath, Lily." Bug said softly.

"Easier…." She started to relax. Lily exhaled, "Easier said than done." Bug smiled softly at her.

"Do they really hurt bad?" He asked. Lily gave him a look.

"What do you think?" She asked, "They feel nice?"

"No." Bug chuckled. "Are you sure you don't want this juice?"

"I'm sure." Lily mumbled, "Can you put in my CD? Maybe some Beatles will help all this pain." Bug nodded and grabbed her bag.

"Let's hope so." He smiled softly and handed her the Walkman.

"Thanks." Lily slid it on and closed her eyes. The pain was worse than she had expected. She knew it was going to her, but this was ridiculous. She was getting scared for the actual pushing part. 

Bug ran his hands over her stomach trying to will the baby out. He wished he could take all of her pain away. He knew she'd laugh if he told her that but it was true.

4:55 PM

Lily sobbed into Bug's chest as he held her. The contractions were getting even more painful. She was six centimeters dilated. She was moving along slowly but surely. Dr. White smiled at them.

"Why don't the two of you go for a walk?" He suggested, "Walkig helps the labour move along." Lily sniffled as she wiped her eyes.

"R-Really?" She asked. He nodded.

"Really, Lily. Go for a walk. It really does help. I don't lie. If you have a contraction, just hold onto the wall of your husband." He said, "There's a few other woman walking around here. Stop and chat." Lily sat up.

"I don't think so. I'm in no mood to chit chat." Lily said as Bug helped her out of the bed. "I don't want to talk to boring old couples." She slid some slippers on.

"Ready?" Bug asked.

"Oh more than you know, Bug." Lily said taking his hand. They slowly walked out of the room. A few nurses smiled at them as they walked along. "They know I'm in labour." Bug chuckled.

"Of course they do." He said. "You're here on the maternity floor in a hospital gown, nine months pregnant. They know."

"I just don't want them laughing at me." Lily said.

"Why would they laugh?" Bug frowned.

"Because they don't have lives." Lily waddled down the hallway. Another couple waddled towards them. Lily glared at them.

"Hello." The man smiled at Lily.

"Hi and Bye." Lily groaned. Bug chuckled softly as he rubbed her back, "Don't laugh at me." He held up his hands.

"I'm not laughing at you." He said.

"Oh Yes you are." She growled and walked a little faster.

"Lily, come back here." Bug asked. 

"No…" Lily groaned as another contraction ripped through her.

"Lily!" Bug ran up to her and caught her before she fell. Lily moaned loudly clutching his arms. "Breath and don't yell at me."

"Shut…Up." Lily groaned as her body shook slightly.

"Do you want to go back to the room?" He asked. Lily nodded.

"Please…" She whispered as she started to relax again. Bug wrapped his arm around her waist and led her back to the room.

11:11 PM

Lily shifted uncomfortably in the bed. She was tired and in pain. Her contractions were about two minutes apart. She knew it was about time. The baby may actually be born on her due date.

"How are you doing?" bug asked softly. Lily took in a deep breath.

"G-Get the doctor." She whispered, "I really want to start this."

"Really?" Bug asked.

"I need to fucking push, Bug." Lily yelled at him. Bug jumped.

"All right." He rushed out of the room to the nurse's station; "My wife is starting to push without her doctor."

"Tell her to hold her horses." One of the nurses smiled and paged the doctor. Bug ran back to the room and looked at Lily.

"He should be here soon." Bug said.

"Good." Lily groaned, "I can't take this anymore." A couple of nurses walked in and started to get things ready. She looked at Bug nervously; "I guess this is it. There's no turning back."

"I wouldn't want to turn back." Bug smiled softly as Dr White came in. "She's ready, Doc." Dr. White laughed softly at him.

"Let me see if that's true or not." He sat in front of Lily.

"Can I push?" She asked him. Dr. White nodded.

"On your next contraction you may push." He said. Lily's lips trembled. 

"O-Okay." She whispered. Bug took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I'm s-so scared, Bug." He smiled softly at her.

"There's no reason to be scared." Bug said, "We're having a little girl." Lily started to groan and squeezed his hand tightly.

"Pushing." She groaned. Lily gritted her teeth and pushed.

"That's it." Dr. White smiled as he put on a pair of gloves.

"Shut…up!!" Lily moaned loudly as she exhaled, "Oh fuck."

"We're having a baby, Lily. You can do it." Bug said.

"We'll see." She mumbled as she locked her lips.

"I _know_ you can do it." Bug said seriously.

"Pushing." Lily moaned again as she pushed. Bug's hands shook as he watched her. She had to be in a lot of pain. Bug gritted his teeth as she squeezed his hand. It felt like she was breaking it.

"That's it." Dr. White said, "You're doing great. Push harder."

"Oh fuck." She groaned. "I can't do this." 

"Yes you can." Dr. White said, "Millions of women do it."

"Oh don't give me that load of Bull shit." She said, "I am not millions of women. I am me and I am the one giving birth right now." Bug chuckled.

"I thought it was some other woman." She shot him a look as she started to push again.

"That's it, Lily. She's crowning. Harder...Harder…That's it." Dr. White grinned, "She has a lot of dark hair."

"You can see her?" bug whispered.

"Yes." Dr. White smiled, "Push a little harder, Lily and her head will be out." Lily gritted her teeth and pushed, "That's it."

"Oh mother of god." Lily whimpered as she licked her lips.

"Her head is out." Dr. White smiled at his patients.

"R-Really?" Lily looked down at him with teary eyes.

"Yes." Dr. White chuckled. Bug looked down between her legs.

"Oh my god." He whispered. His heart pounded in his chest. He was looking at his daughter's face. Bug took in a deep breath.

"Get…up here…" Lily groaned as she pushed again.

"Right." Bug ran up to her side and took her hand.

"This is the hard part, Lily. Her shoulders need to come out." Dr. White said. Lily whimpered as she pushed as hard as she could.

"Good girl." Bug kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Oh god!!! Oh god!!" Lily cried out loudly, "I c-cant do this."

"Yes you can." Bug said, "Just another push and we'll be able to hold our daughter, Lily. You can do it." Lily whimpered softly.

"I can't." She whispered.

"You can and you will." Bug smiled. Lily sniffled looking at him.

"Okay." She whispered. Lily squeezed his hand and started to push. Bug stared between Lily's legs as she pushed as hard as she could. The next two minutes happened so fast. All of a sudden, the pressure was gone for Lily. She looked down and saw Dr. White cleaning out her daughter's nose and mouth.

"It's a girl." Dr White smiled.

"Oh my god." Lily cried softly looking down at her daughter.

"Sh-She's gorgeous." Bug said. Tears streamed down his face.

"Yes she is." Dr White put her daughter on Lily's chest. Lily looked down at her. Her wisps of brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes were absolutely perfect. "Ten toes…Ten fingers."

"Perfect." Bug said giving his wife a kiss. They were parents.

October 27th, 2003

8:25 am

With pink balloons in hand, Jordan knocked on Lily's door.

"Come in." Lily smiled as Jordan walked in, "Hey."

"Hey mommy." Jordan tip toed over to the bed, "Oh look at her."

"Isn't she pretty?" Lily smiled. Jordan nodded as she touched the baby's hand.

"She's perfect." Jordan smiled softly, "Stats?"

"Maya Butterfly Vijayaraghavensatyanaryanamurthy. Seven pounds and four ounces." Lily grinned.

"Maya Butterfly." Jordan chuckled softly, "Perfect name for such a perfect little child." Lily smiled looking at her daughter. She was perfect. Maya was a blessing. Maya was an angel sent down from Heaven. Even though she was holding her, Lily couldn't believe she was here. The pregnancy was over and now the tiny human was here. 


	14. Parenthood

****

November 9th, 2003

****

Boy was it an adjustment to have a newborn in the house. Maya was a very well behaved baby, but it was still hard to get used to it. There were feedings every three hours, diaper changes, baths, and a lot of other things. Bug and Lily were running on no sleep, but they really didn't care. Maya was perfect.

Lily sat in the rocking chair as she fed Maya. Breastfeeding was such an amazing thing. Lily absolutely loved it. It was a fantastic bonding moment with her and her daughter. Bug walked in with a smile upon his face. Of course, he loved this also.

"Lunch is ready." He said softly. Lily nodded as she looked up at him.

"Okay." She whispered, "Maya is almost asleep." Bug stood there watching his daughter nurse. Her sucking motions soon began to slow and milk seeped from her mouth. Bug smiled softly.

"The two of you are so gorgeous when you do that." He whispered. Lily pulled away from her daughter and wiped her mouth.

"She's gorgeous." Lily winked and laid Maya in her crib. Bug wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I can't believe we created that, Lily." Bug said softly. Lily reached down and ran her hand over Maya's downy brown hair.

"It's amazing isn't it?" She smiled. "Our love created this."

"In a month we can try to create another one." Bug winked.

"Lord no." Lily chuckled as she turned Maya's baby monitor on, "One is enough for me right now." Lily smiled walking out of the nursery. Bug shook his head.

"One more in a couple of years." He said, "Okay?"

"We'll see." Lily winked as she went into the kitchen; "This smells really good."

"Grilled cheese and tomato soup." He said, "Not the most expensive lunch."

"It's perfect." She said as she sat down at the kitchen table, "Do you really need to go back to work tomorrow?" Bug nodded.

"We need to feed and clothe Maya don't we?" He asked.

"Yeah." Lily said as she spooned some tomato soup into her mouth, "It's going to be so weird not having you here. What if I can't do this alone?" Bug couldn't help but to chuckle gently.

"I will be home in a few hours and you know it. You can call me if Maya gets really out of hand. You know how much trouble a two-week-old can get into. I might as well call the cops."

"Okay, enough." She smiled as she picked up the baby monitor; "Can you hear that?" Bug frowned.

"Hear what?" He asked her.

"Exactly." Lily stood up; "She's not breathing. Maya's not breathing." Bug started to laugh. "Don't laugh she's dead!" Lily ran to the nursery and to the crib, "Maya, Maya, wake up."

"Lily, She's asleep. She needs to sleep." Bug said.

"Maya, wake up." Lily shook her daughter's feet. The baby opened her eyes and immediately started to cry. Lily scooped her up into her arms; "It's all right. Mommy's here." Bug sighed.

"Are you happy now? She's awake." Bug said to his wife.

"At least I know she's alive." Lily kissed her head. Bug growled slightly. He had to remind himself that Lily was a first time mother. She just had a baby two weeks ago. It would take a while for her hormones to taper off and for her to get used to the fact that she was responsible for another human's life.

November 23rd, 2003

Maya watched Bug carefully. He kissed her nose and looked into her deep brown eyes. One could get lost in them. She tried to smile, but her smiling muscles were still really weak. In a couple of weeks she would have it. She lifted her legs up and Bug grabbed on of her feet.

"Look at these little piggies. They are aching to be played with." Bug looked down at his daughter who was almost a month old. "This little piggy went to the market. This little piggy went home. This piggy had roast beef and this little piggy had none and this little piggy went wee wee wee all the way up Maya's leg."

"Ahhhhh!" Maya squealed. She startled herself with her little squeal. Bug chuckled softly and picked her up.

"You know what, Maya? Why would a pig eat roast beef?" Bug asked, "I never really understood that. Let's go see what Mommy is doing." Bug stood up and walked to their bedroom. Lily was sleeping She was curled up in a little ball. He chuckled and lay down next to her. He placed Maya between them. Lily opened her eyes slowly. She yawned and looked down at her daughter.

"Hey." She mumbled.

"Didn't mean to wake you up." He said. Lily stretched.

"It's okay. It's almost time for her feeding anyway." She undid her blouse. Lily helped Maya latch on and she relaxed. "I almost forget what it's like to not have a baby attached to you and what its like to sleep for eight hours a night." Bug smiled at her.

"Yeah, but would you want all that back?" Lily shook her head.

"No. I absolutely love my life." She whispered softly as her eyes started to flutter shut. Bug chuckled gently.

* * *

Nigel and Jordan walked into the apartment as Bug let them in.

"Where is my goddaughter?" Nigel grinned brightly.

"Lily is feeding her again." Bug said. Jordan held up her hands.

"I won't interfere with that." She said with a chuckle.

"Can I get you anything?" Bug asked.

"I'm fine." Nigel said as Lily walked out, "Hey there."

"Hey!!" Lily was grinning from ear to ear, "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see the mini Lily." Jordan chuckled as Lily held out the baby, "Yo, what are you doing?"

"Hold her." Lily chuckled, "She doesn't have the plague."

"Yeah, but…It's a baby." Jordan said taking Maya in her arms.

"You won't break her unless you drop her." Lily said.

"Don't be too sure that I won't do that." Jordan looked down at the baby. Her eyes sparkled when she looked at Jordan.

"I think she like's you." Nigel said.

"Well, what's not to like?" Jordan chuckled as she sat down with Maya. She held onto Jordan's finger tightly, "Hey there. My name is Jordan. I work with your mom and dad. I'm going to be a great influence in your life. I'm going to teach you so much."

"Oh lord." Nigel laughed, "Maya is doomed if that's true."

"Hey! I'm not that bad." Jordan said. Lily arched her eyebrow.

"Yes you are." She smiled. Jordan nodded.

"Okay, maybe, but what if Maya becomes a medical examiner? She'll need someone to teach her the ropes." Jordan said.

"She does have a father, you know." Bug said. Jordan smiled.

"I forgot." she said. Lily snuggled into Bug as she watched Jordan and Nigel play and talk to Maya. It was really nice to see this. They were really good friends.

"Jordan?" Lily said.

"You want your girl back?" Jordan smiled. Lily chuckled.

"Not yet." She said, "Do you want to be Maya's god mother?"

"What?" Jordan's eyes widened, "But Nigel is her godfather."

"I know." Lily said, "But seeing you with her and everything. She deserves a godmother. I would like it to be you, if you want."

"Bug?" Jordan looked at him, "Is it okay with you?"

"It's fine by me." Bug smiled.

"Wow…That's like a big deal." Jordan said.

"Yeah, but you won't be doing it alone." Nigel said to her.

"If you don't want to its all right, Jordan." Lily said.

"No. I want to." Jordan smiled at the baby, "Doubt I'll ever have one of these myself. I'll live vicariously through you." Jordan kissed Maya's forehead, "Little Maya Butterfly, you're in for a wild ride."


	15. Sick

****

December 7th, 2003

It was bitterly cold in Boston. The snow was almost knee deep after the snowstorm that happened last week. Moods were fried. Lily had started to pick up a few hours at work. It was only about fifteen or twenty hours, but it was nice to ease herself into the work. Lily stared out the window of her office. It looked so cold out there. Garrett walked into her office with a soft smile.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked. Lily shook her head.

"No. It looks like terrible driving weather out there now."

"You can at least go check on Maya at the daycare." He said.

"It's all right, Garrett." Lily chuckled, "Do I look like I need something?" Garrett shook his head.

"I just want to keep you happy so you don't leave us." He said.

"Leave you?" Lily sat up and frowned, "Why would I leave you?"

"Because of Maya." He said. Lily shook her head.

"I'm fine. Maya is in the daycare downstairs and she seems to be adjusting to that. Bug and I can check on her whenever we want." Garrett nodded as he pulled up a chair to her desk.

"Is everything else okay, Lily? I just want to make sure." He said.

"Everything is perfect." Lily smiled tenderly at him. "You and the others have made me feel very welcome."

"Good." He said, "Married life treating you well?" Lily nodded.

"Oh yes. It's amazing." She said, "I just…I never knew it'd be like this." Garrett chuckled softly.

"It's great when you can make it work." He said. Lily nodded.

"Oh yes. It is a lot more work then I thought it was going to be."

"Silly child." Garrett laughed, "Marriage and parenthood is tough work."

"Thanks for telling me now." Lily smiled, "I guess its time for me to pick Maya up and go home." Garrett nodded and got up.

"Go get your daughter and have fun. Cherish these younger years. They don't last too long." Garrett smiled softly.

"So I've been told." Lily smiled as she slipped on her jacket. "Have a nice evening, Lily." He smiled at her.

"I will."

* * *

"Sleepy little butterfly." Lily mumbled as she carefully got Maya out of her car seat.

"Let's hope she stays asleep so we can get some." Bug said.

"Hoping so." Lily walked up the steps to their apartment. "I really think Garrett is having a hard time adjusting to me being a mother." Bug couldn't help himself. He burst into laughter.

"Why on Earth would he care? He's your boss." He said. Lily frowned slightly.

"Because he's my friend too." She said.

"I know." Bug said opening the apartment door, "Just put Maya to bed."

"Yes, Sir." Lily mumbled as she shuffled to the nursery.

"Lily, I'm sorry if I upset you." He said following her.

"You didn't upset me, Bug." Lily said, "I just want you to be a little more nice towards Garrett, Okay?" Bug arched his brow.

"I think I am nice to him. He's my boss. I can't be mean to him. I might be fired if I am." Bug said. Lily chuckled gently as she laid Maya down in her crib. She looked at her husband.

"I know." She said wrapping her arms around him, "I'm so tired."

"Then let's go get some sleep. Maya will be up in three hours demanding for your breast." Lily laughed as they walked to the bedroom.

"I love being in demand." She said plopping down on the bed, "It makes a girls ego inflate." Bug smiled as he watched his wife undress. How did he ever become so lucky? This wonderful woman he had been pining for was his wife and the mother of his child.

December 21st, 2003

Bug kissed Lily's neck as she arched her back. She groaned loudly as Bug trailed his hand up her inner thigh. She gasped loudly.

"Oh god, Bug." She moaned. It had been so long since they had made love. Lily squirmed beneath his touches. She wanted him.

"I love you, Lily." He whispered looking into her eyes. He was fully excited. Lily's eyes sparkled at her husband.

"I love you too." She whispered just as Maya started to cry.

"Christ." Bug groaned. Lily frowned.

"Maybe she can wait five minutes." Lily groaned. Bug chuckled as he rolled off of her.

"Take care of her quickly and we'll continue this." Bug smiled. Lily got up and wrapped her robe around her. She shuffled to the nursery.

"Oh Maya, you could have waited for at least twenty minutes so mommy and daddy could have finished." Lily flicked on the light and smiled at her daughter. Maya was screaming her head off. "Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?" Lily picked her up and felt her hot forehead against her neck. Lily frowned deeply and felt her daughter; "You're burning up. Bug!"

"What?" He groaned from the bedroom.

"She's burning up." Lily bounced her daughter going into the room. "Get me the ear thermometer." Bug sat up.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"She has a fever! Go get the thermometer." Lily growled.

"All right." Bug got up and shuffled to the bathroom. Maya was screaming in her mother's arms. Lily bounced her.

"It's all right, Darling. We'll make you feel all better." She whispered.

"Here." Bug handed her the thermometer. Lily took it.

"Thanks." She mumbled and put the thermometer in her daughter's ear. "We'll get this done, Darling and get you medicine." Bug scratched his neck.

"What kind of medicine are we suppose to give her?"

"Baby medicine." Lily said, "I guess." Bug ran his hand through his hair as the thermometer beeped. She glanced at it and sighed, "It's one hundred and one point five."

"We have baby medicine?" He asked.

"In one of the unopened gift baskets." She said. Bug nodded and went to her nursery. Lily started to strip her daughter, "We'll make you feel better, Butterfly."

"Found it." Bug said walking back to the bedroom reading the label, "We're suppose to give her one dropper full."

"Okay, get it ready for me." Lily rushed to the bathroom and grabbed a wet wash cloth. "We nee to get that fever down."

"Okay, Hold her please." Bug said kneeling down in front of them, "Open your mouth, Butterfly." Maya was still screaming her head off. "Here we go." Bug squirted the medicine in his daughter's mouth and she coughed. Her screams got louder.

"It's okay, Butterfly." Lily gave her daughter her bottle. "I don't know what else to do for her, Bug." He patted his wife's knee.

"We're doing everything right." He said sitting on the bed.

"Maybe the medicine will knock her out." Lily rubbed her daughter's back.

"I don't think it will." Bug said lying down on the bed.

"Maybe it will okay?" Lily lay down and placed Maya in between them, "Maya, listen to Mommy. You'll feel better if you stop crying and just relax." Bug put the wash cloth on her pudgy belly.

"Maybe I'll call my mother just to see if we're doing it right." He said. Lily nodded.

"Please." She said. Bug turned over and dialed her number.

"Ma, It's me…Mahesh…Funny. Its Maya. She's sick…I know she's loud." Bug sighed deeply, "One hundred and one point five. What should we do?…We did that…We did…She did yeah…That's all?…Great…I love you too…Sleep tight."

"Well?" Lily asked. Bug hung up the phone.

"She said we're doing everything right. Just lay here and try to sleep. She'll be fine in the morning." Bug said.

"What if she's not?" Lily asked.

"Then we will take her to the doctors." Maya's screams started to fade into whimpering sobs. Lily smiled softly.

"See? I told you the medicine would help her sleep." She said.

"Good." Bug and Lily lay there watching their daughter fight to stay awake. Lily sighed softly. She was so sad to see her daughter with a fever and sick. But she supposed that this would be the first of many sicknesses she would be getting.


	16. Alone Time

****

February 1st, 2004

Maya reached up and grabbed the stuffed orange and pink butterfly that was hanging above her head. She squealed and started gnawing on it. Bug smiled softly as he watched her play. 

"Hey Maya." Bug said. Maya let go of the butterfly and rolled over onto her belly. "Good girl! You rolled over! Lily, Maya rolled over."

"Did she?" Lily walked out of the bathroom with a smile.

"I called her name and she rolled over." Bug grinned with pride.

"Oh I missed it." Lily knelt down in front of her daughter, "She's getting so big, Bug." He nodded.

"Our little butterfly is growing up." He said. Lily shivered.

"Shhh! Maybe if we will her to stay a baby she will." She said.

"I don't think that's how it works." Bug said, "We need to get going or we'll starve." Lily nodded.

"Food shopping, Love it." She said. Bug chuckled.

"You're such a liar. You hate food shopping." Bug said as he got up. Lily nodded with a smirk.

"And yet you make me do it still." She chuckled.

* * *

Lily looked over the cereal displays in front of her. Lucky Charms or Trix? Lucky Charms or Trix? On older woman, maybe around sixty years old, walked up to the cart and looked at Maya.

"She's gorgeous." She said. Lily smiled softly.

"We think she is too." Lily grinned as she ran her hand over Maya's dark locks.

"Is she part Negro?" The woman asked.

"What?" Lily looked at the woman oddly, "No…She's not part African-American."

"Her skin is dark." She said. Lily couldn't believe the audacity of this woman. "She must have gotten it from somewhere."

"Lily, I couldn't decide between chunky or smooth." Bug walked up to the cart holding up peanut butter jars.

"Smooth." Lily said, "This lovely lady was just commenting on our daughter's skin colour." Bug narrowed his eyes slightly; "This is my husband, Mahesh."

"You're one of them." The woman said.

"One of whom?" Bug was very confused, but he was slowly getting it.

"I can't believe you would marry and procreate with one of the man who had almost destroyed your country." Lily just had t laugh. She couldn't believe she was witnessing this.

"I'm not Muslim." Bug said.

"That's what they all want us to think." She said as she started to back away, "Enjoy being anti-American." With that, she was gone.

"I can not believe that woman." Lily said as she pushed the cart.

"Don't worry about it. It happens." Bug said. Lily frowned and looked at him.

"Does that happen a lot to you?" Lily asked. Bug shrugged.

"It used to happen a lot more. Now it's just little sideways glanced." Bug said, "It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal, Bug. People's ignorance is a big deal." Lily said.

"Yeah it is, but ignorance will never change. We'll always have that." Bug said. Lily sighed deeply. She couldn't believe she was raising her daughter in this nasty and cruel world.

"Maya needs some more diapers." Lily said. Bug nodded and kissed her shoulder.

"I'll go get them. Don't talk to strangers while I'm gone." Bug smiled and walked down the aisle. He wished he had been there instead of Lily to get the brunt of what the woman had said. He wanted to protect them. That would be a hard job, but he'd try.

February 15th, 2004

A night out alone with out the baby was a very rare thing. Lily and Bug enjoyed being home and being with Maya, but they really needed to get. Their marriage defiantly was being strained slightly and they knew they had to get out alone to save it.

Bug and Lily walked into the Elephant Walk. He grinned brightly.

"Oh, You gotta love restaurant that make you sit on the floor." Bug said. Lily chuckled gently as she removed her jacket.

"I suppose so." She said.

"You okay?" Bug asked as the waiter led them to their private table. Lily sat down on the maroon fluffy pillow on the floor.

"Yeah. Just hungry." Lily mumbled.

"Maya is safe. Nigel is a good babysitter." Bug said. Lily shook her head in frustration.

"Until he starts drinking and puts her in the oven to cook her." Lily said. Bug couldn't help himself. He burst into laughter.

"Nigel won't do that and you know it." He said as he picked up the menu. Lily frowned.

"Well, I'm sorry. It's hard leaving Maya. I've never done it before." Lily said.

"Lily, you put her in daycare almost everyday." Bug said, "This is nothing."

"This is different though." Lily said.

"Can you just try to enjoy yourself tonight?" Bug asked, "I want to have fun. We need this. We need time together." Lily sighed softly and looked at the menu.

"All right. We do need this. I know." She said as the waitress came up to take their orders. Bug and Lily gave them to her and Lily smiled at him. "Have I told you that I love you yet today?"

"No. I don't believe you have." Bug smirked.

"Oh. Okay." Lily smiled and sipped her water. She loved toying with bug sometimes. Maybe she could toy with him some more later on today. Bug looked at her with anticipation. "I love you, Sweetheart." Bug grinned brightly.

"I love you too." He said.

"Here's your food." The waitress leaned down and placed two large plates of great smelling food in front of the married couple.

"Mmmm. It smells delicious." Lily smiled.

"Let's make a toast." He said picking up his glass.

"All right." She said picking up hers.

"To our marriage and our daughter." Bug said. Lily clinked her glass against his.

"To our marriage and our daughter." She smiled as she sipped her water. "This is so great."

"We need to do this ore often." Bug said as he started to dig into his food. Lily giggled softly. She was just as hungry as he was.

* * *

Bug unlocked the front door and he and Lily tip toed in. Nigel was sitting on the couch reading Cosmo Magazine. He dropped it when he saw them.

"Hey. You're back." He said as he stood up.

"Yeah. We were getting tired." Bug said removing Lily's jacket.

"How is Maya? Did she behave herself?" Lily asked.

"She was an angel." Nigel said, "She was fussy for awhile when you guys left but then she got used to me. She was laughing up a storm." Lily grinned.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Nigel." Lily said, "Bug and I really needed this time alone."

"Anytime you need it, I am here." Nigel said.

"Thanks, Man." Bug smiled as he let his friend leave. Lily walked quietly to the nursery. She smiled softly. Maya looked like and angel as she laid there. Bug walked in and walked up to his wife. "See? Maya is in one piece." Lily smiled softly.

"I know." Lily said softly, "She's sleeping perfectly. Can we get some sleep now?" Bug nodded and pulled his wife to the door.

"Yeah. I almost fell asleep listening to you, Lily." He said.

"Gee! Thanks!" She laughed as they walked to the bedroom. Lily fell onto the bed with a yawn. Bug crawled into bed with her. They had a wonderful night just spending alone time together. 

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated Join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	17. Andy Pandy

****

March 18th, 2004

Bug shuffled down the hallway after he dropped Maya off at daycare. Lily was home in bed sick, but Bug couldn't afford to take another day off.

"Bug, you need to take the case in the room that's been waiting for ten minutes." Garrett stood in the doorway watching him.

"I know. I'm on it." Bug growled slightly. He walked into the morgue and grabbed a smock. Jordan stood in front of him.

"Good. I'm working with you." She chuckled.

"Lucky me." He winked, "Don't start with me today. I didn't get any sleep last night. Lily was throwing up every five seconds and Maya was fussy. At least after almost five months she's sleeping more." Jordan nodded.

"My god daughter takes after me I see." She winked.

"Oh great." He said as he pt some gloves on, "Okay, what do we got here?" Jordan pulled back the blanket and an infant lay on the table.

"They say SIDS, but we'll see." She said. Bug's stomach turned. He nodded.

"All right." He mumbled and put his goggles on. His hands trembled as he touched the infant; "There…There are small contusions…On her shoulders…" Jordan looked at Bug.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He said, "Give me the camera."

"Are you sure?" Jordan asked.

"Now please!" He cried. Jordan held her hands up and grabbed the camera; "This…This wasn't SIDS. Her bruises are on the back or her neck too. Let's flip her over."

"Okay." Jordan took hold of the baby and flipped her. Bug's stomach wouldn't hold back. All he could see when he looked at this baby's name was Maya. She looked like this baby.

"What was her name?" He mumbled. Jordan looked at the chart.

"Emma-Beth Grant." Jordan whispered. "She was eleven months old." Bug turned from the child and ran over to the trash bin. He started to throw up.

"I c-can't do this." Bug groaned. Jordan nodded.

"You don't have to do this. I'll have Nig help me." Jordan said. "Are you okay, Bug?"

"No I'm not!" He cried, "She was only eleven Months old. Maya is five months old and so healthy. It's not fair. Why would someone touch such a beautiful creature as her?" 

"Some people are messed up." Jordan said softly, "We see how bad people are every day in our line of work, but we have to separate our home life from our work life or we won't make it." Bug shook his head.

"We have to find out how she died." Bug said walking back over to the table. Jordan nodded.

"Blunt trauma to the back of the head. Right beneath her hair line is some discoloration." Jordan said. Bug looked at it.

"They hit her head off of the crib bar." He whispered. "Same width and shape." Jordan nodded and took a picture.

"She was probably crying and gave them a headache." Jordan growled. Bug nodded slowly. His heart was aching as he worked on this little girl. Why did things like this have to happen?

* * *

Bug cradled the sleeping Maya as he quietly walked into the nursery. He laid her down in her crib and gave her a soft kiss.

"Good night, my sweet butterfly." He whispered, "I love you with all my heart. I promise to protect you from all the evil and bad people in this world." Maya shifted in her crib. Bug smiled softly. His daughter was utterly perfect.

April 2nd, 2004

Lily ran the brush through her hair. It was so nice that it had actually gotten to be over forty degrees today. She was so ready for the winter to be over with. She hated winter. No, She hated New England winters.

"I want to go back down South." She said glancing out the window. Bug's eyes widened.

"Wh-What?" He stuttered, "Why? Don't you like Boston??"

"I love Boston, Sweetheart." She laughed gently, "I don't mean move back down there, but I would like to have a trip down there this summer. Maya would love it." Bug sighed with relief.

"Yeah. She would love it." He said, "I've never really been down there. I think we should go to England. Maya will love that, I believe." Lily nodded.

"We can go if you want. We'll need to save up." She said, "Maybe down South this summer and next summer we'll go to England."

"We need to start saving." He said as Maya started to cry from her crib. He sighed softly.

"I'll go get the butterfly." Lily said as she left the room. Maya was trying to pull herself on her unstable legs. Lily smiled softly at her daughter. "Did you have a good nap, Little one?" Maya lifted up her arms as soon as she saw Lily. She scooped up the brunette.

"Hey, Lily?" Bug called out from the bedroom. Lily walked in with Maya.

"Yes, Sweetie?" She plopped down on the bed and started to strip Maya.

"When do you want to have another baby?" Lily glanced up.

"Oh… God, I don't know." Lily said, "A couple of years I think."

"So you _do_ want more?" He asked. Lily nodded.

"I would love two more." She said. Bug's face brightened up.

"That's great." He said as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." He got up and went to the door. No one was there but there was a boxed Pizza sitting there. Bug picked it up. "Someone sent us a pizza."

"Pizza? I was going to order one for dinner tonight." Lily said walking out.

"Andy's Pizzeria, New York City, Hmmmm." Bug frowned deeply as he looked at the box, "Why would someone order a pizza from al the way there?" Lily stood there for a moment staring at him.

"Andy's pizzeria?" She asked. Bug nodded. Lily bolted for the door and ran outside, "Andy??" Lily's brother stepped out from around the corner.

"Hey Sis." He said. Lily was floored.

"What are you doing here??" She asked as she hugged him.

"I thought I'd bring you some pizza." Andy chuckled. Lily smiled brightly.

"You did it, Andy. You opened your own pizzeria." Lily said.

"I told you I would do it." He said. "It's pretty successful."

"That's great, Andy." Lily smiled softly as Bug walked out into the hallway with Maya in his arms.

"Lily?" Bug looked at her. He recognized the guy but couldn't place him.

"Bug….Oh! Andy, this is my husband, bug, and Our Daughter, Maya." Lily smiled proudly.

"Maya. Mom said you were having a baby." Andy grinned, "Bug…Hey." Bug nodded.

"Hey." He said looking at Lily. "Why don't you guys come inside so the neighbors don't call the cops." Lily smiled as she brought Andy inside.

"She's gorgeous." Andy said as he looked at Maya. She clapped her hands as she looked at her uncle.

"I think so." Lily said running her hand through her brown hair. "How long are you in town for, Andy?" Andy shrugged.

"Just for a couple of days." He said, "I hope I can spend some time with you and your family. I know I haven't been in touch for awhile." Lily nodded.

"It's okay though." She said, "You've been busy opening your own pizzeria. I understand." Andy smiled at his sister. "Well, Why don't you sit down and relax. Bug will get you some coffee." Bug stood up.

"Right, Coffee." Lily smiled softly at her brother. It was very strange to have Andy right here, sitting here in her living room. Last time she spoke with him on the phone it hadn't been very cordial. Now…Now he was being very nice towards her. Lily wasn't going to mention anything. She didn't want to jinx this.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	18. Resting

****

May 2nd, 2004

Lily winced as the tattoo needle dug into her hip. Bug watched her.

"I'm going to throw up." He said. Lily giggled softly.

"It's not bad sweetheart. You should get one." She said.

"No…it's okay. You can be the illustrated woman." Bug said as the tattoo artist drew a "MBV" on her hip. Bug smiled softly. Lily swore up and down she wouldn't be getting more tattoos but then Bug mentioned she should get Maya's initials and She fell in love with the idea.

"It doesn't hurt. My wrist hurt more." Lily said. The Tattoo artist chuckled softly as he drew wings off of the initials. "When we have more kids, I'll put their initials flying near Maya's."

"Do what you want." Bug mumbled as he watched the tattoo artist wipe off Lily's hip.

"Done." He said. He held up a mirror and Lily grinned brightly.

"I love it." She said, "Thank you!" Bug smiled slightly.

"I still don't understand why you get this done. It's unnecessary pain." He said helping her up.

"If I can go through childbirth I can do this." She winked as she paid the man, "We better get back before Jordan burns the house down."

* * *

Lily and Bug walked in to find Maya and Jordan sound asleep on the couch. Maya was cuddled into Jordan's chest. Lily chuckled.

"Looks like Butterfly wore her out." She whispered.

"I think it was the other way around." Jordan said opening her eyes, "How's the new tat?" Lily pulled her pants down slightly.

"Like it?" Lily smiled. Jordan nodded as she wrapped her arms around Maya as she sat up.

"It's pretty cool." Jordan said.

"Did Maya give you a lot of trouble?" Bug asked. Jordan shook her head.

"No she was great. She was standing by herself." She said.

"Standing by herself?" Lily smiled brightly.

"Yeah and was pulling things off of the table." Jordan chuckled.

"I can't believe I missed that." Lily sighed softly as she took her daughter.

"Don't worry." Jordan said running her hand through her long locks, "She'll be crawling and walking and getting in trouble for you guys soon enough." Bug chuckle softly.

"Gee, thanks. I can't wait." He said. Jordan held out her hand. Bug looked at her oddly, "What do you want?"

"Payment. My baby sitting skills don't come for free." Jordan said. "Goddaughter or not." Lily giggled as she changed Maya's diaper.

"Give her twenty." Bug gave Lily a look but gave Jordan the money anyway. Jordan smiled gratefully.

"Thank you kindly." Jordan stuffed the money into her pocket; "I'll see you guys at work tomorrow."

"Bye." Lily buttoned up Maya's pants as Jordan left. "What are you going to say when Maya ask for a tattoo?" Bug couldn't help but to laugh.

"I will tell her no." Bug said picking up Jordan's dishes.

"What if she's sixteen?" Lily asked.

"Then a double no." Bug said walking into the kitchen. Lily sighed deeply.

"Would you rather her get it by a professional or in the garage with a shared needle?" Lily asked picking Maya up.

"Neither." Bug said turning to his wife. "Honest."

"I would rather have her get one by a professional." Lily said. Bug shook his head.

"I guess." He shrugged, "But she's not even walking yet so we shouldn't worry about her getting tattoos just yet."

"I'm not the one worrying about anything." Lily commented and sat down. She would change Bug's mind on the whole tattoo thing in the next fourteen years. She'd make him get one. She knew she could crack him.

June 16th, 2004

It was starting to get warmer in Boston. The snow had melted and people were starting to wear tank tops. Bug tiptoed into the bedroom. Lily and Maya were both taking naps. He smiled when he saw Maya's big eyes open. She was gnawing on Lily's hair. "Don't do tat." Bug whispered to the seven and a half-month-old. He pulled Lily's hair out of her mouth. Lily stirred slightly, "Don't wake mommy up, Butterfly." He whispered as Maya smacked Lily's face playfully.

"Sleep." Lily mumbled. Maya was giggling as Lily opened her eyes, ""How long have I been asleep?"

"Two hours." Bug smiled as Maya clawed at Lily's shirt.

"I didn't mean to sleep that long." Lily pulled her shirt up and Maya immediacy started to nurse. The baby snuggled in against her breast. Bug smiled.

"It's okay. I got a couple loads of laundry done." He said.

"Thanks." Lily said softly.

"It's hot today. Do you want to go to the beach?" Bug asked.

"Me in a bathing suit?" Lily laughed, "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Bug asked her.

"I haven't exactly lost all my pregnancy weight, Sweetheart." Lily said.

"Sure you did." Bug said, "But you don't need to wear a bathing suit. We can just pack some food and show Maya the waves. It'll be a pre-birthday celebration for you until I can spoil you tomorrow." A soft smile came across Lily's face.

"Give us fifteen minutes to get ready and we'll go." Lily said. Bug kissed Lily's head and stood up.

"All right. I'll make some food to bring along." Bug said.

* * *

Lily laid out the blue blanket on the sand. Maya looked around her with large eyes. She had never seen any of this before.

"Isn't this great?" Bug asked his daughter as he sat down. Maya cooed as she looked at the waves. He knelt down and splashed the water. Maya gasped. Lily sat down and watched them.

"She likes the water?" She asked. Bug nodded.

"It seems so." Bug lay back down. Maya got up on her legs and hands and started to crawl to the water's edge. Lily watched her carefully. Bug watched Lily's dance with excitement.

"This is a great birthday present." She smiled. Bug nodded as he watched her.

"What are you thinking about?" Bug asked. Lily blushed slightly.

"That this is going to be a great birthday present." She laughed. He shook his head.

"No, I saw something else in your eyes." He said, "What was it?" lily chuckled as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Just about next time." She said. Bug sat up on his elbows and looked at her.

"Next time?" He asked. Lily nodded and snuggled into him as she watched Maya.

"Next time we have a baby." She said, "I've been thinking about that a lot lately."

"Really?" he asked. Lily nodded.

"Maya is crawling and getting older every day. I miss when she was totally dependent on us." Lily said.

"It's not like she's starting school or anything." He said.

"I know. I just would like Maya and her little brother to be close in age." Lily said. "They'll be closer being close in age."

"Sounds good. When do you want to start trying?" he asked his wife. Lily growled slightly.

"Now." She winked. Bug glanced at Maya who was playing quietly in the sand. He grinned. He was married to a very bad woman and he loved it.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	19. Stabbed in the heart

****

June 30th, 2004

Bug just turned thirty-two. He knew he wasn't old, but he couldn't help but to feel like it sometimes. Luckily, Lily had just turned thirty so they were facing older age together.

"Bug, come take a look at this." Nigel mumbled from the microscope. Bug walked over to his friend and peered at what he was looking at.

"Mold." Bug commented.

"Not just any mold. Take a closer look." Nigel said. Bug sighed looked ito the microscope. A smile came across his face.

"African Titsy Mold?" Bug asked.

"In the flesh…so to speak." Nigel said, "Came in on a cadaver of an English teacher. She hasn't travel in five years, but five years ago she traveled to African." Bug stared at him.

"How did the mold get on her five years later then?" he asked. "The mold only comes from the Titiapa worm." Nigel nodded.

"Maybe one stowed away in her luggage." He said.

"A five year old Titiapa worm? Wow…We have to find that worm…It'll be the oldest living one ever." He said. "They only love for three years."

"Then lets go worm hunting."

* * *

Lily sat at her desk staring at the stack of folders. She had a line of people outside her office. She had to get on this quickly or she'd have a riot on her hands. She stood up in time to watch her door being kicked in. She cried out as a man barged in.

"I am here to speak with…Mrs….V…something." He growled.

"That's me." She smiled and extended her hand.

"Where is my wife?" He asked.

"What's your name?" Lily asked calmly. Her nerves were running a mile a minute though.

"Alexander Franklin." He said, "My wife. Now!!" Franklin...Franklin. Right, His wife Stephanie killed herself.

"How may I help you, Mr. Franklin?" Lily asked.

"Where is she?" Alexander hissed.

"She's in the morgue. I can send for her so you could say goodbye to her." Lily said. Alexander shook his head.

"SHES NOT IN THE MORGUE!!!" He yelled.

"I um…Would you like my to send for her?" Lily asked again.

"SHES NOT DEAD!!!!!" Alexander yelled as he pulled a knife out from his pocket. Lily threw her hands up.

"Mr. Franklin, I'd put that away if I were you. Nothing good could come from that." She said. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"Don't take her away from me!!! She's all I got." He said.

"Then, put the knife away. Stephanie wouldn't want you to be anything stupid." Lily said. Alexander's eyes glazed over.

"Don't say her name." He said coldly.

"What do you want me to do, Alexander?" Lily asked. She glanced out the window. No one was in her line of vision.

"Bring Stephanie back to me so we can go to my parents." He said as he started to cry Lily bit her lip.

"Do you have children?" She asked. Alexander shook his head.

"We're trying to adopt. Can I have her now?" He asked.

"She's dead, Alexander." She softly.

"NO SHE'S NOT!!!" He screamed. He threw his arm out, jabbing the knife into Lily's chest. Her eyes widened as she was blinded by pain. Several more stabs come onto her body before she collapsed in a pool of blood.

* * *

Bug and Nigel crawled on the floor looking for the worm.

"This is like looking for a needle in a haystack." Bug said.

"Or worm in a house." Nigel said shining the flashlight underneath the couch, "This is impossible, mate."

"It's not impossible." Bug said, "We'll make so much money if you can do this."

"We? Money?" Nigel nodded and continued to crawl around on the floor, "I never thought this would be how my career would wind up." Bug chuckled.

"You've been in worse situations." He said lifting up the carpet.

"True." He said looking in a potted plant, "What if we stepped on it?" Bug groaned.

"Don't say that." He said, "And if the office pages me one more time, I will scream. I'm not letting this worm go."

"They're paging me too." Nigel chuckled, "Dr. Macy is going to be pissed." Bug shrugged.

"He'll thank us when we find this worm." He said. A knock came upon the door and Jordan walked in, "Hey, Jordan."

"Hey…" She said, "What are you guys doing?"

"Searching for a worm." Nigel said, "Wanna join us?"

"Not particularly. We've been trying to get a hold of you." She said. Bug nodded.

"We've been ignoring the pages until we could find the worm."

"It's not work related." Jordan said.

"Then what is it, Love?" Nigel asked.

"It's Lily. She um…She had a patient who…who was irate about loosing his wife. He blamed Lily." Jordan said. Bug looked up at her; "H-He had a knife, bug…He stabbed Lily five times."

"What?" Bug whispered. The colour drained from his face.

"She's pretty bad, Bug. She was rushed to the ER." Jordan said. Her heart was breaking as she looked at the look on his face.

"I-Is she okay?" Bug croaked. Jordan shook her head.

"I don't think so. He punctured her lungs and she lost a lot of blood." Jordan whispered. "They took her up to surgery to try to repair the damage." Bug stood up and dusted off his pants.

"Sh-She….um…" Bug ran his hand through his hair.

"Let's go." Jordan extended her hand. Bug's lips trembled. Here he was looking for the goddamn worm and his wife almost killed.

* * *

Bug paced back and forth. His heart was standing still in his chest. He was hurting so much. His wife was in the OR, trying to live. Garrett looked at Bug and touched his arm.

"Want me to go pick Maya up and take her back to my place?"

"You don't have to." Bug whispered. Garrett nodded.

"I will. Maya shouldn't have to stay in day care all night." Garrett said, "It'd be a pleasure. Call my cell when you want me to bring her here."

"Thank you." Bug said softly. He started to pace again. Everyone's eyes were on him. He could feel them burning into him. Where was the doctor? He wanted to know how Lily was.

"She'll be okay." Jordan whispered to Nigel.

"I know, Love." He said as he slid his arm around her shoulders. A doctor walked in. Bug's eyes widened.

"My wife. How is she?" He asked. Dr. Cowell took his hat off.

"She's alive." He said. Bug breathed a sigh of relief. "She lost a whole lot of blood. We were able to fix the damage to her lungs, but the recovery will be the hardest part for he. She'll need to stay in the hospital for awhile."

"She'll be okay?" He asked.

"If infection doesn't set in, she'll be fine." He said, "You may go see her if you want. She's not awake and probably won't be until tomorrow." Bug nodded slowly.

"Thank you." He said. Dr. Cowell extended his arm.

"Follow me." Bug shuffled down the stairs. His heart pounded in his chest as he stepped into Lily's room. His lips quivered as he stared at his wife. She was a pale as a ghost. She had tubes coming from almost every inch of her body. She didn't look like his sweet Lily. Bug went to her bedside and took her limp hand.

"Lily?" He whispered. Bug kissed her hand tenderly. A few tears slid down his face, "I wish I could take all of your pain away. I wish I could have shielded you for all the bullshit that goes on in the world. You have to be okay. Maya and me need you."

Bug started to cry. He never thought he would be put in this situation. His heart was aching for his true love to be okay. Why did something like this have to happen to her? She was the kindest person in the whole world. She didn't deserve this.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	20. Recovery

****

July 14th, 2004

The past two weeks had been so hard for Lily. The pain at times was too much to bear. She never thought recovery would be this hard. She pressed the button to make the bed go up. She groaned loudly. She had been thirty for barely a month and already it was horrible.

"God." Lily grunted. She was being released in a couple of days and she couldn't wait. Bug walked in with Maya in his arms.

"You're awake." Bug said. Maya clapped her hands.

"Yeah. I'm awake." She said. "Unfortunately." Bug sat on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"I just want to go home and be with my family." Lily reached out and touched Maya's leg.

"Mama! Mama!" She squealed. Lily's frowned immediately turned into a grin.

"She's talking." Lily said softly. Bug nodded and put Maya on the bed.

"She's been doing it for the past week." Bug said. Lily smiled weakly. 

"I've been thinking about something a lot lately, Bug." Lily whispered. Bug looked at Lily questionably, "I'm quitting my job."

"What?" Bug's eyes widened, "Why??"

"Because I was stabbed." Lily said.

"But you love your job, Lily. You love helping people. You can't leave us again." Bug said. Lily sighed taking Maya's hand.

"I have a degree, bug. I can get job anywhere with it. People are always looking for grieve counselors or even therapists." Lily said, "I can't risk it again, bug. We have a daughter. I need to think of her. It's not like I'm asking for a divorce. Nigel and Jordan will still be Maya's godparents. They're my friends."

"Is this what you really want, Lily?" He asked. She nodded.

"I want to try it out." She said.

"Fine. I'm your husband and I will stand by with whatever you decide. Its going to be hard not seeing you at work." He said. Lily couldn't help but to giggle.

"Like I said, we're not getting a divorce." She winked playfully.

"I know." He said. "Did your doctor sign you out?"

"Yes he did." Lily smiled softly, "You need to help me get dressed."

"I would be honoured to." Bug said helping her out of bed.

"Thanks." Lily said, standing up straight. She grunted loudly. Bug put Maya down onto the floor and grabbed Lily's clothes.

"When we get home, we'll get you in our bed and I'll serve you some dinner." Bug said helping her put her shirt on. Lily winced slightly. She hated that she was still in pain.

"Sounds good to me." She said, "I need to call Garrett then too."

"That can wait." Bug said as he started to pull her skirt up her legs. "Just focus on your full recovery." Lily nodded. She hated this. She hated depending on others for help.

"I just want to be home with my family." She said. Bug smiled as he gathered her things.

"You ready?" He asked. Lily nodded.

"Take me home." She said softly.

* * *

It felt good being in her own bed and in her own PJ's and slippers. She could smell Bug cooking and hear Maya giggling. It was so much better than being in the hospital, but why did Lily feel so restless? She just wanted to run and hide away from everyone.

July 28th, 2004

The past two weeks had been so hard for Lily. She missed her job at the medical examiner's office, but she knew she couldn't return even though Garrett had increased the security there. That made her feel a little bit better about having Bug work there now. Lily had been trying hard to find a job. Not many people were looking for a person with her terrific qualifications. She was amazed at that fact.

Lily walked up the steps of Medford High School, about twenty-five minutes away from Boston. They were looking for a guidance counselor. It wasn't the ideal job for Lily, but this was a good springboard for a bigger career.

"Excuse me, I have an appointment with Mrs. Lombardo." Lily said as she walked into one of the offices.

"Mrs. Lebowski-Vah…um…" The secretary looked at the book.

"Ms. Lebowski is fine." She chuckled softly.

"Okay. Mrs. Lombardo is waiting for you in her office. It's right down the hallway." She said. Lily nodded and walked down the hallway and found Mrs. Lombardo's office.

"Ma'am?" Rita looked up from her computer and smiled.

"You must be Lily." She stood up extending her hand.

"I am. Pleased to meet you." Lily said shaking her hand.

"Like wise. Have a seat." Rita said, "I've gone over your resume and it's glowing. You're over qualified for this position."

"Oh." Lily said softly, "I understand." Rita chuckled.

"I didn't say you couldn't have it." Rita said, "You have children?"

"Yeah one. She's nine months old." Lily said.

"I didn't think you were old enough for high school aged children." Rita smiled, "Working in a high school is very hard. Your job is to guide these people towards college or a career. You need to listen to them. Some will come to you with horrible heart wrenching stories and other others you just want to knock around. I'm sure with your previous job, you've had experiences like that as well, am I right?" Lily nodded.

"Oh yes." Lily smiled softly.

"May I ask why you left your previous job?" Rita asked.

"I um…I had a bad case and I was stabbed." She said softly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She said, "Medford High is a safe school. We did have a riot in '91 but no one was really hurt. We now have four security guards and three undercover cops here. As you may have noticed, we have a security desk out front and no one can get past that without signing in first." Lily smiled and nodded.

"All good ideas." She said.

"I'm retiring and I am forced to look for a replacement. I would really love to have you, Lily. I have a feeling you'd fit it perfectly here." Rita said, "Would you like the job?" Lily smiled.

"I would love it, Ma'am. It's perfect. The hours are perfect so I can be home with my daughter." Lily said as Rita extended her hand.

"You can start Monday then." Rita said with a smile, "Welcome to Medford High."

* * *

Lily bounced Maya on her hip as she walked through the doors of the Medical examiners office. So she wasn't an employee anymore, but no one would care that she was back here.

"Hey there, Sexy Bird." Nigel walked up to her.

"Hey, Sexy Brit." Lily kissed his cheek, "Where's my husband?"

"Exploring the freezers, Love. Fun work he has." Nigel said.

"Tell me about it. Take Maya for a second." Lily handed the bay over to her godfather and walked to the freezers, "Bug?"

"Lily?" Bug stepped out, removing his plastic gloves. "What are you doing here? Where's Maya?" Lily smiled softly.

"Nigel is showing her dead bodies." Lily chuckled, "I have good news."

"You have a job?" Bug smiled. Lily smiled brightly.

"Yeah at Medford High School. It's a pay cut, but the hours are better." Lily said. Bug hugged her gently.

"I'm so proud of you, Lily. You'll love that job. I just know you will." He said. Lily nodded with a smile. She had a safe job now, well a relatively safe job now and she was excited to start Monday.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	21. Dada

****

August 12th, 2004

Bug was so happy that Lily had a new job at the High School, but he missed having her at work. She made work interesting. No, Jordan made work interesting. Bug chuckled to himself.

"What's s funny?" Jordan asked walking in.

"You're nuts." Bug said. Jordan arched her eyebrow.

"Why am I nuts?" She asked him. He spun in his chair.

"Because you're you. What do you need?" Bug asked.

"I need you to check out a scene for me." Jordan smiled at him.

"Too hard for you?" Bug chuckled.

"You could say that." She handed him a folder, "Kai Saddler found dead in his bath tub. Everyone said it was suicide, but I don't think so." Bug looked over the folder's contents. There were interviews and photographs. He nodded.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll go over to the apartment with you." Bug said. Jordan grinned.

"Great! Thanks." She said.

* * *

Bug walked ito the apartment. Death still hung in the air. That would be a smell Bug would never get used to.

"In here." Jordan called out from the bathroom.

"I kind of figured it." He muttered going in, "The police find any blood anywhere else?" Jordan shook her head. 

"Nope. I was waiting for your trusty black light." She said.

"It's here. I don't see what you're looking for though." He said.

"Trust me." Jordan smirked. Bug nodded as he started to spray the floor. "May I do the honour?" Bug chuckled.

"Knock yourself out." He said. Jordan turned the light on and bloodied feet print led out of the bathroom, "When will people learn that all traces of blood cant be washed off?"

"I don't think they will learn." Jordan said, "So…What does this mean?"

"Looks like someone killed him unless-"

"Great! That's all I needed to know. Thanks, Bug." Jordan smiled and waked out of the room. Bug frowned slightly.

"I wasn't done talking." He muttered.

* * *

Bug walked into their apartment and hung up his jacket.

"Daddy's home." He called out.

"Yay! Daddy's home!" Lily clapped Maya's hands. The baby burst out laughing. Bug smiled as he walked into the living room.

"Ahh, I've missed my little butterfly." He kissed her brown hair.

"How was work?" Lily asked puckering her lips for a kiss.

"Okay." Bug kissed her and sat down, "Jordan and I broke into an apartment to see if this guy killed himself or someone else killed him, but I don't think we really found anything out. Jordan assumed he was murdered because there were feet prints."

"Ahhh, I miss Jordan." Lily chuckled softly; "You should have seen it at work today. It was utterly hectic. I had a suicidal teenager."

"Are they okay?" Bug frowned. Lily nodded.

"I saved the day." She chuckled, "The girl just needed someone to be her friend. She's a pretty nice girl." Maya kicked her legs and reached for Bug.

"Dada!" She cried. Bug and Lily's eyes widened.

"D-Did she just say what I think she said?" Bug gasped.

"I think so!" Lily was grinning from ear to ear. 

"Dada! Dada!" Maya cried. Bug wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"I'm here, Maya! I'm so proud of you!" Bug said covering her face in big sloppy wet kisses. Maya burst out in laughter.

"She said he first word." Lily clapped her hands, "Yay! Maya!"

"You are such a good girl, Maya!" Bug said. Maya beamed proudly she knew she had made her parents proud.

"This makes a bad day so much better." Lily smiled.

"Most definitely." Bug said. His daughter had said his name. Nothing could get better than this.

August 28th, 2004

Maya pulled herself up to her legs and pulled a few of her toys off of the coffee table. Ah, the independence one gained when they learned to stand and creep along the furniture. Bug sat down.

"Daddy." Maya held up her stuffed butterfly. She loved that stuffed Butterfly. Bug had given it to her as a gift on her first christmas.

"Butterfly, like your middle name." Bug smiled. Maya looked at the butterfly oddly with a frown. He chuckled slightly, "No. It isn't you. It just has the same name. Let daddy see."

"Daddy." Maya groaned handed the toy to her father.

"Thank you." Bug picked Maya up and sat her next to him. Her sparkling brown eyes looked full of anticipation. Bug chuckled and started to sing to his daughter. "I caught a black bird but I let it go. Why did I let it go? Because it pinched me on my thumb." Bug pinched Maya's thumb softly. The child squealed with delight, "I caught a blackbird, but I let it go. Why did I let it go? Because it pinched me on my nose." Bug tweaked Maya's nose softly. The baby squealed and bounced on the couch.

"What's all this noise I hear in here?" Lily chuckled as she walked in.

"Butterfly is going to be hell when she's a teenager. She's already talking up a storm. Our phone bill is going to be horrible." Bug said. Lily bent down and tickled Maya's belly. She squealed loudly.

"Noooooooo!!!" She squealed.

"Yes!!!!" Lily bent down and blew razberries on her belly.

"Lord. I live in a mad house." Bug got up, "let's eat." 

"Okay." Lily tossed Maya in the air and caught her. "Come on."

"I'm starved." Bug walked out ito the kitchen and saw sandwiches on the kitchen table. Maya's food was on her tray. Lily slid Maya in her high chair. "Mmmm, this looks delicious." 

"They're sandwiches." She chuckled putting Maya's bib on, "Eat your fruit, Butterfly." Maya picked up a piece of cantaloupe and bit into it. Her face brightened up. "I take I that you likes those."

"A girl after my own heart." Bug bit into the sandwich. "I was thinking like for your spring break we could take a vacation."

"Oh! Where?" Lily smiled, "I could really use a nice vacation."

"How about the Bahamas or something?" Bug asked.

"Oh yes!!" Lily said, "That would be fantastic! Wait…With or without Maya?" Bug looked at his daughter and chuckled.

"Without. We need a honeymoon." He winked at his wife.

"Yes we do." She chuckled, "I think my spring break is in late April." Bug nodded.

"You find out and I'll get the week off. We'll have some great fun." Bug said. Lily smiled as she ate her sandwich.

"I can't wait. We have many more events to plan like Miss Butterfly's first butterfly." Lily said.

"That's right. It's almost your birthday. We'll have a huge party. They'll need to call the cops we'll have so much fun." Bug said.

"Great." Lily chuckled as she shook her head. She was terribly excited now. The Bahamas would do her pale skin good and her marriage even better. It would be an amazing time.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	22. School

****

October 28th, 2004

Maya was now a year old. Lily and Bug could not believe she was there already. She was getting so big. She was talking. She could say Dada, Mama, and Bug. Maya was walking and getting into everything.

They had a huge party for her. Everyone from school and the Medical Examiners office was there. They had a three tiered vanilla cake with frosting butterflies all over it. The entire apartment was filled with pink, purple, and yellow balloons. Maya got so many birthday presents from a stuffed bear to a car that she could peddle. She was so spoiled.

Maya toddled out of her bedroom. She looked around and didn't see any of her parents near her. She toddled into the bathroom and started to unroll the toilet paper. She giggled as she did it.

"Maya?" Lily walked down the hallway and into her bedroom. "Maya Butterfly? Where are you child?" She could hear Maya's giggled. Lily groaned. "Oh lord!!" Lily dashed to the bathroom in time to see the whole roll being flushed. "Maya!!!"

"Mama!" She pointed to the toilet.

"Damn it." Lily groaned. She pushed Maya out of the way and reached into the toilet and pulled all of the paper out. Maya's lip started to quiver as she watched her mother ruin her handiwork.

"Mama!!!" She sobbed. Lily threw all the soggy paper into the trash and looked at her daughter.

"Come on, Maya." Lily growled and picked the toddler up. "You're a very bad girl, Maya Butterfly. I told you not to do that last time." Lily stomped into the living room and glared at Bug. "This daughter of yours is impossible. You were supposed to be watching her, Bug. You're reading a newspaper." Bug looked up.

"What did she do this time?" bug sighed as he took the screaming Maya. Lily put her hands on her hips.

"Another roll of toilet paper down the drain…again." She said. Bug looked at Maya.

"Maya, you can not do that. Bad girl. That could cost a lot for us. You could clog up the pipes and break them." Bug said. Maya whimpered. Lily sighed as she plopped down n the couch.

"What happened to her?" Lily asked, "She's a royal terror now."

"It happens. People grow up." Bug said, "We had to."

"I don't think we have yet." Lily winked. "Do you want another one?"

"Another what?" Bug asked, tickling Maya's belly.

"Another baby." Lily said, "I know we talked about it when Maya was younger, but now she's one." Bug looked at Lily.

"I would love another child." Bug said, "Whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready now I think. If we start trying now, we could have a baby by the time Maya is two and that's a perfect age range." Lily said. Bug smiled tenderly at his wife.

"Why don't we wait until we go to the Bahamas in April? Then if we conceive, that'll be a nice story to tell him or her."

"I like the way you think." Lily said, "Maya would be twenty-seven months then once the baby arrived."

"And that's perfect." Bug said, "As long as we have a boy."

"Oh we will." Lily leaned back and closed her eyes. She could just feel the heat of the sun pouring over her body. She could feel the sand between her toes. She could hear the waves crashing against the shore. She couldn't wait to go to the Bahamas and have nice quality time with Bug.

November 11th, 2004

Lily shivered as she ran into Medford High School. She was running ten minutes late due to the newest snowfall. She hoped no one had noticed. She went to her office and the secretary looked at her.

"Is it cold out there, Lily?" Sonya asked. Lily nodded.

"My car stalled twice." She said, "Do I have any messages?"

"Just for you to stop being late all the time." Sonya smiled.

"Yeah, tell my daughter that." Lily chuckled walking inside her office. She hoped today would be a quiet day. She had a lot of things to file. She settled down at her desk and flipped on her computer.

"Mrs. V?" Phoebe Benson knocked on the door. Lily smiled.

"Come in, Phoebe." She said.

"Am I too early?" Phoebe asked, "I can leave if you want me to."

"No no. Please come in." She said, "What can I do for you?"

"I really need to talk to someone, Ma'am." She said, "Can I sit?" Lily nodded and motioned for her to sit down. Ma'am…Lily still wasn't used to being called ma'am all the time. She was only thirty.

"What do you need to talk about?" Lily asked, "I've noticed you've been pretty quiet the past couple of weeks. Anything wrong at home or school?" Phoebe glanced away, "Phoebe?"

"I'm not supposed to say anything." She whispered.

"Who said?" Lily asked. 

"I can't tell you, ma'am." She said. Lily sighed slightly.

"Al right. What is it then?" Lily asked. Phoebe looked at her.

"He touched me." She said, "I thought it was an accident the first time, but then it kept on happening. IT wasn't an accident."

"Touched? In what way, Phoebe?" Lily asked softly. Phoebe's lips quivered as she looked away.

"I just wanted child support from him, Mrs. V. And he wouldn't give it to me unless…"

"Unless you let him…."

"Yeah." Phoebe said softly.

"I didn't know you had a child." Lily said, trying to remain friendly still.

"It's in my record. Keelie. She's a year old." Phoebe whispered.

"Phoebe, this is blackmail. It's against the law. If the courts told him to pay child support then he needs to." Lily said, "We need to tell the authorities if he's forcing you to have sex, Phoebe." 

"No! He'll get fired!" Phoebe cried. Lily narrowed her eyes.

"Does he work here?" She said. Phoebe nodded. Lily's blood started to boil. "Phoebe, tell me who he is and I promise he won't hurt you again and you will get the money you deserve."

"I can't, Mrs. V. He'll hurt me." Phoebe said. Lily shook her head.

"No. He will be in protective custody." Lily reached out and touched her hand softly. "You're too good for this man. Don't be silent. You have Keelie." Phoebe's eyes changed as she looked at Lily.

"Mr. Conway." She whispered. It took every ounce of power in Lily's body not to jump out of that chair and pound the living shit out of Conway. She had always been weirded out by the way he looked at her when they passed each other in the hallway and now she finds out that he conceived a child with a sixteen year old and used her afterwards. Lily nodded slowly.

"All right, Phoebe. I will take care of this." She said.

"I won't get in trouble will I?" Phoebe asked. Lily shook her head.

"No. You're fine. Would you like me to call your mother to come pick you up?" She asked, "it might be best right now."

"Thank you, Mrs. V." Phoebe said with a slight smile as she stood up. Lily nodded slowly. How could she have let this happen? No, she didn't blame the entire thing on herself, but she should have suspected something like this was going on but she didn't. 

Lily sighed softly again as she picked up the phone to phone the principal. How could a teacher like this come into this school without anyone knowing how he was? Didn't they give background checks? If they didn't, they really had to start doing that. Lily would make sure when Maya entered school all her teachers were legit.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	23. New Years

****

December 9th, 2004

Lily wanted a Christmas tree this year. They wanted Maya to learn about all of the cultures that were in her life. They started celebrated every holiday this year, even Kwanza.

"Ooooooh." Maya sat on the couch watching Bug set of the Christmas tree. Her eyes were large. "Mama, oooohhh."

"I know Butterfly." Lily smiled sitting on the couch, "Very pretty, Huh?" Maya nodded as she pointed to the tree.

"Pitty." She said.

"And sappy." Bug said grabbing the lights, "I'll string these up."

"Daddy is going to put some coloured lights on it and the tree is going to look even more pretty. It's going to sparkle." Lily said. Maya clapped her hands. Bug smiled at the girls on the couch.

"Told you that she would love the lights this year." Bug smiled.

"She will love it even more once we get the ornaments on." Lily said. Bug nodded as he continued to tuck the lights in. He crawled over to the outlet.

"Are you guys ready for it?" Bug asked Maya and Lily.

"Yes." Lily said. Maya bounced on Lily's lap. Bug plugged it into the outlet. The Christmas tree lit up with colourful lights. Maya gasped with excitement. Lily clapped her hands, "Pretty huh?"

"Pitty! Pitty!" Maya cried loudly. Bug chuckled as he got up.

"Is that an approval?" He asked them. Lily nodded.

"I think she loves it." Lily said bouncing the baby on her lap. "You love it, Maya?" Maya nodded. "Let's start decorating it."

* * *

Bug walked back out into the living room after tucking Maya into bed. Decorating the Christmas tree had really tired her out. He smiled as he watched Lily pour a couple glasses if egg nog.

"She's sound asleep." He said walking in. Lily nodded.

"Good. She was getting cranky." Lily handed him his glass, "Have I mentioned that I absolutely adore this time of year?"

"Yeah, a few times." He led his wife to the couch. They cuddled together. "I booked our flight to the Bahamas this morning."

"Oh good." Lily cuddled into her husband. "I plan on getting a nice tiny bikini that barely covers any thing." Bug groaned.

"I think I will like that bathing suit, Babe." He said.

"It'll just be floss." She giggled wildly. Bug groaned.

"I want to go to the Bahamas now." He said. Lily nudged him.

"Maya is asleep. We cant." She looked at him, "Who is going to watch her?" Bug frowned.

"AH….Jord- um…Nig-….I um….Nigel may be able to handle her…or maybe not." Bug said smiling. Lily shook her head.

"I love him, but A week with Maya? He'll go mad." She said.

"True." Bug chuckled, "How about Garrett? He handled her while you were in the hospital. He was pretty good." Lily nodded.

"Well, We'll see what he says by the time April rolls around, all right?" Lily asked.

"Sure, but in the mean time can you model some bathing suits?"

"Maybe." Lily giggled as he kissed her. "I can model some panties and bras for you right now." Bug looked at her.

"I would rather that you modeled your birthday suit for me, Lils." Bug said looking her up and down. Lily nodded as she got up.

"Come on and play doctor with me, Doctor V." Lily winked and walked to the bedroom slowly. Bug immediately jumped up. With offers like these, he couldn't resist. What man could? He loved being with his wife and he hoped he could be with her forever.

December 31st, 2004

Bug wiped off his forehead as he got ready for the big New Year's eve party. He and Lily just finished having pre-party sex. Lily walked into the bathroom grabbing her curling iron.

"Hey, My Love Slave." Lily winked.

"We're going to be late." Bug said. Lily arched her eyebrow.

"Of course, but it Was totally worth it." She winked playfully as she began to curl her hair.

"You don't hear me complaining." Bug chuckled, "Glad the baby sitter took Maya to her house tonight." Lily nodded.

"Me too." She said grabbing her hair spray, "Tonight is going to be great. I love New Years with my friends." Bug laughed.

"You love every holiday." He said to her. Lily nodded.

"Of course I love any excuse to have a party." Lily gigglled.

* * *

"Lily!! Bug!!" Jordan cried as the couple walked in to the bar.

"You've been drinking." Bug said as he gave her a hug.

"Just a little." Jordan chuckled as she glanced at Lily, "Wow. Look at you. You're looking hot." Lily giggled taking off her jacket.

"Thanks. Took me awhile to get ready." She winked at Bug.

"Ooooooh." Jordan chuckled, "Dad, get Lily and Bug a drink."

"Sure thing." Max smiled, "What can I get you two?"

"Just a beer." Bug chuckled.

"Me too." Lily said, "Not drinking much tonight. Three drink limit."

"I'll remember." Ma said grabbing two beers.

"Thanks." Lily sat on the barstool and looked around the bar. It was pretty much filled up with people from work. Garrett sat at a single table watching Nigel make an ass out of himself as he sang some kareokee. Lily smiled, "We need to do that?"

"Oooh no." Bug said, "I don't think. Not even for you." Lily pouted and sat down next to Garrett.

"Bug won't do kareokee for me." She said. Garrett looked at her.

"Count your blessings." He said. Lily rolled her eyes as Nigel jumped over to the table.

"Did you hear me, Love?" Nigel asked. Lily nodded.

"It was lovely, but I'm going up there now." She smiled putting a CD in. The guitar pounded through the speakers and Lily began to move." Now there was a time when we used to say that behind every great man there has to be a great woman." Jordan jumped over to the other mic. She loved this song too. Lily giggled.

"Well in these times of change, you know that it is no longer true." Jordan sang.

"So we're coming out of the kitchen and there's something that we've got to say to you." Both women sang, "Sisters are doing it for themselves. Standing on their own two feet and ringing their own bells. Sisters are doing it for themselves."

"This is a sang to celebrate the conscious liberation of the female state." Jordan said, "Mothers, daughters, and their daughters too. Woman to woman."

"Was singing with you. Now the inferior sex has a new exterior" Lily said sang loudly, "We've got doctors, lawyers, politicians too. Woo ooh ooh oh yeah, Every body take a look around."

"Can you see. Can you see there's a woman right next to you." Jordan sang.

"They're not that bad." Garrett said.

"That's my wife for ya." Bug whispered.

"That's Jordan for you." Woody chuckled.

"Sisters are doing it for themselves. Standing on their own two feet and ringing their own bells. Sisters are doing it for themselves." Both women sang.

"We ain't making stories." Jordan said.

"No we aren't making plans." Lily sang and danced.

"Don't you know a man still loves a man." Jordan sang.

"And a woman still loves a man. OOOOOH YEAH!!!!" Lily cried loudly. The music stopped and everyone cheered. Lily blushed deeply and went over to the table. "So?"

"You sound like an angel." Bug winked as he took her hand.

"Thanks." She chuckled as she sat down. Max got up in front of the microphone.

"Everyone raise your glasses. It's about to be new years." Max raised his glass. Lily grinned brightly at Bug as she raised hers.

"Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven." Everyone called out loudly, "Six…Five…Four…Three…Two….One….HAPPY NEW YEAR."

"Happy New Year." Bug siad. Lily leaned over and kissed him.

"Happy New Year, Baby." Lily whispered. "May this year be better than the year before." Bug smiled softly.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join **up/TAK_Update/**


	24. Surprise

****

January 14th, 2005

Lily hadn't been feeling well this past week. She knew she was coming down with something. Good, she thought. It would be best to get the sicknesses out of the way before they went to the Bahamas. Sonya knocked on the door and stepped in.

"Lily, Tiffany Patch is on the phone needing to speak with you." She said. Lily frowned deeply. That was Maya's daycare teacher.

"I have it." Lily picked up the phone; "This is Lily."

"Hi. It's Tiffany from Make way for kids." Tiffany said.

"Yeah, Hello. Is there something wrong?" Lily asked.

"Well, Maya has seemed to learn a new trick. She's starting to bit everyone here." Tiffany said, "She's drawn blood from two children today."

"Oh my god." Lily frowned deeply. "Are they all right?"

"Yes they are, but we can't have Maya here right now. She's frustrated about something and she's upsetting all the kids."

"She's fourteen months old. She can't really be starting all that trouble." Lily said. Tiffany sighed.

"She is. Are you able to come get her or should I call her father?" Tiffany asked. Lily growled.

"Yes. I'll come and get her." Lily slammed the phone down. Biting? She just got more teeth. This was no way to break them in. She walked out of her office and towards the daycare.

Luckily, Maya's new daycare was in the vocational school. As Lily neared, she could hear the crying of several children. She hoped those where the children Maya had bitten. Tiffany was holding Maya.

"Maya, look whose here." Tiffany said.

"Mama!" Maya clapped her hands. Lily nodded.

"Yeah, mama is here." Lily took Maya and glanced at the two crying children.

"I called their parents to." Tiffany said, "If we keep on having incidents like these, we cannot keep Maya here." Lily nodded.

"I understand." She said, "It won't happen again." Tiffany handed Lily Maya's bag.

"I hope not." She said. Lily bit her lip as she walked out of the daycare.

"Oh Butterfly, why did you have to do that? Mommy needs to see these people every day." Lily sighed. Maya giggled.

"Mama, daddy?" She asked.

"Daddy is at work which is where I'm supposed to be right now." She said walking outside. The cold winter air bit at Lily's exposed skin. She had forgotten her jacket, but she didn't care.

* * *

Bug sat at the computer staring at the blood sample in front of him. He was just staring, not analyzing or anything.

"Mrs. V. is here." Nigel said as he sat down next to him. Bug's eyes widened.

"M-My mother is here??" He gasped. Nigel laughed.

"No. Your wife, you wanker." He said. Bug breathed finally.

"The nice Mrs. V." He smiled as he got out of his seat. Bug walked out into the lobby looking at Lily and Maya, "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Miss Butterfly started biting all the kids at school so I need to put her in this daycare today so I can get back to work." Lily said. Bug frowned.

"Biting?" Bug looked at her.

"Will you just take her so I can get back to work?" Lily asked.

"Sure." He said taking Maya, "Come on, butterfly." 

"Thanks." She said kissing Bug's cheek before she left. Bug sighed slightly.

"Mommy isn't very happy." He said kissing Maya's cheek. Lily had been very moody the past couple of days, but today was Maya's fault.

January 28th, 2005

Bug wanted to do something nice for Lily. She had been awfully sick this past week. She had the flu and some kind of stomach virus. Nigel took Maya for the night so they could get some alone time.

"Red or white roses?" Bug looked at Jordan as they stood in the florist.

"For me red, but for Lily six of each would be nice." She said. Bug thought about it for a moment. This had to be romantic.

"Hi. I would like five red roses, five peach roses, five pink roses, five purple roses, and five white roses for a bouquet." Bug said. Jordan arched her eyebrow, "Oh and in the middle of the bouquet could you put a single lily? That's my wife's name."

"Very well sir." The florist smiled.

"Jeez, Bug, I should have married you. That's a lot of money." Jordan said, "It's three dollars per rose." Bug shrugged.

"I don't care. Lily is worth it." He said. "I want to make sure tonight is perfect."

"Then you need to get jewelry." Jordan said, "Lily has cute ears that are ripe for little diamond studs." Bug nodded.

"Good idea." He said. The florist came back with the bouquet.

"That'll be seventy-eight dollars, Sir." The florist said. Bug smiled as he handed her the credit card. Jordan shook her head. Lily was sure a lucky woman and Bug would sure be getting lucky that night. Jordan chuckled softly. Soon, they were out of the florist and in Kay's jewelers. Bug looked through the cases.

"I need some small diamond stud earrings for my wife." Bug said. 

"I'm not his wife, but suddenly I wish I was." Jordan said.

"Very well." The jeweler said pulling out a tray, "These are very nice and not too expensive." Bug looked at the earrings.

"What do you think, Jordan?" He asked Jordan looked at them.

"Ahhh…the last ones. They're big but not obviously big." She said. Bug nodded in agreement.

"I'll take those. Could you put a ribbon around the box?" He asked.

"Certainly, Sir." Bug grinned brightly looking at Jordan.

"Do you think Lily will be surprised?" Bug asked. Jordan nodded.

"She's going to shit a brick." She said. Bug frowned.

"I hope she doesn't." He said. Jordan chuckled softly.

* * *

Lily walked down the hallway, sluggishly. She had to have a serious talk with Bug. She was sort of looking forward to it and she sort of was not. She unlocked the front door and stepped in.

"Bug, I'm-" She stopped in her tracks and looked at the living room. There were candles everywhere and on the kitchen table there was a large bouquet of roses. "And a lily." She grinned brightly and walked over to the table. Bug stood there smiling.

"Do you like?" He asked her. Lily nodded, as she smelled the flowers.

"God, yes. Why all the romance? Where's Maya?" She asked.

"She is with Nigel for the night. I wanted some alone time with my wife." Bug said as he hugged her. "I love you, Lily."

"I love you too." She kissed him softly, "I need to tell you something."

"Wait." He pulled out a chair and Lily sat down, "I want to give you something." Lily giggled softly.

"There's more?" She asked. Bug nodded and handed her the blue velvet box. "Oh Bug."

"Open it up." He smiled. Lily's hands shook as she opened the box. Her eyes widened. They sparkled just as much as the earrings.

"Oh Bug." Lily got all teary as she put the earrings on; "They're perfect." Bug looked at them sparkle on her ears.

"Yes they are." He leaned down and kissed his wife softly, "I have dinner cooking." He went to the stove. Lily looked at him.

"We need to talk about something, Bug." She said.

"I'm listening." He said taking the turkey breast out of the oven. Lily bit her lip. She could do this. She could say it. She looked at the back of his head.

"I'm pregnant." She said. Bug's heart stopped in his chest as the turkey fell to the floor. Lily stood up, "Bug?" he turned and looked at her.

"You're pregnant?" He whispered. Lily nodded.

"I'm guessing I'm around ten weeks." She said.

"You're pregnant?" He asked again. Lily smiled.

"We're having another baby." She said. Bug's knees felt weak. A dark brown haze came over Bug and he fainted. They were having another baby.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/gro**up/TAK_Update/**


	25. Snow Fight

****

February 11th, 2005

Week 12

Lily was pregnant. Lily was pregnant again. This was what they were going to try for this summer, but now…now she was pregnant. Bug was going to be a dad again. The thought was great.

"It figures that Maya will be in terrible two's when this baby comes." Lily chuckled as they waited for their turn in the doctor's office. Bug looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah." He said. Lily patted his leg.

"You okay, Darling?" She asked. Bug nodded.

"I'm just thinking about hr Bahamas." Bug said, "Do you still want to go?" Lily's eyes widened.

"God yes!" Lily laughed, "I'm so excited to go." Bug smiled softly.

"Good." He said as Dr. White walked out.

"Mrs. Va….ah…Lily." Dr. White said. Lily smiled softly and stood up with Bug, "I'm sorry. I can't pronounce your name."

"Mrs. V. or Lily is fine." She said.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you last." Dr. White said glancing at Lily's chart. "Nice age space between the two kids."

"That's what we thought." Bug smiled.

"How are you feeling, Lily?" Dr. White looked at her.

"Tired and sore more than anything." Lily admitted, "It's hard running after an one year old and trying to work full time."

"I'm sure it is. Any morning sickness?" He asked. Lily shook her head.

"It's passed already thank god." She said.

"Great." Dr. White said as he wrote down Lily's information and typed on his computer, "I'd say your due date is around August 28th, but let me run an ultrasound too." Lily grinned.

"That's great." Bug said, "two months before Maya's second birthday. Great timing." Lily clapped her hands.

"It's all me, Baby." She winked.

"I think it's me." Bug chuckled. Dr. White smiled at them.

"Let's get this ultrasound started, why don't we?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm so excited." Lily said as she lay down on the table. Dr. White squirted the gel onto Lily's belly. She wrinkled her nose slightly.

"Okay, let's have a look at this baby." He said as a picture came upon the screen, "There it is."

"Oh wow." Bug whispered. Sure he had seen these before, but seeing the baby right there made the pregnancy more real for him. The baby seemed to be swimming all around.

"The heart beat is strong and I still stand by my August 28th guess." He said. Lily grinned brightly.

"Look at our baby, Bug." She said, "it's so beautiful."

"Or handsome." He smiled softly.

"Or handsome." She said. "Does the baby look healthy?" Dr. White nodded.

"It has a strong heart beat and it's growing to schedule." He said, "Congratulations." Bug looked at Lily. They were having a beautiful and healthy baby. Nothing could get better than this.

February 25th, 2005

Week 14

Bug sat at the kitchen table watching Maya toddle around the living room. She was humming to herself. He chuckled softly.

"You sound beautiful, Butterfly." Bug said. Maya looked at him and smiled. Her big brown eyes sparkled with happiness. She was such a beautiful baby. It would be hard once she got dating age.

"Daddy, go." Maya went to the door and began to pound on it.

"You want to go out and play in the snow?" He asked her. She nodded. Bug got up and took Maya's hand, "All right. We need to put your snow suit on so you don't freeze your toes off."

"Toes." Maya giggled as she walked to her bedroom.

"Yeah. I like your little toes." Bug said. Maya plopped down on the floor and wiggled her toes in the air. She giggled wildly.

"Toes! Toes!" Maya giggled. Bug laughed as he pulled socks on her feet covering her wiggling toes up.

"We covered your toes up and now your little legs." He said.

"Legs!!" Maya kicked her legs in the air. Bug slipped her pants on and buttoned them up. He slipped her purple sweater on and grabbed her snowsuit and boots from beneath her crib.

"We can make a snow man. Can you say snow man?" Bug asked.

"'No man." Maya giggled. Bug smiled.

"You're getting so big, Butterfly." He said as he zipped the snowsuit up.

"Big!" Maya smiled as Bug got his boots on. He nodded.

"That's right. Are you ready?" he asked. Maya nodded. "Lets go then." He scooped Maya up and went out to grab his own jacket. "Daddy needs to stay warm."

"No no." Maya smiled. bug chuckled as he slid his jacket on.

"Yes yes. Let's go." Soon Bug and Maya were out in the snow. She giggled as Bug threw her into a pile of snow.

"Ahhhh!!!!" She cried with happiness. Bug started to roll a snowball in the snow. "Daddy, wook." Bug looked at Maya and she took a handful of snow and threw it at him. She laughed.

"Are you trying to make a snow ball?" He laughed.

"Daddy, 'no." She held up more snow.

"Okay. Let me show you." Bug knelt down and took a handful of snow. "You need to pack it down really hard and make it into a ball. Hold it in your hands and let it turn into ice to make it harder. Uncle Nigel taught me how to make a proper snow ball."

"Unca." Maya grinned. Bug chuckled.

"That's right. Uncle Nigel." He said showing her the snowball, "See? Here's snowball. You need to throw it really hard at someone, okay?" Maya nodded.

"Kay." She said as she put the snowball into her pocket.

"Come on. Let's make a snow man." Bug said. Maya dusted her hands up and followed her father. She watched as he began to roll snow into a big ball.

"'no man." Maya grinned as she crouched watching him.

"Yup. Next winter you'll be old enough and big enough to make a snow man all by yourself. You'll also have a little brother or a little sister to show how to make snow men." Bug smiled softly.

"Brudda sitha." Maya said as Lily pulled up the car in front of the apartment building. Maya's face brightened up. "Momma!"

"What are you two doing?" Lily asked as she got out.

"Making snowmen." Bug said.

"Yup." Maya said. Lily chuckled as she pulled her jacket tighter around her tiny bump.

"Do you need any help?" Lily asked. Bug shook his head.

"I think I can handle it." Bug said.

"Mama, wook." Maya said. Lily turned to Maya in time to get a snowball in the face. Maya squealed with laughter.

"Maya!" Lily cried. Bug laughed.

"Uh oh." Bug smiled. 

"You put her up to this." Lily chuckled wiping her face off.

"No I didn't." He said, "I made a snowball for her and she saved it. She plotted this in her own little head." Lily looked at Maya who was still laughing. She ran to her daughter and scooped her up.

"You little devil." She kissed her daughter's cheek. Lily smiled softly. Moments like these she cherished. She couldn't wait to bring another baby into this family.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


	26. Sex

****

March 11th, 2005

Week 16

Lily lay on the couch staring at her belly. It was getting so big lately. She placed her plate on it and giggled. She looked up at Bug

"Bug, look, Sweetie." She said. He glanced at her.

"You're very talented." Bug said taking it off of her stomach, "Maya is asleep." Lily smiled.

"And?" She arched an eyebrow.

"And Maya is asleep and we're alone." Bug said kissing her stomach gently. Lily laughed softly and pushed Bug away.

"And what do you think we're going to do, Doctor V?" She asked. Bug smiled at his wife. God she looked so gorgeous. 

"I could use some one on one action, I think." He said.

"That is what got into this situation in the first place, Doctor V." She giggled as she sat up. Bug smiled softly at his wife.

"I want to make love to you." He said. Lily blushed.

"How can you find this body sexy?" She asked him.

"How can I not?" He asked rubbing her stomach. The baby kicked within, but it was too light yet for him to feel it. Lily smiled at the feeling. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world." Lily smiled.

"Well, I find you sexy too." She said. Bug chuckled as he took her hand.

"That bodes well for me." Bug said. He pulled her to her feet; "I want to make love to you." She smiled shyly and nodded.

"I would love that." She whispered. Lily brought his hand to her lips and kissed it softly. Bug shivered feeling her lips on his hand.

"Come on." Bug smiled and led his wife to their bedroom.

"Soon we won't be able to maneuver around my belly." She said.

"Oh I will." Bug smiled, "Especially when we are in the Bahamas."

"Mmmmm….Soon. Very soon." Lily sat on the edge of the bed and began to remove her shirt. Bug stared at her. How could she not think that she had a wonderful body? It was gorgeous. She threw her shirt on the floor and Bug stared at her breasts. God, they were getting even bigger than they were before.

"Gorgeous. So very gorgeous." He said taking off his own shirt.

"So are you." She giggled. Bug leaned over and began to kiss his wife. He gently pushed her to the mattress. Lily took in deep breaths. God, she was already excited to feel him inside of her, but she knew how her husband worked. He would take his time.

Bug planted soft kisses across her jaw line. Her skin burned beneath his lips. She arched her back trying to get close to him. He smiled softly.

"Soon." He whispered. Lily whimpered. Bug's hands slid down her stomach to her pants. He slowly undid the tie to her sweat pants. Lily needed them off. Bug peeled her pants off of her.

"Please, Bug." Lily whimpered, "I need you." Bug stood up and began to undo his pants, "Before Maya wakes up from her nap."

"Soon." He said pulling his pants off. There was no denying it. He was ready. Bug crawled back onto the bed and pulled his wife tight against his body, "Are you ready, Lily?" She nodded.

"Yes." She whispered wrapping her legs around his waist. Bug's heart pounded in his chest as he pushed into his wife. Lily whimpered and arched her back.

"You okay?" He asked stopping before pushing all the way in.

"Don't stop!" She cried. Bug chuckled softly and kissed her neck. 

Soon, the couple was entering their way into pure ecstasy bliss. They loved it when Maya was asleep. Lily couldn't keep quiet though. Feeling her husband inside of her was almost too much to last. She was crying out his name way before he was calling hers, but Bug rode through it. He brought more orgasms out of her and they collapsed in a lover's embrace.

March 25th, 2005

Week 18

Bug kissed Lily's hand as they patiently waited in the waiting room. Maya was sitting in the children's corner playing with the Lego. Today they were going to find out the sex of the baby. They were so excited. They weren't sure what they wanted. 

"Lily?" Dr. White smiled at her; "You may come in now."

"Great." Lily pulled herself up as Bug grabbed Maya.

"How are you feeling today?" Dr. White asked.

"Great." Lily smiled getting up on the table.

"Your glucose test came back and everything was great." He said

"Good." Lily smiled.

"Let's weigh you before we see if it's a boy or a girl." Dr. White said. Lily groaned loudly.

"You can do it." Bug said, "Go mommy."

"Go Momma." Maya giggled.

"Okay, let's see." Lily sighed getting on the scale. Dr. White moved the weights. Lily closed her eyes; "I can't look."

"One forty-five." He said. Lily's eyes shot open.

"I've gained twenty pounds? That's too much." She said.

"It's fine." Dr. White chuckled helping her to the table, "Just excersise and eat healthy."

"She's been eating non-stop…and not healthy things." Bug chuckled. Lily gave him a look as she laid down pulling her shirt up.

"Momma's belly!" Maya squealed. Lily chuckled at her daughter.

"Yes. Momma's fat belly." Lily said as Dr. White squirted the gel on her belly, "Oooh Cold gel." Bug smiled and settled near his wife.

"All right. Are you two…or should I say three ready?" he asked.

"Oh yes." Bug said. Lily nodded.

"I need to know." She said. Dr. White started the scan.

"Okay, let's see." He said, "There's its head. It's the right size. There's the spine. Looks great too. Look, it's sucking its thumb."

"Oooh." Lily grinned, "Just like Maya." Maya's eyes sparkled.

"All right, let's see if it's a boy or a girl." Dr. White moved around and then stopped. He looked at the couple, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Don't tease. Tell us." Lily grinned. Her heart pounded. This was always an exciting part to a pregnancy. Dr. White looked back at the screen looking over the baby again.

"Well, it seems that Maya is going to have a little…." He held them in suspense for a little bit longer, "Brother." Lily gasped.

"A boy?? We're having a boy?" She grinned.

"A very happy and healthy boy." Dr. White said. Bug stared at the screen.

"My boy." He grinned looking at Lily, "I guess we need to find a house to live in. Can't put him in a pink room. We're having a boy, Lily." She nodded.

"Maya, you're having a brother." She said. Maya grinned.

"Brudda V." She said. Bug chuckled kissing his daughter. It would be so wonderful to add a little boy to the family. A little him. It was a miracle.

*** Remember That if you want to talk to me (To ask questions about fics or general stuff), talk out my fic, give suggestions, or just talk about an episode of this show then join the below club. I update whenever this fic is updated too.


	27. Travel

****

April 9th, 2005

Week 20

Bug took Lily's hand gently as they both stepped off of the commuter plane. The humid heat hit them like a ton of bricks. It was so different in the Bahamas than in Boston. Lily grinned brightly as she looked at all the beautiful trees at the airport.

"Look there's a lizard running over there." Lily giggled.

"Lizards are cool." Bug winked as he led her out of the airport to the sidewalk. "There should be a car waiting for us out here to take us to the hotel and then we can do whatever you want." 

"I say get in our bathing suits and swim with dolphins." She said.

"Oh, it sounds wonderful, Lily." Bug smiled leading her out. "There's the car." He opened up the car door for Lily.

"Thank you." She got into the car and Bug got in after her.

"We're at the Boca Visa Hotel." He said. The driver nodded and drove off. Lily looked out the window. She couldn't believe she was here. It was so gorgeous here. Lily smiled at her husband.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Sweetheart." She said.

"It's my pleasure." Bug smiled at her.

* * *

Bug sighed as he sat on the bed. He tied the string on his swimming trunks.

"Lily, come on." Bug moaned.

"No. I'm not coming out." Lily said, "I was kidding myself when I bought this bathing suit. I'm pregnant not skinny."

"Come on, Lil." He said. Lily sighed and opened the bathroom door. She walked out.

"How do I look, Baby?" She mumbled. Bug looked at her blue bathing suit. She looked so wonderful in it. He smiled.

"You're gorgeous." He said as he stood up. Lily chuckled putting her robe on, "Let's go." 

He took her hand and led his wife out of the hotel room. Soon, they were on the beach. The white sands felt wonderful on Lily's sore feet. Bug smiled at his wife.

"Let's swim." Lily smiled pulling him to the water. 

It felt a lot warmer compared to all the other bodies of water in Boston. She eased herself into the water. All the weight was lifted off of her sore back. She fell back into the water and closed her eyes as the water engulfed her body. Bug laughed.

"You're crazy." He dove into the water. God, this was the life.

April 11th, 2005

Lily straightened her green and yellow Hawaiian dress Bug had bought for her. They were walking down the esplanade and shopping. They wouldn't hear the end of it from Jordan or Nigel.

"We should get Nigel one of those shell necklaces." Lily said.

"He would love that." Bug smiled. Lily waddled up to a table with a bunch of jewelry on it.

"How about this one?" She asked as she held one up.

"I'd pick one with smaller shells." Bug said. Lily nodded as she went through the necklaces. She picked up another one that she knew Nigel would love.

"I'll take this one." She said hoping the male spoke English.

"Very well." He smiled grabbing a bag; "Souvenirs are always great things to bring back to loved ones." Lily smiled back at him.

"Yes. Thank you so much." She handed him some money and turned back to her husband. "Now Jordan…What would she want?"

"A lei?" Lily asked. "Too cheesy?"

"Maybe in addition to something else." Bug said, looking at a rack of dresses, "How about these? A dress would be cool."

"Yeah, I think she would like that." Lily smiled looking at the sizes.

"Small?" Bug asked. Lily chuckled.

"Yeah, I think so." She said. Bug pulled out a blue one.

"Blue is her colour." Bug said.

"How would you know?" Lily arched her eyebrow, "How you really been looking at Jordan long enough to find out?"

"Ah…no." Bug blushed. Lily laughed softly.

"Pick one out for her." She said rubbing her stomach, "I could use some juice. I'm getting thirsty." Bug smiled as he paid for the dress that he held in his hand.

"All right. Let's go get something then." Bug said, "You do realize that we need to get Maya something or she will be whining."

"Oh a baby brother isn't enough?" Lily asked.

"Not for her. She's her mother's daughter." Bug winked as he took Lily's hand.

"We'll get her something." Lily said, "We always do."

April 13th, 2005

Week 21

"Where are we going?" Lily asked as Bug led her into the elevator blindfolded. Bug chuckled softly.

"I'm having fun okay?" He asked her.

"Hmmm…. Fun… With blindfolds?" Lily smiled, "I think I like that."

"You're so naughty." Bug said, "Just you wait to see this."

"Okay, but just to let you know I'm starving." Lily said.

"Exactly." Bug said as the doors opened up. He carefully led her out of the elevator and to the hotel restaurant he rented out.

"Come on." Lily moaned. Bug chuckled.

"Okay, take the blind fold off." He said. Lily took the blindfold off and gasped. The restaurant was filled with candles and lilies.

"Oh Bug, did you do all of this?" She asked him. Bug nodded.

"Yes." He said. Lily's eyes filled with tears. She was so touched.

"You are the best husband in the world." Lily said softly. He led her to one of the tables and helped her into the chair.

"Yeah, I know I am." Bug winked as he sat down across from her. "You can order whatever you want." Lily picked up a menu.

"Oh I plan on it." She said looking over the selection. Soon, the waiter came up to their tables.

"Good evening, Sir and Madam. I will be your server tonight." He said, "My name is Pierre. Are you ready to order?" Lily nodded.

"Yes, please. Thanks." She said, "I will take the buttered lobster, steamed vegetables, and maybe…the side of mashed potatoes." Bug chuckled softly. She was pregnant certainly.

"And for you, Sir?" Pierre asked.

"I will take the same." Bug smiled at him wife; "It'll be an expensive dinner." Lily shrugged.

"We can afford it, Sweetheart." She said taking a sip of water. "Have you enjoyed this vacation so far?" Bug nodded.

"Oh yes. This was the best move we ever made." He said, "We need to do this more often." Lily nodded in agreement.

"We will. This time next year we can leave two kids at Nigel's." She laughed softly.

"He will enjoy that." Bug said smiling at his wife. He watched the candlelight bounce off of her sparking eyes. God she was gorgeous.

April 14th, 2005

Lily and Bug stepped off of the plane. Finally they were in Boston.

"Where's my baby?" Lily asked waddling into Logan.

"Somewhere around here." Bug said looking around. He saw the tall Brit above everyone else. He waved at Bug, "There they are."

"Where?? Where??" Lily grinned as she spotted Nigel, Jordan, and Maya. Maya brightened up.

"MOMMA!!!" She screamed jumping down from Jordan's arms. Maya ran into Lily's leg. She squeezed it tightly. Lily picked her big girl up.

"Oh, Baby. I missed you so much." Lily hugged her daughter.

"Missa." Maya whispered. Jordan smiled hugging Bug.

"How was it, Bugster?" She asked.

"Great." He said. Nigel smiled.

"I don't want to presume anything but…." He trailed off.

"Yes, we got you guys presents." Bug smiled, "We'll give them to you when we get home all right?" Jordan nodded.

"I'll accept that." She said, "you got some colour, Lily."

"I tried." She smiled walking out with her friends, "Wait until you see the pictures, guys. You'll want to go there."

"I already do, Mate." Nigel smiled, "I'm sure there were some sweet birds down there." Bug groaned and nodded.

"Oh yes. There were some gorgeous girls there." He said.

"Hey!" Lily laughed rubbing her daughter's back.

"I mean you of course." Bug smiled walking into the New England winter. He sighed. He would miss the wonderful Bahaman weather. But here in Boston, he had his daughter.

***

Remember that if you want to talk to me (To ask questions about fics or general stuff), talk out my fic, give suggestions, or just talk about an episode of this show then join the yahoo list I have. I update whenever this fic is updated too. E-mail me if you want to join!!!! I hope to see you there!!!


	28. House

****

May 7th, 2005

Week 24

It was so nice to be back from their vacation, although it meant they had to work, but today was Saturday. Lily and Bug were going house hunting. They really needed to get a house before the new baby came. They didn't have any room in the apartment.

"All right. This one has three bedrooms upstairs and a mini bedroom off of the living room." Connie the Realtor said, "It has a spacious backyard. Perfect for little ones."

"Great. That's exactly what we need." Bug said as he picked Maya up. They wall walked up the steps. The porch needed some paint, but it wasn't too bad. Connie led them into the main room.

"This was used as a dining room by the previous family, but you can use it any way you want to." Connie said. Lily waddled over to the windows and looked out. The yard was absolutely huge. She couldn't even see the end of it.

"Is that a lake out there?" Lily asked. Connie nodded.

"Yes. It's on this property.' She said. Lily's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yes." Connie chuckled, "There is also a couple of raspberry bushes on the north side of the property." Bug grinned at his wife.

"Wow. Fresh fruit." He said. Lily nodded. Connie showed them to the kitchen. Lily loved it. It was huge and it connected to a huge workshop that Bug could use as a study if he wanted. Lily groaned.

"Could I sit down on the couch in the living room while you two check out the upstairs? My feet are done in." Lily Said aid.

"Go ahead." Connie smiled. Lily took Maya's hand and led her into the living room.

"Come on, Sweetie pie." She said plopping down onto the couch that really needed to be replaced. Lily looked at her daughter. "Do you like this house, Butterfly?" Maya nodded.

"Berry pitty." Maya giggled. Lily nodded in agreement.

"Yes I think so also." She said looking out the window. God the view was absolutely gorgeous. She wasn't sure how the upstairs looked, but if it looked like down here, it would be absolutely gorgeous. It would be great to get this house before next month. Next month was their wedding anniversary, her birthday, and Bug's birthday. Soon, Bug walked in with Connie. "So how is it?"

"Could I speak to my wife alone please?" Bug asked.

"Certainly. I will be right outside." Connie walked out. Bug looked at Lily with anticipation. She began smiling large.

"Bug, I can't leave this house." She said to him, "It's the most perfect thing I have ever seen and plus Maya likes it."

"You like it, Love?" He asked his daughter. Maya nodded.

"Yes." She said. bug nodded.

"I love it too." He said, "The upstairs is perfect. We could have five kids living up there and they would fit perfectly."

"Is this the house then?" Lily asked. Bug nodded.

"I believe it is." he grinned. "Let me go get Connie." Lily nodded as Maya cuddled into her. Soon, Connie and Bug walked in.

"I am so happy you are taking this house." She said.  
"So are we." Lily smiled kissing Maya's dark curls.  
"If you come back to the office I can draw up the papers and you can sign everything." Connie said. Bug helped Lily up and grabbed Maya.

"Thank you. We are very excited to finally be home owners." Bug said. Yes, they were excited but yet they were terrified. Being homeowners meant a lot and had a lot of responsibility.

May 21st, 2005

Week 26

****

Bug sat at his desk staring at Jordan talk to Garrett. He looked pissed and Jordan looked mad. Garrett stalked away and Jordan turned to Bug. A smile came across her face.

"Uh oh." Bug mumbled. Jordan walked over to him and leaned over. bug could not help but to glanced down her blouse. "May I help you, Jordan?"

"I sure hope so, Bug." Jordan grinned.

"Let me just tell you. I'm married and have two kids. I need to stay out of jail and stay alive." Bug said. Jordan gave a soft laugh.

"You don't think very highly of me do you?" She asked.

"I think the world of you, but I also know how you are." Bug said. Jordan smiled.

"Gee, thanks." She said.

"What can I help you with?" he asked.

"I need you to pose as my husband." Jordan smiled.

"What? why?" bug got up. Jordan followed him.  
"To catch this guy who killed this couple." Jordan said. Bug shook his head.

"Leave this to the cops, Jordan, please." Bug said. he saw the look on her face, "Ask your cop boyfriend to help."

"Oh come on." Jordan pouted.

"No. Go find someone else." Bug said. 

Jordan sighed and walked away to find someone to help her with her case. Bug shook his head. Jordan always got in trouble. That was not something he needed right now. Bug walked to the coffee machine. he saw Nigel and Jordan walk into the elevator. Bug chuckled. Nigel was gullible when it came to Jordan.

* * *

"Thanks, Sheila. Just call me when the tests come back. I need them badly." bug said to Sheila as he went into the morgue. Mr. Hamish was laying there on the table. "Let's see what you ate, Mr. Hamish." Bug grabbed the scalpul and began a 'Y' incision. Garrett walked into the room and looked at Bug.

"Bug, what are you doing?" He asked in a low voice.

"Mr. Hamish. unknown death so far." Bug smiled.

"I need to talk to you, Bug." Garrett said quietly.

"Sure, I'll be done in twenty minutes." he said. Garrett shook his head.

"Something happened." Garrett said. bug looked up.

"What happened?" Bug asked him. Garrett cleared his throat. he hated doing this. Exspecially when he did it to one of his employees.

"It's Nigel and Jordan." Garrett said. Bug put the scalpul down.

"What happened?" He whispered.

"There was an accident." Garrett said, "They were in persuit of a case and a man ran them off the road. They are in the hospital."

"How bad is it?" Bug asked him.

"Pretty bad, Bug. They are in the hospital." Garrett said. Bug took the gloves off and ran out of the room. Garrett sighed deeply again.

* * *

Bug opened the door to their house. Lily was dusting and washing the windows. He had just come from the hospital from seeing Jordan and Nigel. he tared at Lily. She had no idea. He could tell. Lily turned and smiled at him, but as soon she saw Bug's face, her smile faded.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Sit down." He said. Lily hugged her stomach and shook her head.

"Tell me what's wrong." She said.

"It's um...Jordan and Nigel." Bug said, "They were in a very bad accident." Lily's covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

"Wh-What....how...." She trailed off.

"Nigel lost a lot of blood. He was in surgery when I was there, but the doctor said it looked pretty hopeful for him." Bug said.

"And...And Jordan?" Lily whispered.  
"Lily, she's bad." Bug said.

"How bad??" Lily gasped.

"She's on life support. Her head hit the steering wheel and knocked her on conscious. Thankfully she was wearing a seat belt." Bug whispered. 

Lily started to cry. Her best friends were in the hospital. Bug wrapped his arms around his wife an held her tightly. it broke his heart. Jordan and Nigel were hurt...seriously hurt and Bug felt like it was his fault. if he had gone with Jordan, he would be in that hospital bed.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join.


	29. Waking Up

****

June 4th, 2005

Week 28

Today was really hard for Lily. She was sitting there, by Jordan's bedside hoping she was going to wake up and today was her second wedding anniversary. Bug understood though.

"Jordan, you know this isn't good for you sleeping all the time." Lily said. "Bug and I are going to have a housewarming soon. We would really like you to be there. I need your help to start the baby's nursery. Youre a sort of a good painter so you really need to wake up sometime soon for me." She leaned over and pressed her lips to Jordan's forehead.

"Ill..." Jordan moaned. Lily pulled away with wide eyes.

"Jordan??" She whispered. Jordan's eyes began to open. Lily's eyes pounded in her chest. "Oh my god. you're awake."

"Ill..." She mumbled. Lily pressed Jordan's call button.

"Yes, I'm Lily." She said. Dr. Walsh walked into the room. "She's waking up."

"That's good." He said, "Jordan, Can you hear me?"

"Yes." Jordan slurred. She looked at the confused.

"You were in a car accident two weeks ago, Jordan. You had a punctured lung and were unconscious." Dr. Walsh said.

"Ni..." She mumbled.

"Nigel is fine, Jordan." Lily smiled softly, "He went home last week." Jordan nodded slightly.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" the doctor asked.

"Sure." She said, "I will be back later, Jordan." She grinned brightly as she walked out of the room. She ran to the telephone and dialed Bug's cell phone.

"Hello?" he said as he answered it.

"I have the best anniversary present in the world." Lily said.

"you're coming home?" Bug asked.

"Better than that." Lily smiled.

"I don't know what it is. Tell me." He said.

"Jordan just woke up." She said. There was silence on the other end for a full minute, "bug, did you hear what I said?"

"Yes." he whispered.

"She's awake." Lily smiled.

"That is the most amazing news ever." he mumbled. She could hear the relief in his voice. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

* * *

Bug walked down the hallway that had become so familiar in his life. Lily had stayed in this section of the hospital when she was stabbed. And now Jordan. He knocked ont he door.

"Hey." He walked in to see Jordan sitting up in bed.

"Hey." She smiled softly. Lily and Max sat at her bedside.

"How are you feeling?" bug asked.  
"Okay." She said, "I like all the attention I've been getting."

"Of course you would." Max snickered. "That's just like you." Jordan smiled as she settled against the pillows. She looked at Bug.

"Why do you have the look on your face?" She asked.  
"What look?" He asked.

"The look like you're going to cry." Jordan's aid, "Don't cry."

"I won't...probably." he said. Jordan narrowed her eyes. "I'm just happy you're okay. I thought you were going to die."

"Nope. I'm still alive and kicking." She said, "Come give me a hug." Bug walked up to her and carefully put his arms around her. He breathed a sigh of relief. Jordan was going to be okay.

June 18th, 2005

Week 30

****

Lily was now thirty-one. She had to admit, she felt pretty normal. She didn't feel old or anything. She just felt tired of being pregnant. She was on summer break so she was helping out at the Medical Examiner's office before she had to put up her feet. It was nice working with everyone again. But working in the same room where she was stabbed earlier, was strange. Garrett had increased security tremendously, so she was safe.

"So, just for the summer eh?" Nigel asked sitting in front of her. Lily nodded.

"Well, I am due to have the baby in August." She said. Nigel chuckled.

"Yeah. You should really comeback here, Lil. We miss you so much." He said. Lily smiled tenderly at hima nd shook her head, "So...Your son, any names?"

"Yes. It's a Hindu name." She said.

"And it is what?" Nigel asked.

"We're not telling." Lily giggled, "But his middle name will be Mahesh."

"I think Nigel is a fine name." He said. Lily smiled as she rubbed her belly.

"For you." **Lily winked. Nigel leaned over and kissed her cheek.**

"yell if you need me." he said as he exited the room. Lily sighed and leaned back in her chair. the baby kicked her bladder. She grunted.

"Thank you for doing that, baby." Lily hauled herself up and waddled towards the bathroom but Garrett stopped her.

"Hey Lily." He said.

"Garret. Hi." She smiled politely.

"How are y ou doing? Do you have everything you need int he office? I can get anything you don't have." He said. Lily chuckled, trying not to pee her pants.

"I'm fine, Garrett." Lily said, "I have everything that I need."

"Are you sure?" He asked. Lily groaned. I will not pee my pants. I will not pee my pants.

"I'm fine. Seriously. Can I go now?" She asked. Garrett nodded.

"I'll check on you later." He said. Lily rushed to the bathroom but Bug stopped her.

"Damn it, bug." She growled.

"What?" He frowned.

"Nothing. What do you want?" Lily asked politely.

"There is a family needing your assistance. Their two year old twin daughters were killed by a burglar. They really need to talk to someone." Bug said.

"Oh, that is so sad." lily whispered.  
"So could you talk to them?" Bug asked. Lily nodded.

"Yes I will. Could you give me a few minutes though? I REALLY need to go pee." She said. Bug chuckled softly.

"Yes. Go have fun." He said.

"Oh I will." Lily ran into the bathroom and sighed. "Thank god." Lily went into the stall and groaned loudly. Such a simple task made her happy. The joys of pregnancy.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join.


	30. The Rock

****

July 2nd, 2005

Week 32

Lily took Maya's hand as they walked through the parking lot. They were meeting Jordan and Nigel at the beach.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeee." Maya squealed as she dug her feet into the sand. Bug chuckled as he spotted Nigel and Jordan. Woody was with them. Nigel was waving. God, he looked like an idiot in his shorts.

"Hey there, Pumpkin." Jordan scooped Maya up.

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked as she kissed her cheek.

"Amazingly well." She said, "Woody brought a packed lunch."

"He's a regular boy scout." Nigel said.

"No I'm not I just come prepared." Woody said, "We have sandwiches, salad, both macaroni and fruits, and Kool Aide for the little one." Lily chuckled.

"Thank you so much, Woody." Lily said, "That's very thoughtful." Bug nodded watching Maya hug Woody's legs.

"Um...I have something to tell you." Jordan said.

"What's that?" Lily asked. Jordan smiled at Woody and then looked back at her friend.

"Nigel already knows and I couldn't keep it from you for another hour." Jordan blushed. She held up her hand and the sun sparkled on a very large diamond ring. Lily's eyes widened.

"Oh my god." Lily grabbed Jordan's hand and stared at the ring. "You're engaged! You and Woody are engaged!"

"Wow!" bug said. Jordan nodded.

"He's trying to tame me." Jordan chuckled.

"You could never be tamed." Lily hugged Jordan tightly.

"No she can't." Woody picked Maya up.

"Congratulations." Lily whispered, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." Jordan said, "you should have seen him when he got down on one knee. He was sobbing. it was pathetic."

"Sobbing." Nigel chuckled, "And Jordan here was laughing."  
"She has nerves of steal." Woody mumbled.

"Have you guys set a date? Are you going to have kids? Oh! I am so happy!" Lily couldn't stop grinning, "I have been waiting for the two of you to become engaged for such a long time." Jordan laughed softly.

"We haven't set a date yet, but we're thinking spring time. Kids? No. We haven't really discussed that yet, but I'm thinking.....I don't know." Jordan said, "we'll see."

"We're going to have kids. She just don't know it yet." Woody said, "They'll all be named after presidents too."

"See what I'm marrying in to?" Jordan asked. Lily smiled.

"I think it's wonderful, Jordan." She said. Lily couldn't even express how happy she was at that very moment. her best friend was getting married. Now she just needed to fine Mrs. right for Nigel.

July 16th, 2005

Week 34

Bug finished suturing up Mrs. Callow as Jordan walked into the room.

"Hey there Mrs. Hoyt." Bug said. Jordan chuckled.

"Very funny." She said, "You know what? I'm enjoying my first day back."

"Has Garrett given you all the rules again?" Bug asked, "When Lily came back he did do her." Jordan nodded.

"He went over the rules like seven times with me. I don't think Garrett trusts me much." She said. Bug chuckled.

"Well, you haven't given him many reasons to." Bug said.

"I suppose." Jordan smiled, "Could I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Bug said. Jordan narrowed her eyes, "Go ahead."

"When you and Lily got pregnant with Maya...Where you like freaked out big time?" Jordan asked. Bug nodded.

"Very freaked out, but happy too." He said, "Why?"

"I don't know. I have just been thinking about the kids thing since Lily mentioned it the other week." Jordan said, "I just don't know how Woody would react." Bug narrowed his eyes.

"Are you pregnant, Jordan?" Bug asked. Jordan laughed.

"No. Can't say that I am." She said, "But how do you think Woody would act?" Bug smiled softly at the thought.

"Our Woody? The Woody who sobbed when he found out Lily was pregnant again?" Bug asked, "I think when the woman he loves gets pregnant with his child, he will be hysterically happy." Jordan smiled softly looking at the cadaver.

"He'll make a great dad." She said sadly. Bug watched her.

"You'll make a great mother too, Jordan." He said.

"I don't think I will, Bug." She said, "I have a lot of baggage I don't want to pass down to my son or daughter."

"Then don't pass it down to him or her." He said, "Forget it. Move on and look towards your future. You don't know yet how much Children change you, Jordan. You'll be amazed."

* * *

Bug tossed his jacket onto the coat rack as he walked into the house. Lily was curled up on the couch watching television.

"Hey, Sweetheart." he said walking into the living room.

"Hey." Lily smiled, "How was work?" Bug nodded.

"Well, how can cutting dead bodies be?" Bug smiled, "It was nice. I had a heart to heart with Jordan." he said. Lily cuddle into him.

"A heart to heart with Jordan about what?" Lily asked.

"Her and Woody of course." Bug said to his wife, "She's been thinking about having kids." Lily grinned brightly.

"OH that would be wonderful." She said, "Maya and this baby could grow up with hers. Oh! This is great!" Bug chuckled.

"She's afraid about becoming a mother." he said.

"Why?" Lily frowned.

"Come on...It's Jordan." He said. Lily nodded her head.

"Oh yeah." Lily said, "She will be a good mom though."

"That's what I told her." Bug said as he closed his eyes. "How was our little butterfly today for you?" Lily smiled.

"She was great. Maya got into the raspberry bush though." She said, "She was pink from head to toe." Bug chuckled.

"That sounds like our baby." he said. Lily nodded.

"I'm very tired now though." She said closing her eyes. Bug smiled as he hugged her. he was so happy holding his wife right there. They had the perfect life. The kind of life people would envy. Maybe that was Jordan's problem.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join.


	31. The Pond

****

July 30th, 2005

Week 36

Maya sat on the grass by the lake side. Lily was napping on a blanket by her. Bug was fishing a ways away. Maya stood up and walked to the lake's edge. She bent down and looked into he water. She giggled at her reflection. She stuck her tongue out.

"Hi Maya." She said reaching in and splashing. Bug looked over at her.

"Maya Butterfly, step away from the water's edge this damn instant." he snapped. Maya jumped and slipped into the water. Bug dropped his fishing pole. "Maya!" Bug yelled loudly. He began to run towards the lake. Lily opened her eyes to see her daughter sitting in water up to her nose splashing.

"Maya!" She cried. Bug jumped into the water and grabbed his daughter. Maya coughed and then giggled splashing her father with her wet hair.

"She's okay." Bug muttered putting her on the blanket, "She's just wet. You weren't suppose to fall asleep, Lily."

"Couldn't help it." Lily muttered.

"Well, You're lucky I was here or she could have drowned." bug said.

"I know, bug." She wrapped Maya up in the blanket, "I'm sorry." He gave her a look. Bug took Maya from Lily and headed back up to the house. "Bug!"

"Forget it, Lily." He yelled back at her. Lily stared at him as he walked back into the house. he was over reacting. Wasn't he? She sighed and headed towards the house. She rubbed her belly as she made her way up there. She could here Maya whimpering in the kitchen as Bug changed her.

"Bug, I'm sorry." Lily said again. he looked at her. His eyes were filled with something she had never seen in her husband's eyes.

"She could have drowned, Lily." Bug snapped. "You fell asleep when you were supposed to be watching her. That's very irresponsible."

"I said I was sorry. Damn it!!!!" Lily cried, tears in her eyes. "Just say it, Bug, I'm a bad mother." Bug shook his head.

"You're not a bad mother, Lily. You're just a bad person for being this irresponsible." He said. Lily stared at him. Tears finally spilled over onto her cheeks. Bug watched the sadness in her eyes. he sighed deeply, "I'm sorry." Lily shook her head.

"You're completely right, Bug." Lily said softly. She sighed looking at him, "I'm just...very tired, bug. You were there too."

"On the other side of the lake." Bug snapped. "What if I hadn't seen her fall in?" Lily's lips trembled at the mere thought.

"Then....Then we'd be very sad...and not know what to do." She said, "but she's okay. She's just frightened because we're yelling." Lily looked at her daughter, "Are you okay, baby?"

"Yes." Maya said, "I swim."

"Yes, but that was very bad." Lily said, "You scared Mommy and daddy. You need to stay away from the water or you could get really really sick."

"I no sick." She said. Lily looked at Bug. he had a sorry look on his face.

"I over reacted." Bug said to her. Lily shook her head.

"No. you didn't." Lily said extending her hand, "Are we okay?"

"As long as you promise to tell me when you start getting tired so I can watch Maya." He said. Lily nodded with a smile.

"I promise." She said to him. Bug took her hand and pulled her close to his body. He hugged her and Maya at the same time. Seeing Maya in the pond had really spooked him.

August 14th, 2005

Week 38

Jordan held her arms above her head as Lily pulled the tape measure around her chest tightly. Lily was measuring Jordan for her wedding dress. Jordan let out a small giggle.

"If I knew we were going to get this close I would have taken you out for a movie and some dinner." Jordan said.

"We're almost done. Don't worry." Lily smiled. "When I'm done with this dress, You're going to be so amazed."

"Well, It better be." Jordan smiled putting her arms down. "Thanks for all of this, Lil. I appreciate it." Lily shrugged.

"What are friends for, eh?" She asked her. Jordan smiled jumping down from the box that she had been standing upon. "So, when is the big day?"

"I'm not sure. We're trying to figure out when is the best time fore everyone to come to Boston. His family is busy." She said.

"Busy tipping cows?" Lily laughed as she pulled out the silky fabric. Jordan chuckled.

"Maybe." She said, "Maybe Valentine's day...unless my dress won't be done by then."

"It will be." Lily said, "Now, do you want, strapless, straps, sleeves, what?" 

"Straps. Spagetti straps, I think with little sparkly things on them." Jordan said. Lily nodded and eased herself down. "So, how do you do it, Lily?"

"Do what?" She asked writing something down on paper.

"Have a career, be a wife, and a mother?" Jordan asked.

"I have no idea." Lily chuckled, "It's super hard, but totally worth it." Jordan smiled weakly.

"I really admire you, Lily." Jordan said. Lily laughed.

"Oh Lord. Don't. I'm just as confused as the next mother and now number two is coming into the mix." She replied.

"You can do it." Jordan said watching Lily, "I wish I knew how to do all of this, you know making clothes." Lily smirked.

"This is getting too funny." Lily chuckled as she began to cut the fabric.

"What is?" Jordan sat down.

"Thinking you as settling down and maintaining a house." Lily said, "I really can't picture it. now Woody, I can totally picture it, but on you no. You're going to be one of those tough mothers being the disciplinarian and Woody will be the coward."

"You're probably right." Jordan chuckled as he cell phone rang. She picked it up, "Cavanaugh...Yeah, I am...All right, thanks Peter. I'll be there in twenty...Bye." Lily looked at her.

"Was that work?" Lily asked. Jordan nodded.

"Yeah. I gave Peter this...thing...and...I should get back to the office." Jordan pushed her hair off of her shoulder.

"Oh. I understand." Lily smiled, "I'll call you when I finish the bodice if I finish it anytime soon all right?" Jordan nodded.

"Thanks, Sweetie." Jordan kissed, "I'll talk to you later."

"Right." Lily smiled as she watched Jordan run out of the house. She sighed softly as she turned her attention back to the dress. She hated it when Jordan ran out like that. It only meant trouble.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join.


	32. Welcoem to the World

****

August 28th, 2005

Week 40

11:33 am

Bug held Maya on his hip. She was whining about the lack of food in her stomach.

"hold on, Baby." Bug said as Lily paid for three buffet meals.

"Momma has the plates." Lily waddled to their table. "Why don't you go get her a plate first?" Bug nodded and slid Maya into the highchair.

"Momma, I hungry now." Maya said.

"UI know." She said, "Daddy is getting you some food, okay?"

"Kay." Maya said running her hand through her dark curls. lily picked her plate up waiting for Bug to come back. She was starving. Finally, Bug came back.

"Here you go butterfly." Bug put the plate in front of her.

"Yay! Thanks!" She squealed. Bug chuckled softly. Lily smiled as she went up to the salad bar. She loved buffets. it was a cheap way to have a filling meal. She filled her plate up with lettuce. Something spilled against her legs. She reached down and saw that she was standing in a puddle. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my God." a small smile came across her face. She waddled over to the table. "Are you guys almost done?"

"What? No." Bug frowned, "We just started."

"I know, but my water broke." Lily said. Bug dropped his fork.

"Wh-What? Your water broke?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said as she rubbed her belly. "Can we go to Jordan's now?" Bug jumped up and nodded.

"Come on, Baby." He grabbed her hand and started to walk away.

"Daddy?" Maya looked at him. Bug stopped.

"Maya, I forgot you." he ran and scooped her up.

12:00 PM

Jordan opened up the door and stared at the couple.

"Is she in labour?" She asked. Bug nodded as they walked into the apartment.

"Yeah." he said. Lily smiled as she plopped down on the couch.

"I'm fine, guys." She said. bug and Jordan were whispering in the corner. She glanced at Woody. He was standing in the kitchen. He looked petrified. lily chuckled. bug walked over to the couch.

"Okay. Let's go." he said Lily shook her head.

"No. I'm fine where I am." She said.  
"Funny. We need to get to the hospital." he said.

"No. I don't want to go to the hospital. I want to have the baby here." Lily said. Jordan's eyes widened.

"here? As in my apartment?" She asked. Woody groaned.

"Yeah. I don't want any strangers to be a part of this." Lily said. Bug shook his head. "You two are doctors."

"Medical examiners, lily." Bug said.

"Yeah, I know, but doctors never the less." Lily said, "how babies have you delivered?"

"One and I almost dropped her." Jordan said.

"One, but not my own child." Bug said, "We really should go to the hospital."

"Woody, have you ever delivered a baby?" Lily asked. Woody nodded very slowly.

"Three...My cousins...and...and....and like twenty-one calves." Woody said. Lily smiled. Both Jordan and Bug sighed.

"I'll go make up my bed to make her more comfortable." Jordan said as she left the room. Bug looked at his wife.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. Lily nodded.

"Yes, Bug, I want to do this." She replied.

"What is something goes wrong?" Bug asked.

"The hospital is only a phone call away, but nothing will go wrong." Lily said. Bug was silent for a moment.

"I should call Nigel. I don't want him to feel left out." bug said. Lily smiled softly and nodded.

2:01 PM

Lily sat in Jordan's bed. She was feeling okay. The contractions were closer and painful, but she was doing okay. Woody walked in with a glass of water.

"Here." he said.

"Thanks." lily patted the bed next to her, "Come sit. I want to talk to you."

"Oh...Okay..." woody was hesitant at first, but then sat down, "It's about Jordan isn't it?"

"I don't know. Is it?" Lily asked.

"Don't start getting all psycho therapy on me." He said. Lily chuckled.

"I'm not." She said, "I just want the two of you to be happy. Jordan deserves to be married with children."

"She will be, I promise." Woody said.

"Good." Lily smiled, "How's Maya?"

"Jordan and Nigel are eating lunch with her." woody said. Lily nodded as she started to tense up.

"Oh God." She groaned.

"Oh God." woody stood up, "Should I get Bug?"

"No!" Lily grabbed his hand, "If you leave, I will tear your arms off and beat you with them." Lily moaned loudly as Bug walked in.

"Contraction?" he ran to her side and took her hand. Woody backed away.

"Lily isn't sweet anymore." Woody Whispered.

5:05 PM

Bug sat at Lily's bedside. Her mood had quickly changed from cheery to devil-like. He wasn't sure what to do for her anymore.

"Maya is watching tv with Nigel." He said.

"So?" Lily asked.

"I thought you'd want to know how our daughter was doing." Bug said.

"Well, I don't." Lily snapped.

"What's your problem?" Bug asked her. Lily narrowed her eyes.

"I'm mad at you." She said.

"Why? What did I do now?" Bug asked.

"Jordan is here talking about Woody. She actually wants a nice wedding." Lily said.

"Well, that's wonderful. Why does that make you mad at me?" He asked her.

"Because we got married at City hall." Lily said, "I want a big wedding." bug sighed.

"You wanted to get married at city hall." He said.

"I don't want to anymore." Lily whimpered. Bug closed his eyes. She was being ridiculous.

"We could always renew our vows and do it all up. White dress, church, reception, everything." he said. Lily looked at him. Tears still brimming in her eyes. A small smile came across her face.

"Really?" She whispered. Bug nodded as he pushed her red hair away from her face.

"Yes really. I want you to have everything you want." bug said.

"I w-want this baby out." She moaned through a contraction. Bug held her close. He could feel her body tense beneath him.

"Breath, baby. breath through it." Bug said. Lily continued to moan. Bug's heart thumped in his chest. Soon, he would have a son soon.

7:23 PM

Bug was pacing back and forth through the living room. Nigel stared at him.

"You're going to wear a hole into Jordan's floor." Nigel said.

"I'll replace it." Bug mumbled.

"Right." Nigel said. Maya looked at Nigel.

"Bebe now?" She asked. Nigel shook his head.

"Still have a few hours, Sweet one." he said. Maya sighed and cuddled into Nigel. Woody walked out of Jordan's room.  
"How is she doing?" Bug asked.  
"You guys should've went to the hospital." Woody said.

"How is she doing, Woodrow?" Bug asked.

"She's okay. She's in pain, But she's okay." Woody said. "It should be a few hours yet." Bug sighed.  
"All right." he said, "Thanks for being here, Woody."

"It's all right." he said, "It's giving me practice."

"I'm having our kids in a hospital." Jordan said as she at popcorn. Woody smiled softly at her.

"I will do whatever you want when you have our kids." Woody smiled.

"Is she up for visitors?" Bug asked. Woody shrugged.

"Maybe. Try it. The worse she could do is kill you." Woody smirked. Bug walked into the room cautiously.

"Lily?" He looked at his wife. She looked like she was in utter misery. "Hey Baby." Lily looked at him.

"I don't want anymore children." She whimpered. bug nodded.

"All right. One boy and one girl is perfect." bug got on the bed next to her. he cuddled with Lily.

"I hurt so much, B-Bug." She groaned.

"I know, Sweetheart." he said softly.

"M-Maya okay?" She whispered. bug nodded.

"Nigel is trying to get her to sleep." Bug said, "Woody said the baby will be here in a few hours."

"Good. I want my son in my arms." Lily whimpered.  
"Soon, baby, soon." Bug whispered.

10:17 PM

Bug stared at his wife. She was sweaty and moaning. He stood up.

"Do you want me to go get Woody?" He asked. Lily nodded.

"yes. Yes." She moaned. Bug walked out of the room.

"Woody, she really needs you. I think it's time." Bug said. Woody looked nervous.

"Oh!" Woody stared at him with large eyes, "Okay." Bug glanced at Nigel and Maya who were sound asleep on the couch.

"Let's go have a baby!" Jordan grinned walking into the bedroom. "We're having a baby!!"

"I'm having a baby. you're merely watching me." Lily mumbled.

"You've got that right." Woody said, "Okay...Ahhh.."

"can she push?" Bug asked.

"L-Let me look." Woody lifted up the sheet, "Excuse me Lily."

"What ever." Lily muttered a Woody looked between her legs.

"Wow! Ah...Yeah, she's ready to start pushing whenever she wants to." Woody said.  
"This is so exciting, but yet so scary." Jordan smiled watching her best friend.

"Oh God." Lily groaned.

"Push, Lily." Bug took her hand. Lily gritted her teeth and began to push. Jordan winced. Maybe one baby with Woody, She thought.

"Good." Lily moaned and exhaled.

"That was good, Lily, really good." Woody grinned.

"Shut up." Lily moaned.  
"Sorry." Woody grinned a towel an put it below Lily.

"I don't want to do this." Lily moaned, "I don't want a baby."

"It's too late, Lily." Bug said, "Our son is on his way."

"Oh God." She began to groaned. Bug rubbed her back as she pushed again.

"That's it." Bug whispered. "You're doing wonderful." Lily whimpered. Jordan stared at Woody with wide eyes.

"This is too much." Jordan whispered.

"Yeah." Woody said. He looked at Lily and Bug. "I can see his hair."

"Hear that, Lil? He has hair." Bug said.

"Shut...Up." Lily groaned and began to push. This pain would stop soon. She had to keep that in mind.

"Wow...His head is out." Woody whispered.

"Clean his mouth out." Jordan said. Woody nodded.

"His head is out!" Bug said.

"Good." Lily groaned.

"This is totally cool." Jordan said. 

"Yeah." Lily mumbled. "It sucks too."

"And it's wonderful." Bug said. Lily gave him a look. "Well, it is."

"Gotta push." Lily moaned.

"Push, Lily." Woody said as he supported the baby's head. lily gritted her teeth and began to push. This was the hard part. She knew it was. She pushed even harder. "Almost, Lily." she exhaled.

"I cant." She whispered.  
"yes you can." bug said "You had Maya and you can have this one."

"May...be." Lily groaned and started to push again.

"This is the past push, Lily." Woody said.

"Good!" She cried loudly as she pushed. There was so much pain and then suddenly, the baby slid into Woody's hands.

"Oh my!" Woody exclaimed.

"is he okay?" Lily panted. Woody nodded an held him up.

"He's perfect." Woody said. The baby started to cry. Lily's lips trembled.

"Oh God." She whispered.

"My Boy." Bug whispered. Woody stood up and placed the boy on his mother's chest.

"Wow." Jordan smiled.

"Hi there." Lily whispered. Tears spilled over onto her cheeks. The baby was gorgeous. he looked so much like Maya: dark brown eyes and dark brown hair.

"What's his name?" Jordan asked.

"What?" Bug looked at her.

"Does your son have a name?" She asked. bug smiled.

"Taj Mahesh." He said looking at his son, "A strong Hindu name for a strong little boy." Lily pressed her lips to Taj's head. He was finally here and he was perfect. Lily was ins seaventh heaven.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join.


	33. Sleepy TIme

****

September 12th, 2005

God, having a boy was so much different than having a girl. They had different parts and those parts were very leaky. Bug got hit in the eye several times. Maya was a tiny bit jealous because of him, but not too bad. She missed being the center of Lily and Bug's attention. She liked helping with Taj though.

"Maybe the two of us can go out for ice cream." Lily said.

"Taj too?" Maya asked. Lily shook her head as she picked Taj up.

"Just You and me." Lily said. Maya smiled and nodded.  
"My birfday?" She asked.

"We can do it before your birthday." Lily said. She couldn't believe Maya was turning two next month. She already seemed so grown up. "Who do you want to invite to your party?"

"Ahhh....Sawa...Jordy, Wood, Gelly, Garry, stinky, and daddy." Maya giggled.

"What about Taj?" She asked.

"I said'em. Stinky." Maya giggled hysterically. Lily chuckled softly as she patted Taj's back softly.

"Be nice to your brother." Lily said. Maya rolled her eyes. She was getting so smart lately. Smart assed mostly. Bug walked into the living room and smiled at his family.

"Pretty as a picture." He said, "I have a gorgeous family."

"So do I." Lily winked. Bug took Taj from Lily's arms.  
"We're going to go for a walk. We'll be back." He said. Lily nodded as she cuddled up with Maya. Bug held Taj in his arms and walked outside. The sun was hot today, but it didn't make it uncomfortable. "I want to show you around, Son."

Bug walked down the hill towards their lake. Life was so wonderful lately. He had his boy. He didn't think he had wanted a son so bad, until Taj came into his life.

"You know, Taj. I really love that you're here. You're just a perfect angel sent down to me from heaven." He said sitting on the grass. He put Taj down in front of him, "You're perfect."

Taj turned his squinted eyes to his father. Bug knew that if this child could smile, he would right now. Bug's heart swell with more love than he thought was possible.

"When we found out we were having a little boy, I was a little apprehensive just because I was so used to little girls, but now...God, boys are great." bug smiled. 

Now that his family was complete he could focus more on the family to make it even more loving than it already was. Taj's lips started to quiver.

"Uh oh. Baby wants mommy huh?" Bug scooped Taj up and cradled him against his chest. As much as he knew him and Taj were perfect together, he didn't have the right equipment. Lily did.

September 26th, 2005

Taj was almost a month old. Bug and Lily couldn't wait for him to sleep through the night. It was so tiring. They had forgotten about it. bug closed his eyes, pretending he was looking through the microscope. Just a little catnap maybe.

"Are you sleeping?" Jordan chuckled standing next to his desk.

"No." Bug mumbled sitting up, "I was examining the blood."

"It would be more convincing if you had the slide in there." Jordan winked, "Is Taj keeping you up?"

"Wait until you have kids." Bug rubbed his eyes. Jordan chuckled as she pulled up a chair.

"That's not happening for a long time." She said.

"Right." Bug mumbled, "What do you need?"

"The company of one of my best friends." Jordan smiled innocently. Bug frowned.

"What do you need, Jordan?" He asked.

"I need to look at that Giovanni file." She said.

"Why? Will it get me in trouble? I can't afford to get in trouble again, Jordan." Bug said, "Remember last time you went snooping around? Remember your coma?" Jordan rolled her eyes.

"I just want to look at the tox screen." She said.

"Oh." he looked at her suspiciously, "All right." Bug went into his file cabinet.  
"So...How is my wedding dress coming?" She asked.  
"Ask Lily. I don't sew." Bug mumbled.

"Has she worked on it?" Jordan asked.

"She's been sort of busy with a newborn." Bug said, "You don't even have an official date set yet.  
"Valentine's Day 2006." Jordan smiled.

"Oh really?" He asked pulling out the file.

"Didn't Lily tell you?" Jordan asked. Bug shook his head as he looked through the file.

"No. She's been busy." He said, "Here is the file. Don't let Macy see it and bring it back as soon as you're done with it."

"Got it. You're a peach." She smiled leaving the room. Bug sighed softly and glanced at his watch. Four more hours.

* * *

Lily sat at the kitchen table, her eyes felt heavy. Taj was in his swing staring at her.

"Sleep." She mumbled as someone knocked on the door, "Come in." Garrett walked through the front door.

"You need a nap." He said. She smiled weakly.

"Hello to you too." Lily stretched. Garrett looked at Taj.

"He looks wide-awake." He said. Lily nodded.

"He is." Lily scrubbed her eyes. Garrett bent over and picked Taj up.

"Go lay down. I'll watch Taj and Maya." He said.

"Oh no. That's all right." She said.

"Where's Maya?" Garrett asked as he cradled Taj against his chest. God, he remembered when Abby was this small.

"It her room playing." Lily said.

"Okay, go to bed. Taj and I will be fine." Garrett said. Lily smiled gratefully.

"Thank you so much, Garrett. I owe you one." She said.

"No you don't. Just sleep." Garrett said as Lily shuffled out of the room to sleep. Garrett was a godsend. Lily crawled into bed and almost immediately fell asleep. Both parents felt how it felt to be the parents of two. They sure as hell weren't going to have anymore.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	34. Sad

****

October 10th, 2005

Lily sat in her office. Today was her first day back to work. She wanted to be home. She wanted to hold her son. She sighed softly. These children needed her too. A soft came upon the door.

"Come in." She said as Lori walked in. Lori was a girl lily had been working closely with. She hated going on maternity leave and leaving her here. "Lori, what can I do for you today?"

"How are Taj and Maya?" Lori asked as she sat down.

"They're fine thank you." Lily said. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really, I guess." Lori said softly.  
"Not really?" Lily arched her eyebrow, "Talk to me, Lori." She was silent for a moment.

"I'm just...frustrated with everything." She said. Lily looked at her questioningly. 

"Everything?" Lily asked. Lori nodded.

"School, home, work, you know everything." She said, "I just want it to be over with. I want to be able to relax and not worry." Lily smiled softly.

"I understand. life can be very demanding sometimes." Lily said, "What do you do on the weekends?"

"Work from nine to nine. It doesn't give me much time." Lori said.

"Don't you have days off?" Lily asked.

"Rarely." Lori said with a sigh. Lily cleared her throat.

"Well, Why don't you come by my house sometime after school? It's a nice relaxing place, you could fish or swim in my pond." Lily said.  
"I could?" Lori asked. Lily nodded.

"Yes. We would love to have you over." She said.

"Wow. That means a lot to me." Lori said as Lily wrote down her address.  
"As you don't mind two babies, you'll fit in." She slid the address over. Lori took the piece of paper and held it in her hands like her most cherished possession.

* * *

"Mommy, I wanna eat." Maya moaned.  
"Well, You'll need to wait." Lily chuckled as she turned to the sound of the Doorbell ringing. She sighed softly walking out. She opened the door and her boss, Stephen Mascol stood there, "Stephen, hello."

"Good evening, Lily." He said, "May I come in?"

"Certainly." Lily smiled, "Please excuse the mess. I haven't had time to clean yet."

"I don't care about that." He said, "We really need to talk, Lily."

"Oh okay. About what?" She asked leading him into the living room.

"About Lori." Stephen said. She turned around with a smile.

"Oh, Lori." Lily said, "We had a nice talk today. I invited her over to have a nice break. I hope that's all right." Stephen cleared his throat looking at Lily.

"Lori is dead." He said. Lily's smile faded.

"Wh....What?" She whispered.

"Her body was found an hour ago. She had hung herself." He said. Lily's eyes welled with tears.

"Sh-She...Feeling much better when she left my office." Lily whispered.

"I'm sorry, Lily." He said, "She obviously had more problems than you could take care of. You don't have to come into work tomorrow. I'm very sorry, Lily."

"Thank you, Stephen." She whispered.

"I'm sorry for breaking your spirits." he said leaving the room. Lily sat down on the couch and closed her eyes. Tears spilled out.

"Oh God." She whispered and started to sob. Lori didn't seem like she had wanted to kill herself this morning. Lily could have helped if she had known. She could at least have tried.

October 24th, 2005

Maya was turning Two in two days. It helped cheer Lily up planning the party some. Her little daughter was growing up so quickly. She couldn't believe it.

"Hey, Lily." Jordan opened the front door. Lily looked up from the table.

"Hey." She said, "What do you want?"

"My wedding dress." Jordan chuckled, "We've been putting the wedding off for too long so Woody and I are getting married in a month." A small smile came across Lily's face.

"A month. That's wonderful." She said as she got up. "It's right over here. Why don't you try it on and make sure everything is right."

"Thanks." Jordan smiled, "Woody and I have been putting this wedding off for too long. We're getting married in two weeks."

"What?" Lily's eyes were wide as she handed the dress over.

"I want to be Mrs. Hoyt." She took the dress into the bathroom.

"You're going to change your name?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Jordan said.

"I never would have pegged you as a name changing kind of woman." Lily said hoping the dress would fit.

"Well, you changed it, but you still go by your maiden name sometimes." Jordan said taking her pants off.

"That's because most people can't pronounce my married name and it's too long to fit on credit cards." She said. Jordan laughed.

"I understand it. I've been working with Bug for years and I still can't pronounce it." She said. Lily chuckled.  
"How is the dress?" She asked. Jordan was silent. "Jordan?"

"It's...." Jordan mumbled. 

"If there's something wrong with it, I can fix it." Lily said opening the bathroom door. Jordan stood there in the wedding dress and she looked absolutely gorgeous, "Jordan..."

"I love it." Jordan turned to Lily with a giant smile on her face.

"You look gorgeous, Jordan. You really do." Lily said.

"Thank you for this." Jordan ran her hand over the silky material, "You're so talented."

"It helps that you're beautiful." Lily chuckled stepping out of the room, "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." Jordan said as she began to take it off. "I think Woody is going to be floored."

"Oh yeah. He will be." Lily smiled happily. Seeing Jordan in that dress made her a little jealous. Her and Bug didn't have the huge church wedding like she wanted. He did say when he was in labour with Taj they could have a huge party. Taj was two months old and still nothing. Maybe someday soon.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	35. Jordan's big Day

****

November 7th, 2005

Today was a big day. Jordan and Woody were getting married. Lily was so excited. They were having a huge church wedding in down town Boston. Everything looked so beautiful.

"Jordan?" Lily knocked on the bathroom door. "I need to take the curlers out of your hair."

"Okay." Jordan said softly. She stepped out of the bathroom. Lily grinned brightly. God, she looked so beautiful...minus the curlers.

"Sit." Lily commanded. Jordan nodded and sat down.

"I'm so nervous." She said, "Is it normal? The barfy feeling."  
"Yeah." Lily said, "Are you pregnant?"

"Oh god. I hope not." Jordan said, "I'm so not ready for that."

"You'll never be ready for it. Not even when it happens." Lily took out the last of the curlers. She grabbed the hair spray and sprayed all the curls, "man, I love your hair."

"Thanks." She said.

"Jordan?" Max knocked on the door, "Are you decent?"

"Define decent." Jordan said. Lily chuckled.  
"She's beautiful. Come in." She said. Max opened the door. Lily stood back and watched the expression on Max's face. It was priceless.

"Jordan..." Max said softly. "You look like your mother."

"But prettier right?" She asked. Max chuckled. Lily smiled softly. She wondered if this how Bug would act when Maya gets married. God, Picturing Maya getting married sent chills down Lily's spine.

"Lils?" Bug knocked on the door, "Everyone in taking their places.

"Oh god." Jordan said, clutching her father's hand.

"Man, you look hot." Bug said.

"Watch who you're talking to." Max chuckled.

"Sorry, sir." Bug smiled.

* * *

Woody stood at the altar. Yes, he was going to throw up. The room was sort of spinning around him. This wasn't good. He looked at Bug who gave him the thumbs up. When the music began to, Woody's face turned green. What a way to spend your wedding day.

"He looks like he's going to fall over." Bug whispered to Nigel.

"I have a camera if he does." Nigel bounced Maya on his knee. Everyone turned around to see the bride's maid come down the aisle. Bug smiled at Lily. God, she was so beautiful walking down the aisle.

"Mommy!" Maya giggled as lily stood at the altar.

"Shhh Baby." Bug whispered. The wedding march began to play. Nigel and Bug turned around.

"Wow!" Nigel whispered seeing Jordan walked down the aisle. he sort of wished it was towards him. He looked at Woody. he looked so happy. Jordan walked to Woody's side.

"You're beautiful." Woody whispered. Jordan smiled.

"So are you...In a manly way." She said taking his hand.

"We are gathered here today to see the union of Woodrow Hoyt and Jordan Cavanaugh." The priest raised his hands. Jordan smiled softly at Woody. This was finally happening.

* * *

Music blared in the reception hall. Lily bounced Taj on her knees as she watch Maya dance with Nigel. The service had been so wonderful. Lily was so happy to see Jordan and Woody get married. They both deserved some happiness. She glanced at the two of them swaying together on the dance floor. Finally, happiness was engulfing them all.

November 21st, 2005

Maya jumped out of her bed. She liked being mobile. She liked being in a big girl bed. She could do more damage that way. She tiptoed to her brother's bedroom. She looked into the crib.

"Taj, wake up." She shoved him. Taj's eyes flew open. The almost three month old's lips began to quiver. "Shhhhh. Momma seepy." Taj started to scream now.

"Maya Butterfly, what are you doing?" Bug walked into the nursery.

"Nuttin." She flashed him her great big dark eyes.

"Nuttin my butt." Bug reached into the crib and pulled Taj out. he rubbed his back, "Shhhh, boy." Maya frowned deeply.

"Pick me up, Daddy!" She said extending her arms.

"My arms are full, Butterfly." bug said.

"Taj down.' She said.

"Maya, please." Bug said trying to calm Taj down. Maya narrowed her eyes.

"TAJ DOWN!" She snapped.

"No!" Bug snapped, "Get out of his room now!" Maya's eyes grew large. She bolted out of the room and ran down the hallway. Tears started to well in her eyes. Maya threw herself on Lily's bed.

"Daddy mean!!" She sobbed. Lily looked at her with a yawn.

"What did he do now?" She asked. Maya began to moan.

"Yelled!!!" Maya moaned. Lily gathered her daughter up.

"What did you do to make him yell, Butterfly?" Lily asked.

"Nuttin." Maya muttered.

"Now, Maya, I know that isn't true." Lily said, "Is the reason daddy yelled at you the same reason why Taj is crying."

"No." Maya said. Lily kissed Maya's cheek softly.  
"Maya sweetheart, tell mommy the truth please." Lily said. Maya sighed softly and thought about it for a moment.

"I woke Taj up." Maya said. "Daddy mad."

"Go apologize to daddy and your brother." Lily said calmly.

"No." Maya said.

"Maya, go apologize." Lily said. Maya groaned slightly and got out of bed. She stamped her little feet all the way until she got to Taj's crib. It was quiet in there. She looked at Bug.

"Daddy, I sorry." Maya said softly. Bug looked at her.

"Do you know why you're apologizing?" Bug asked. Maya nodded.

"Cuz I was bad and mean." Maya said looking at her brother, "I sorry, Taj." Bug smiled softly.

"Thank you, Butterfly. Come here." Bug said. Maya walked over to her father. he leaned over and kissed her softly. "I love you so much, sweetheart." Maya wrapped her arms around Bug's neck.

"Love you too, Daddy." She said. Bug's heart swelled with love every time he heard her say that. He knew it was hard to adjust to a baby brother, but he was thankful she was trying.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


End file.
